Girl Of My Dreams
by GotenCutie
Summary: Carley is your typical new girl. Shy, not very talkative, and not noticed. But when Lilly brings her to a Jonas Brothers concert, which Jonas is the one that will bring her out of her shell? Story WAY better than summary!
1. The new girl

Disclaimer: Not owning ANYTHING

Miley woke up to the buzz of her alarm clock going off, at 4 in the morning.

"What the hell…" Miley mumbled as she got up from her bed.

She hit the sleep button on her alarm clock, but to make things worse, her cell phone started to ring.

"Ugh…" Miley said with her head in her pillow. She once again got up and picked it up.

"I am going to KILL you Lilly," Miley claimed as she tried to fall back asleep.

"How did you know it was me?"

"It's ALWAYS you,"

"Oh, well anyways, I just wanted to invite you to the most awesome of awesome things!" Lilly screamed.

Miley was snoring, she was fast asleep.

"Miley? Miiiiley? MILEY!" Lilly said as she tried to wake Miley up.

"WHO!? WHAT!? WHEN!? WHERE!? And whyyy???" Miley blurted out as she came out of her stage of half-sleeping.

"Miley! I got tickets to a Jonas Brothers concert!" Lilly stated before Miley could even dream of snoring again.

"Whoop-dee-doo for you," Miley said sarcastically.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHOOP-DEE-DOO FOR YOU!? IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS MILEY! THE _JONAS BROTHERS_!"

"Big deal. They're yesterday's band."

"No they're not! If they are they wouldn't have tons of screaming fans stalking them!"

"Whatever,"

"…So do you wanna come?"

"NO!"

"FINE! I'll go with someone else!"

"Who, Oliver?"

Lilly realized that anytime Miley couldn't go somewhere with her, she brought Oliver along instead.

"…NO!" Lilly said proudly.

"Oh? Then who?"

"…I DON'T KNOW YET! THE CONCERT IS ON SATURDAY! IT'S WEDNESDAY! I STILL HAVE TIME!"

"Why are you screaming?"

"I DON'T KNOW THAT ANSWER EITHER!"

"Well Lilly, I'm gonna enjoy the next, 2 hours I have left of sleep!" Miley said putting emphasis on the 2 hours.

"Ok, you do that! I'm gonna go squeal like a pig and dance like crazy to S.O.S."

Miley hung up the phone.

"I wish I could go, but I don't wanna tell Lilly that I have a date with Oliver on Saturday." Miley said to herself as she fell back asleep.

---------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I was so happy when school started, I almost screamed in Biology class. But there was also this new girl named Carley that had to sit next to me.

"Hey, wassup?" I asked her not knowing what she would say.

"Um…hi…" she said back.

"How do you like the school so far?" I asked her.

"I just got her 5 minutes ago," She told me not making eye contact.

"Oh right…" I replied.

She was boring me. She had green eyes, short auburn hair, an Abercrombie sweater on that was navy blue with a white t-shirt under it, khaki pants, and studs for earrings on. She looked so plain to me. But she surprised me in Biology because she raised her hand for every question or problem. And every time she was called on, she got it right. She was smart…too smart for a new kid.

After biology was over, I went to my locker, and she was there too, NEXT to my locker.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her suspiciously.

"This is my locker," Carley replied.

"Oh…" I said.

I was taking my math books out of my locker, and so was Carley.

"You have math next too?" I asked.

"That's what it says on my schedule," She told me.

I looked at her schedule. It had every subject on it that I had in the same order, time, day, and everything.

"Oh cool, you have the same schedule as me!" Carley said excitedly.

That was the first time I saw emotion on her face…EVER!!!

"I never really got your name? What is it?"

"Lilly," I replied, "And you're Carley."

"Yeah," Carley started, "So I'm gonna go to math now! See you there!"

She left for math. She was totally different from the girl I saw in biology. But then again, biology makes everyone feel that way.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley said to me as she walked up to me.

"Hey," I said just looking at Carley walk away.

Then I walked to math myself.

**Miley's POV**

She said 'hey' and then just walked away. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!? She didn't even look at me!

So anyway, I walked to math too since it was my next subject also. The math teacher Mr.…whatever his name is assigned seats. And Lilly and the new girl sat next to each other…AGAIN! She was boring me. She was soooo skinny. Not too skinny, but like, JUST right. I was so jealous.

"Miley!" Lilly whispered 2 me from across the room.

"WHAT!?" I yelled forgetting we were in math class.

"Miley, does it surprise you that you have a test tomorrow that you knew about since LAST WEEK?" The teacher said.

"BUT LILLY WAS TALKING TO ME! AND-" I was explaining but I was cut off.

"I'll see you after class" He said.

He continued writing on the board. LILLY JUST GOT ME IN TROUBLE! Then I saw her mouthing the words sorry to me. The btch.

**Lilly's POV**

I didn't mean for Miley to get in trouble! She's gonna hate me for life! I didn't see her mouthing the words 'it's ok' to me back, so I continued writing in my notebook. Then I heard Carley humming a song. It sounded soooo familiar.

"Hey, isn't that song you're humming, ummm, Australia by the Jonas Brothers?" I whispered.

"Um…yeah." She replied in a whisper. The rest of our conversation was whispering.

"You like the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yeah, I LOVE them! Especially Kevin!"

"Really? A lot of people are haters and say he's 'just there'. He's the lead guitarist! He isn't 'just there'!"

"I KNOW!"

"I have tickets for their concert on Saturday! And VIP passes! Do you wanna come?"

"I'D LOVE TO! WE GET TO MEET THEM?!"

"Yup,"

"THAT'S SO COOL! I WANNA COME!"

"Ok! The concert's at 8 pm on Saturday, so come to my house at about 5 pm at least."

"Ok! I'll so be there!"

----------------------------

Ok, it's so boring. Nothing happened in this chapter. I'll find some way 2 make it interesting!


	2. Until we meet again and again and again

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!

On Saturday…

**Carley's POV**

I was so excited to go to the concert! So I went to Lilly's house at noon! I'd give ANYTHING to meet Kevin! But when she said for me to come at 5, I guess she meant it. She had bed-head, she was in her PJ's, fuzzy slippers and everything!

"Um…hi Lilly? If you really are Lilly." I said with a stunned face on.

"Why are you here at my house 5 hours early?" She asked me.

"I was excited,"

We had a 2 minute stare-down.

"I guess you can come in. Just wait in here, I'll go change out of my Saturday style." Lilly finally said. She led me to her family room then she went upstairs to change.

I sat down and started looking around while thinking about how I was gonna meet Kevin. I was SO excited! I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom to tell her that I left early for Lilly's.

---------------

(**Carley**, _Carley's mom_)

**Mom?**

_Carley? Where are you?_

**I went to Lilly's house early. I'm just really excited! I mean, I'M GONNA MEET KEVIN JONAS!**

_Oh right. He's the one that plays the guitar with the hair that is strait most of the time, right?_

**Mom! He's not **_**the**_** one, he's the **_**only**_** one!**

_Oh well, excuse me!_

**I'll see you later mom! And do me a favor and don't call my cell. It's gonna be off.**

_Ooh, I see. Just don't come back with any pregnancy news._

**MOM! Ugh, anyway, bye! Love you!**

----------------

I hung up the phone and started singing S.O.S. and dancing. That's when Lilly came downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked me. I was embarrassed.

"Happy dancing! I'm so excited! Words can't explain it!" I replied with a TRUTHFUL answer.

"So what do you wanna do for the 5 hours that we have?" Lilly looked at me and the outfit I was wearing, "Are you SERIOUSLY gonna wear that?"

"Um…yeah I guess." I told her.

"No, no, no! We need to change that! Let's go shopping!"

"But don't we need to ask your mom first?"

"Oh yeah, HEY MOM! CAN WE GO TO THE MALL FOR LIKE 2 HOURS!?"

"FINE!!!!!" Lilly's mom replied. By that time, I thought I had gone deaf.

"It's fine! Let's go!"

We had to walk to the mall since we didn't have our driver's licenses because we were only 15. Bad idea. I was so tired by the time we got there that my asthma was acting up, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I have asthma.

I grabbed my inhaler out of my pocket and used it.

"You have asthma?" Lilly asked me.

"Yeah. I've had a breathing problem since I was 6." I replied to her question.

"So anyway, let's start at Hollister!"

We went in and bought a $20 mini skirt that was black with pink strips that came down vertically.

"This is perfect!" I said. But I had already used half of my money on it. So I decided to go to 2 different stored and buy a shirt from one, and shoes from the other.

As we were walking, I felt thirsty, and a little cold for some reason.

"Can we stop at Starbucks?" I asked with a craving for a Frapuccino (it's probably spelled wrong XD).

"Sure!" Lilly said as we turned around heading to Starbucks.

There was a huge line though. But I was so thirsty and strangely cold that I was willing to wait.

--------------------

TWENTY MINUTES LATER, I WAS STILL ON THE FRIKIN' LINE! I was behind some guy that was ordering. JUST ONE MORE GUY TO GO! He was taking forever to order though.

"This person sure is slow!" I whispered to Lilly who was behind me.

"COULD YOU PICK UP THE PACE!" I shouted because I'm such an obnoxious person.

"Ok then," The person said receiving his coffee.

"It's about time," Is what I was about to say but when the person turned around, I saw that it was…KEVIN JONAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"O…M…G…" I started as he looked me right into the eyes.

"Carley? What are you-" Lilly started to talk but noticed who I was staring at. So she started staring herself.

"Can I help you?" Kevin smiled and asked me in the CUTEST voice I have EVER heard!

I was about to say something, but the RUDE PEOPLE IN THE LINE WERE SO IMPATIENT!

"HURRY UP! WHAT'S THE CRAP FOR?!" Someone screamed.

"I guess I have to go, see you later!" Kevin said and then walked away. I just stared at the place where Kevin was standing. Then I stepped forward and ordered.

-----------------

After having the coffee, we started to shop again.

"You should've SEEN how he looked you in the eyes, Carley! You guys look SO cute together!" Lilly was talking to me.

"I did, because I was looking at his!" I squealed, "To bad those people in the line couldn't wait for another hour while I looked at Kevin!"

Lilly laughed, "Yeah, we'd love to wait while Carley and Kevin just stare at each other in the eyes!"

"You'd better want to!" I joked.

We both started to laugh and then continued to shop. I got a pair of short Uggs that were black and white tights that were…white. Together that cost $10.

"I just need a shirt now." I said as we walked out of Nordstrom.

"Ok. Then we can go back to my house and play some DDR!" Lilly told me.

"Cool!"

I was walking and I bumped into someone and fell down because I was off in day dream land.

"Oh, sorry!" The person I bumped into said.

I was about to say "YOU BETTER BE!" because I'm SO obnoxious. But I realized that I had bumped into Kevin! Another meeting with the hottest Jonas!

"NO! It was my fault," I replied as I was still on the ground.

"Here, let me help you." Kevin said as he put his hand out to help me get up.

I hesitated at first because I didn't think anyone would do anything to me like that. I fall A LOT! And no one comes to MY rescue! But I took his hand. I TOUCHED KEVIN JONAS' HAND! EEP!

"Thanks," I said looking away from him.

"No prob. So I guess now that we've seen each other twice it's time to introduce ourselves." Kevin said trying to clear things up.

Lilly was the first to say something, "I'm Lilly Truscott! Where's NICK!?"

I supposed that she liked Nick.

"He's off with Joe looking for my mom, dad, and Frankie." Kevin replied. Then he looked at me expecting my name.

"Um…I'm Carley McGovern." I said finally making eye contact with him.

"Carley huh?" He said.

"Yeah…"

"Cool, I'm-" He was cut off by Lilly.

"Kevin Jonas. We already know." Lilly said putting her arm on his shoulder, "And this isn't the only time we will be seeing you today! We're here buying clothes for your concert later on! We got the VIP passes and everything!"

Kevin thought for a moment, "Oh, you guys are the ones that won the contest?"

"Yup!" I replied.

"Oh cool!"

"Well, we'll see you later, Kevin!"

"Wait, you guys do realize that you spend the night with us to, right?" Kevin asked before he left.

My jaw dropped along with Lilly's.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kevin replied while smiling which made my heart melt.

"OMIGOD! NOW WE HAVE TO BUY PJ'S!" Lilly shouted.

"But Lilly, don't we already have PJ's?" I asked her.

"…Oh right," Lilly remembered.

Kevin laughed, "So, I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Ok!" Lilly said.

"Okey Dokey," I said.

He laughed, then walked away. Why did he laugh? Was it our hyperness? Or me saying okey dokey?

"He was totally trying to hit on you." Lilly stated.

"No he wasn't! We just met!" I said being against her comment.

"You keep thinking that," She replied again.

After that, we went into Abercrombie for a shirt that was pink with these black designs on it. I also bought earrings and a charm bracelet. Together that was $9.50.

"Can we go back home now?" I asked Lilly.

"Yeah sure!" She said.

But them we ran into Kevin…AGAIN!

"We have GOT to stop doing this," I joked.

"Ha. So you guys come before the show at 7:00. And meet us backstage." Kevin told us.

"Sure!" Lilly said.

That's when Nick and Joe came.

"Hey Kev, we found 'em!" Joe yelled to his older brother.

Joe stopped talking when he noticed Lilly in the room. He just stared at her.

**Lilly's POV**

It was so awkward. Joe kept on staring at me. So I decided to stare at him back.

Then Nick started to look at Joe. Then he looked at me. I couldn't stand his hotness! HE'S SO CUTE! So then Carley decided to say something through the awkward silence.

"Um…hello?" She called that a sentence for 'breaking the ice'. PSHHH!

"Huh? Oh yeah. Joe, Nick, these two are the ones who won that contest. Ironic, huh?" Kevin told them.

"How do you know that?" Nick asked.

"I met them once at Starbucks, once at some other place, and the third time here."

"Oh, well I'm Joe." Joe said in a smooth voice. I started laughing. I don't know why.

"And I'm Nick." Nick continued after what Joe had said. I just looked at him. His eyes were AH-MAZING!

"HI! I'M LILLY! NICE TO MEET YOU!" I said fast in one breath.

"I'm Carley," Carley said calmly. Haha, calm Carley.

ANYWAYS! I was about to walk away forgetting that they were there. BUT HOW CAN I FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?

"Kevin said that we spend the night with you guys. Are you serious?" Carley asked trying to create some kind of conversation.

"Yup," Nick replied, "You guys come to the concert, after the concert you meet us, then we spend the night. But you guys have already met us so I guess there can be more conversation."

I got so excited! Spending the night with NICK JONAS! _NICK JONAS_!!!!!!!!!

"We'll see you guys there, m-kay?" Carley said as she walked away, "Bye!"

"BYE!" I screamed.

"Later," They said in unison.

----------------------

**Carley's POV**

When we got to Lilly's house, we played DDR non-stop, then it was 6:15 so we took a shower because we were all sweaty, then I put on my new outfit which was SO cute, then we put on a little lip gloss and eye shadow. By the time we were done, it was 6:40.

"Lilly, I need to call my mom and tell her that we get to stay over night." I told Lilly.

"Sure, I need to tell my mom too," Lilly said.

I took out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number.

--------------------------

(**Carley**, _Carley's mom)_

**Mom?**

_Yes, Carley?_

**The concert VIP passes include staying with them over night. CAN ****I**

_…Sure. But remember what I said, no pregnancy __news._

**Ha. Ok mommy, bye!**

_Bye._

------------------------

I hung up my cell phone. YES! I get to sleep over with Kevin, Joe, and Nick.

Then Lilly came back upstairs.

"What did your mom say?" I asked her.

"She said ok!" Lilly said happy dancing.

"So did my mom!"

We started happy dancing together.

"Ok, let's not get sweaty again. I wanna look nice when I see them again!" Lilly informed.

I started laughing then I picked up my purse.

"We should go now. I don't wanna be late." I told Lilly.

"Yeah. I'll get my mom to drive us there."

When we did get there, I looked at the stadium the concert was being taken place in.

All I could say was, "I hope Kevin likes my outfit."

----------------------------

So this chapter is more interesting than the other one. I'm gonna update tomorrow. I'm tired.


	3. The concert and SURPRISE

Disclaimer: Let me check…nope, don't own it

**Carley's POV**

I stepped into the stadium and immediately saw body guards. I freaked out so I hid behind Lilly.

"Carley, they're just body guards." Lilly informed me.

"I know that! But that's a big shock when they're the first thing you see when you walk into a building." I said.

Nick was laughing from the stage. I didn't really get what was so funny, but I started laughing. And so did Lilly. Then Kevin, then Joe.

"HAHAHAHA what's so funny?" I asked cutting off the laughter.

"…I don't know," Kevin replied. He was so cute when he said that.

I walked to the stage where Nick, Joe, and Kevin were.

"So this is where you're gonna perform?" Lilly asked from off of the stage

"Yeah, pretty much." Joe replied.

"Aren't you guys on tour?" I asked them.

"Yeah, why?" Kevin asked.

"How are you guys sleeping here if you have a concert tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's concert is here too." Joe told me.

"Ooooh."

Lilly raised her hand. I guessed she was gonna ask a question.

"Yes Lilly." Joe said.

"Do you guys know what you are gonna play?" What kind of a question was that?!

"Um…yeah?" Kevin said.

"CAN I REQUEST SOMETHING RIGHT NOW?!" Lilly asked shouting.

"Yeah sure," Nick replied while getting ready to play.

"Can you play…HOLD ON!"

"Sure," Joe said.

They started to play.

_"We don't have time left to regret,_

_Hold On,_

_It will take more than common sense,_

_Hold On,_

_So stop your wondering, take a stand,_

_Hold On,_

_'Cause there's more to life than just to live,_

_Hold On,_

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud, there's too many tears to drown them out so Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_One single smile a helping hand,_

_Hold On,_

_It's not that hard to be a friend,_

_Hold On,_

_So don't give up, stand 'til the end,_

_Hold On,_

_'Cause there's more to life than just to live,_

_Hold On,_

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud, there's too many tears to drown them out so Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_When you love someone, and they break your heart, don't give up on love, have faith restart just Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_…When it falls apart, and you're feeling lost, all your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on!_

_Hold On!_

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud, there's too many tears to drown them out so Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_When you love someone, and they break your heart, don't give up on love, have faith restart just Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud, there's too many tears to drown them out so Hold On,_

_(Hold__On!)_

_Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_When you love someone, and they break your heart, don't give up on love, have faith restart just Hold On,_

_(Hold On!)_

_Hold On!_

_(Hold On!)"_

By the time they were done, Lilly started clapping, so I clapped too.

"You guys ROCK!" Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs. Again, I almost went deaf.

"Thanks!" Nick said.

"You guys must get a workout by running from fans!" I joked.

Kevin laughed, "Yeah I guess," I MADE KEVIN JONAS LAUGH! EEP!

That's when Lilly RANDOMLY dropped all of her stuff on the ground and sat down.

"Um…Lilly," I started, "You know there's a new invention called THE CHAIR!"

They all started laughing.

"I know, but the floor is…better," Lilly said.

"You want us to show you around backstage?" Joe asked us.

"Sure!" Lilly and I said in unison. Joe just smiled at Lilly and led us backstage.

**Lilly's POV**

Joe looked at me again. This time it just freaked me out. Is he hitting on me? Sorry Joe, but I've already got eyes set on your little brother!

So anyways, I saw what backstage looked like and how we would be there for the next hour or less. Then Nick told us that they were gonna take us somewhere afterwards. So Carley and I had to call our mom's…AGAIN!

---------------------------

(_Lilly_, **Lilly's mom**)

_Mom?_

**Lilly? What is it now?**

_They say they're gonna take us somewhere afterwards. Can I go?_

**…Ok. But I don't wanna find and babies when you get back.**

_Haha. Very funny mom._

**I'll see you when?**

_Um…10:30 at least. Ok mom, bye! Love ya!_

--------------------------

I heard Carley's mom say something similar to 'Don't get any babies'. I guess they think alike.

"I've always wanted to play the guitar," Carley randomly said. I guess she was thinking out-loud.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

She looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her. I guess she didn't know she said that out-loud.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I've always wanted to, I just never told anyone I wanted to so it wouldn't add on to me playing the piano and violin." She added.

"Maybe I can teach you," Kevin said while smiling. I KNEW he was flirting with Carley now.

"Really?! That would be so awesome!" Carley said excitedly.

I sat down next to Carley on the nearest couch and Nick, Joe, and Kevin sat on 3 separate ones.

"So, are you guys aware that basically the whole world loves you?" I asked trying to create a conversation. But it sounded so dumb.

**Kevin's POV**

No offense to Lilly or anything, but that question was just stupid. But it may be true. You never know.

"Um…I'm not sure…?" Nick said while asking a question at the same time.

"Lilly, that question had no logic." Carley said while laughing.

"I know, that's why I said it!" Lilly said smiling.

Carley started laughing even more. Her laugh was adorable.

"So who are you guys on tour with?" Carley asked.

"Um, Hannah," Joe said.

"Again?" Lilly wondered. (This story takes place when Carley and Lilly are 16, Joe is 19, and Kevin is 21.)

"Yeah, it's just she was willing to go on tour with us again."

Lilly had this look on her face. I don't know how to describe it. It was weird though.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Lilly started looking at us.

"Oh, is it that Hannah is Miley Stewart?" Carley asked. Lilly gasped. I had NO idea what was going on.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Lilly asked Carley.

"I figured it out when I first saw her. There's a HUGE resemblance." Carley replied.

"Who's Miley?" Me and my brothers asked in unison.

"Hannah Montana," Carley and Lilly said in unison.

Then my dad walked into the room.

"Guys, time for lockdown." He said.

"Oh, ok. Let's go!" Nick said while clapping.

"Sorry guys. It's just that lockdown-" I was about to explain but I was cut off.

"We know. You sit in a room and practice songs for like 20 minutes." Carley said.

"Yeah exactly. See you guys in the crowd!" Joe said while walking in the room.

We all walked in the room and closed the door behind us. During lockdown, all I could think about was Carley. She's really pretty. I'd love to date her too. I might ask to go out with her when we take them out to dinner.

**Carley's POV**

We went back to the regular floor and sat down in our seats. We sat in the very front row of the VIP section, I mean OUR VIP section! We were the only ones in there! We sat and talked about Nick, Joe, and Kevin.

"Kevin was SO hitting on you, Carley! You have to admit." Lilly said.

" Lilly, Joe is hitting on you! I mean, he always looks at you!" I said.

"Well, Kevin always smiles at you!"

"And Joe does too!"

We started to laugh.

"Joe's got to realize that I only have eyes for one Jonas! And that's Nick!"

"I thought so. It was too obvious when you asked Kevin where he was."

Then, the lights dimmed, then went off. There was a TON of screaming. I was about to cover my ears but then Kevin came out so I didn't wanna look like I didn't like their fans. So I got up and screamed too. Then Lilly did, too.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Nick asked into the microphone. They didn't even answer yes. They just screamed even more, "Awesome,"

"We just wanted to start you off, with this wonderful song." Joe added. They started to play Australia. My favorite song by them. There was more screaming. I was one of those people screaming.

The order of songs that they played was Australia, Games, S.O.S., Goodnight and Goodbye, Hold On, Hello Beautiful, Year 3000, and Take a Breath. Hannah wasn't there. I guess Miley's gonna join them on tour later.

After the performance, we went backstage.

"You guys were AWESOME!" Lilly screamed.

"Thanks!" Nick said while drinking a water bottle.

"I saw you guys singing along to every song!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Well, you know," Lilly said.

Then, Joe came and he whispered something to Kevin and Nick. I had no idea what was going on. I tried to break the silence.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

Kevin, Joe, and Nick stopped whispering and looked at me.

"Hm?" I didn't like the fact that they all had their eyes on me.

"Oh, it's no where special…" Kevin said answering my question. But it wasn't really answered.

"We're gonna bring you now, ok?" Nick asked us.

"Sure," Lilly and I said in unison.

Then Kevin tied a cloth around my head covering my eyes. Then Joe did the same thing to Lilly.

"Um…I hate to ask, but, what the hell is this?" Lilly said.

I elbowed her.

"Just roll with it," I whispered to her.

"Follow us," Nick said.

"Is that physically possible?" Lilly asked.

"What do you mean is that…Ooooh,"

Kevin led me by pushing me. I couldn't tell what Joe was doing to Lilly because I COULDN'T SEE!

When we finally stopped, Kevin took the cloth off of me. They led us to this place that was next to a lake. It was really romantic. I tried not to kiss Kevin. It was SO tempting.

"I thought you guys were taking us to eat somewhere," Lilly pointed out.

"We did," Nick said pointing to a picnic blanket that lay on the ground with candle lights and plates and napkins and silverware and everything.

This brought a whole new meaning to the word 'romantic'. Now I REALLY felt like kissing Kevin.

"Whose idea was this?!" Lilly asked getting excited.

"Kevin's," Joe and Nick said in unison.

SO HARD! I WAS TRYING SO HARD NOT TO KISS HIM!

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup," Kevin said.

"Wow…"


	4. Do you wanna go on tour?

Disclaimer: psh, I wish I owned it

**Carley's POV**

When Kevin asked me to go out with him, I almost cried. BUT I DIDN'T!

"I'd love to," I replied while smiling.

"Great. See you later, ok?"

"Ok," I said trying not to sound too overexcited.

He gave me a hug and then walked away with his brothers. My heart had officially melted.

Lilly was looking at me wondering why he hugged me.

"What was that?" She asked me while smirking.

"Um…" I started and then whispered, " Kevin asked me out!"

"WHAT!? OMIGOD!"

"I know!"

"You're so lucky that you're going out with one of the Jonas Brothers!"

I smiled and looked away.

"Um…shouldn't we call your mom so we can go to…wait, AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW THEM!?"

Lilly looked at me confused then she remembered.

"OH YEAH! C'MON LET'S GO!" She yelled.

We grabbed our bags and ran after them. We ran so fast that we passed them because they were waiting for us to come with them. Then we ran backwards back to where they were.

"HI!" Lilly said.

"HEY!" Nick said joking around with her.

"You guys almost forgot, huh?" Joe asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Don't worry. So did we."

"Where are we sleeping?" Lilly wondered.

Joe pointed to another of the most romantic places I have ever seen. It was a place where there were open spaces and a great view of the stars.

"Who's idea was this?" I asked just starring at the stars.

"Kevin's," Joe and Nick said in unison again.

I didn't know if I could kiss Kevin. I mean we had just gotten together.

"This is so awesome!" Lilly said. She ran, put her stuff on the ground, and lay down looking at the stars. Joe, Nick, Kevin, and I joined her.

For the whole night until about 12:00 p.m., we were up. Joe, Nick, and Lilly were talking together while they left me and Kevin alone. I supposed that Kevin told Joe and Nick too. We also had gotten washed up and all of that stuff.

**Kevin's POV**

"You really wanna learn how to play the guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah. I used to know how but I stopped taking lessons. I wanted to learn on my own, but a lot of things came up, so I didn't." Carley told me.

"What type of things?"

"Well…when I was about 9, my dad died in a car accident. And since then it's been me, my mom, and my little sister."

I hugged her because she was really close to crying. I went on and tried to change the subject.

"You have a little sister?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Her name's Madeline. She's 8." She told me.

I didn't wanna bring up the subject of her dad dying but I had to ask a question.

"So she was one when your dad died?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and she doesn't even remember him. It's really hard for her not to know what her dad looked like or that she never had a relationship with him." She told me.

I hugged her again tighter. The first time I hugged her for comfort, the second time was just because.

"Anytime we show her pictures, she freaks out and starts crying. She says she thinks she remembers but she doesn't know."

I hugged her again for the third time.

"Why do you keep hugging me?" She asked me.

"…I dunno," I wondered.

She laughed and then looked at the sky. The stars were beautiful. I had an urge to kiss her but since we just got together I thought it would be best to wait until a few weeks or so for the first kiss.

"How do we keep in touch if you're going on tour?" She asked me.

"It's simple. I'll give you my cell phone number." I told her.

"Oh, ok!"

I gave her my cell phone number and she gave me her cell phone and house numbers.

"There could be another way," I thought out-loud.

"How?" Carley asked me.

I got up and talked on my cell.

**Carley's POV**

I didn't know what Kevin wanted to do. I'd love to spend more time with him before they leave the day after tomorrow.

After 10 minutes, Kevin came back but he called Nick and Joe to come over to him. So they did.

"Carley? What are they doing?" Lilly asked me.

"I don't know," I told her looking at them walk away with Kevin talking to Nick and Joe.

"So how's Kevin?"

"He's really sweet,"

"Anything more?"

"There's a lot more! But I think that the best things to describe him by are sweet and sympathetic."

"That's so cute!"

"What were you talking about with Nick and Joe?"

"We were just joking around. Joe was being funny and Nick was being cute. Ya know?"

"Haha,"

Then Kevin, Joe, and Nick came back.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lilly asked.

"We wanted to ask you guys. Do you wanna go on tour with us?" Nick asked.

"I'D LOVE TO!" we both said in unison.

"I'd have to call my mom and tell her, but its after midnight." Lilly said.

"It's that late?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Kevin replied while looking at his watch.

Nick yawned and fell on the ground. He didn't feint. He fell asleep.

"Maybe we should all go to sleep," I suggested while laughing at what Nick had done.

"Yeah," everyone else who DIDN'T fall on the ground said.

The line up of sleeping was Kevin, me, Nick, Joe, then Lilly.

Nick, Joe, and Lilly were already sleeping. I was about to close my eyes but then I just had to look at Kevin. He was looking at me and didn't look away when I looked at him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," He said back, "You're not gonna go to sleep?"

"I am. I'm just not exactly tired yet,"

"Me either,"

But I looked at the stars and then looked at Kevin again, but he was looking at the stars. He put his arm around me and I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

-----------------

When I woke up, it wasn't because I wasn't tired anymore, it was because of giggling and flashing of CELL PHONE'S! NICK, JOE, AND LILLY WERE TAKING PICTURES OF ME AND KEVIN WITH KEVIN HAVING HIS ARM AROUND ME AND MY HAVING MY HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Kevin and I asked in unison.

"You guys look so cute! Here look!" Lilly told us while holding out her phone to show us the picture she took. It WAS cute. But I didn't wanna admit it.

"Whatever," Kevin and I said in unison again.

Kevin looked at his watch. It said 9:00 a.m.

"Why are you guys up anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Just because," Joe replied.

I took out my cell phone and walked in the other direction away from them.

"Where're you going?" Nick asked.

"I'm calling my mom right now," I told Nick.

--------------------

(**Carley**, _Carley's mom_)

**Mom?**

_Carley? How did you sleep last night?_

**I slept fine. Mom…?**

_Yes?_

**Kevin asked me out.**

_Really!? That's fantastic!_

**Yeah! And I got his phone number and everything! But I can't see him for a while because he's on tour. I so they offered if we could go with them on the rest of the tour. I said I'd love to but I know you wouldn't let me so I wanna try to get to know him today.**

_What made you think that I would say no to you going on tour?_

**I didn't think you would want me to go on tour after I**** asked if I could go to the concert and asked if I could sleep over.**

_Those are good reasons, but I don't want to stop you from having fun._

**So I can go?**

_Sure, honey._

**YES! OMIGOD! THANK YOU MOM! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! BYE!**

-------------------------

I walked back to where Joe, Kevin, Lilly, and Nick were.

"What did she say?" Lilly asked.

"SHE SAID YES!" I yelled.

"Cool! My mom did too!"

"So do you guys need a ride back?" Joe asked.

"…We never had a ride here." Lilly pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Joe remembered, "How did we get here then?"

"How are we supposed to know? We had our eyes COVERED the whole time!"

"Don't worry. I know the way back," Kevin said. He's so smart…

Kevin led us back to their tour bus. It took about 20 minutes though. He's not THAT good with direction, but he was so cute when he was confused.

"I need to go to my house and pack. It might take a while because I need to choose my outfit for everyday, and PJ's, and all that stuff," I said.

"Yeah me too!" Lilly said walking to the way you go to her house.

I was about to leave but then Kevin said something.

"What? No hug for me?" He said giving me puppy eyes.

I smiled and ran to give him a hug. Then I ran to the way you go to my house.

----------------------

I finished this chapter! I didn't really like writing it because I started to run out of ideas. I'll update soon! IT'S THE WEEKEND!


	5. Bad News

Disclaimer: I own Carley and nothing else in this story

I'm going strait to the tour. I can't be bothered with the packing. But now they're at the mall. And I also decided to call the couple Kevin and Carley, Karley!

**Lilly's POV**

The same day, we hung out at the mall. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were buying things for the concert later and Carley and I were buying things to wear for their concerts and everything.

"I'm sooooo glad we're going on tour with you guys. I'm gonna miss advanced math for 3 months!" I said.

"You're in advanced math?" Nick asked me. Ha, so innocent.

"Yup, it's pretty easy too,"

"Are you in advanced math Carley?" Kevin asked her.

"Yeah, I don't think it's easy, but it's not hard either. And then the other math class's tests and quizzes are like, 2+2 or 8x9! It's not fair!" Carley told Kevin.

"I KNOW, RIGHT!?" I said.

Joe, Kevin, and Nick had no idea what we were talking about.

"Never mind," Carley and I said in unison.

That's when I saw Oliver. I ran over to him while Carley stayed looking just as confused as Kevin, Joe, and Nick.

"Oliver! What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Why are you here? I wouldn't expect you to be here alone." He wondered.

"I'm not. But why are you here?"

"Shopping with Miley,"

"Why?"

"Well…I don't know if she told you, but we got together on Wednesday. And that's why she couldn't come to the concert you invited her to. She had a date with me."

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

"She said she didn't like how you were spending so much time with her," Oliver pointed at Carley.

**Kevin's POV**

I didn't know who this guy was, but he was pointing at my girlfriend. I went into a protective mode and shifted next to Carley a little more. Lilly and that guy then came over to us.

"Joe, Nick, Kevin, Carley, this is Oliver. Oliver, meet Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Carley!" She told him.

"Hey," we all said in unison.

"What's up?" he asked us.

Then some girl walked up to him and kissed him. Completely random.

"Hey cutie! Whatcha been up to?" She asked.

I was confused along with Nick, Joe, and Carley.

"Who the hell are you?" Joe asked. I elbowed him for being rude.

"OMG! YOU'RE THE JONAS BROTHERS!" She screamed. Gee that sure got everyone's attention.

We all immediately ran out of the building because we all knew what happens when you scream THAT out. We ran to the place we were last night where no one knew about it but me, Joe, Nick, Carley, and Lilly.

"OK, MILEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Lilly screamed. I supposed that she was Miley Stewart A.K.A. Hannah Montana.

"What was what? I was just excited. And I expressed my feelings by yelling- ok what's she doing here?" Miley was talking and then stopped and pointed our Carley. I went into an even more protective mode and walked next to Carley even more.

"I invited her to the concert. And we slept over. And now were going on tour with them. And she's Kevin's girlfriend." Lilly said.

Miley was getting mad just looking at Carley.

"So I have to go on tour with HER!?" Miley said.

"Oh, so you're Hannah?" Carley said smartly to make Miley feel dumb. And it worked.

"NO WAIT!" She said.

"I already know. Forget it."

"YOU TOLD HER!?"

"Well yeah. BUT she already knew before I told her."

Miley was mad at Carley AND Lilly now. She was walking over to Carley but I walked in front of her.

"Oh, so now you have a body guard? I HATE YOU NOW!" Miley screamed at Carley.

"Ok first, Kevin's not my body guard he's my boyfriend, and second, you never liked me in the first place!" Carley said back.

"UGH! It angers me to know that I have to spend 3 MONTHS with you!"

"It's not so delightful to me either." Carley mumbled. But she mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear her. Joe gave her a high five, me and Nick laughed, and Lilly was looking at Miley with a 'in your face' look on her face.

"It's ok," Oliver said hugging Miley.

"Get a room." Lilly said. We all gave her high fives.

"Well, I'm going on tour with you guys because I need to spend MORE TIME with Miley!" Oliver told us.

"NOOOOO!" everyone but Miley and Oliver said in unison.

"We get 2 for the price of one fight," Carley mumbled. She also got high fives.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP IT WITH THE HIGH FIVES?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST HUG OR SUMTHING! Oh wait, IT'S 'CAUSE HUGS ARE OVERRATED!" Miley screamed.

"Just FYI," everyone but Miley and Oliver said in unison.

"Ugh!"

"C'mon Miley, let's go pack for the tour," Oliver said. Then they walked away.

"Thank god they left!" I said.

"Is he really going on tour with us? It was bad enough Miley was going." Carley asked.

"He probably is. I mean, 'Hannah's' going on tour too so she has as much control of who goes on tour as we do." Nick told me.

Carley turned her head to him. "You just HAD to say that,"

"It's my job," Nick smiled and said.

I looked at my watch and it read 4:00.

"We need to start to head back to the bus," I said.

"OH GOOD! And can we drop our bags off there too?" Lilly asked.

"Sure," Joe said laughing.

**Nick's POV **(He finally has one!)

When we went back to the bus, the girls were just staring at it. I didn't know if it was a stare that was saying 'this is so cool!' or the stare that was saying 'what the hell is this?'. LUCKLIY, it was the stare of 'this is so cool!'.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE BUS!" Lilly shouted.

We saw bags that were in the compartment thing on the outside of the bus that had name tags that said 'Miley' and 'Oliver'.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" We all said in unison as Miley and Oliver walked out of the bus.

"You guys are so immature!" Miley shouted.

"Well at least we don't wear blonde wigs," Carley pointed out. We gave her high fives. And that made Miley even angrier.

"WELL…UGH!" Miley stomped to the stadium where Joe, Kevin, and I performed yesterday.

"She's performing?" Carley asked.

"Sadly," Kevin replied.

Kevin looked at his watch again. It was getting annoying how he looked at his watch every 5 minutes. I call him 'Brother Time'.

"What time is it now Brother Time?" I asked. That made Lilly giggle.

"…SUMMER TIME! No, its 5:00. We need to go warm up," Kevin told us.

"Sure," Joe and I said.

"Wait! Can we watch?" Carley asked.

"Why would you ask that? Of course you can!" Kevin told her.

Then they followed us. We warmed up to S.O.S., Goodnight and Goodbye, and Hello Beautiful.

"I don't know how I can say it this time, but you guys STILL rock!" Lilly told us.

"Thanks," I replied.

Then Miley wearing the dead cat on her head (her wig) walked on the stage with her band behind her.

"Ok, get off. I'm warming up now," Miley told us.

"Geez. We just got on 9 minutes ago," Kevin said.

"I know, exactly. That's TOO much! NOW LEAVE!" Miley screamed.

We quickly went off of the stage with Lilly and Carley following us.

**Carley's POV**

Backstage was Robbie Ray, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Frankie, and Oliver.

"Lilly, are you and Miley having a falling out?" Robbie Ray asked Lilly.

"Yeah, kind of," Lilly replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas then looked at me.

"Is your name Carley?" Mrs. Jonas asked me.

"Um…yes," I replied.

"I've heard tons about you! You're Kevin's girlfriend, correct?"

"Mom!" Kevin wailed. He was so funny.

"Yeah," I said while laughing.

I turned around and saw Oliver glaring at me. I tried not to make eye contact by looking away, but he didn't stop. So then I decided to glare at him back.

"I hate you," he said.

"I know," I said while looking away.

Then Miley came back from warming up. She pushed me out of the way. And I wasn't even IN the way. And she was getting to Oliver. I almost fell down but Kevin caught my balance.

"What did you do that for?" Is what I was going to say, but Kevin said it for me.

"I FELT like it. Is that good enough for you?" Miley replied.

I was getting so fed up with her. She was being the biggest b-tch. I didn't even DO anything. I never talked to her at school. Yet, she hates me.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing," Kevin told her.

"JEALOUS!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF HER! SHES ALMOST LIKE A STICK!" Miley screamed.

"You told me you were a little jealous of her though Miley," Oliver said. Miley elbowed him. It REALLY looked like it hurt. I started laughing.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO PERFECT! YOU CAN'T BE ALL THAT! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU BULIMIC? ARE YOU ANAREXIC!?" Miley asked me these personal questions.

"No," I replied, "But I do have asthma,"

"YOU DO!?" Everyone but Lilly asked. I forgot to tell them.

"HA! SO YOU'RE NOT PERFECT!" Miley screamed in my EAR. These people love to try and make me go deaf.

"I never said I was!" I replied.

"Since when did you have asthma? Last night?" Nick asked me.

"NO!" I replied to the sarcastic question.

Kevin looked at his watch again. It read 7:00.

"We have an hour 'til the concert. Then we leave California." Kevin told us.

"YES!" Lilly screamed. She couldn't wait to leave.

We kept on talking, arguing with Miley, making fun of Miley's wig, high fiving each other and joking around until the concert started. Miley- I mean! Hannah was the opening act for the Jonas Brothers. She sang Life's What You Make It, Rockstar, Old Blue Jeans, and Best of Both Worlds. Then there was what everyone REALLY came to see, THE JONAS BROTHERS! Kevin let me announce that they were performing next. Which was really sweet in BOTH ways! They performed Kids of the Future, Hold On, S.O.S., Games, Australia, Still In Love With You, Hello Beautiful, Inseparable, Just Friends, and the last thing that they performed was We Got The Party, which they had to perform with 'Hannah' in.

"YOU GUYS STILL ROCK!" Lilly yelled as they walked off the stage.

"And I don't!?" Miley popped her head into the conversation.

"Meh," we all said.

"Can we go to the bus now!? I'm so anxious!" Lilly was begging.

"Sure," Joe replied.

We walked to the bus and got on it. Kevin showed me to my bunk, Joe showed Lilly to her bunk, and Nick showed Miley to her bunk.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?!" Oliver whined.

"Don't worry! You can sleep in my bed!" Miley suggested to Oliver while touching his face in a very awkward manner.

"What are you gonna do all night? Make love?" I asked. I received high fives from everyone but Miley and Oliver.

"Immature," Miley and Oliver said to me.

Then the adults and Frankie came on the bus. We didn't want them to hear what we were talking about so we all rushed to the nearest couches. I sat with Kevin on one couch, Lilly sat in between Joe and Nick on another couch, and Miley and Oliver sat on a couch that was as far away from us as possible.

"What are you guys up to?" Robbie Ray asked us.

"Nothing," we all replied in unison.

Then the bus driver got on. He sat in the driver seat and closed the door. And he asked us if everyone was on.

"Yeah," we all said in unison.

"But some people who're here, we wish they weren't," I mumbled to Kevin. He gave me a high five 'cause he knew the people who I was talking about.

Then we sat back and I looked out of one of the windows. I saw a sign that said 'You Are Now Leaving California'.

-----------------------

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I meant for this chapter to be the beginning of the whole tour. But it ended up being the beginning at the end. So, yeah. I'LL UPDATE SOON!


	6. Finally Friends

Disclaimer: Ugh, I DON'T OWN IT!

**Carley's POV**

It was the next day. Don't think that we fell asleep on the couches. We went to our bunks. So anyway, I woke up NOT because I wasn't tired anymore, but because of ARGUING! I went to the lounge area. It turned out that Kevin, Nick, Joe, and Lilly were arguing with Miley and Oliver. It was something about who the people come for when the come to concerts; The Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"CARLEY!" They all said to me.

"WHAT!?"

"WHO DO THE PEOPLE COME FOR!? THE JONAS BROTHERS OR HANNAH MONTANA!?" Joe got up and screamed in my ear.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!" I screamed back in his ear.

"WHAT!?" Oliver and Miley yelled.

"FACE IT! IT'S NOT EVEN YOUR TOUR! YOU'RE JUST THE OPENING ACT!" Joe yelled at them.

"WHY ASK HER!? SHE KNOWS NOTHING!" Miley screamed.

"LOOK AT A WEBSITE WHERE YOU GET TICKETS FROM! IT SAYS 'TICKETS FOR THE JONAS BROTHERS'! NOT HANNAH MONTANA!" Kevin yelled to Miley about that comment she made.

So she did. She took out her laptop and looked at ticket master. It DID say 'Tickets for The Jonas Brothers'.

"HA!" they screamed in her ear.

"WHATEVER!" Miley screamed to us back.

"DON'T WHATEVER US! YOU KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" Lilly yelled.

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING!?" Miley yelled back.

"WHY DON'T YOU!?" Lilly yelled back.

"I'M NOT GONNA UNLESS YOU DO!"

"I'M NOT GONNA STOP YELLING!"

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled. Surprisingly it worked. But I didn't think it would, so I had nothing to say.

"Um…hi," I said.

"HI!" Joe yelled.

"I'm playing DDR," Miley said getting up from the couch and started to set it up in the other room.

"I could beat you in that," Lilly pointed out as she walked into the other room. Then we all walked into the other room.

"Who wants to play me!?" Miley asked us. None of us answered her.

"I don't WANT to play you. But I want to beat you," I said.

"OOOOOOO!" everyone said.

"Fine, then I'll play you. And I'LL be the one that beats YOU." She stressed.

I CRUSHED her! She was horrible! I didn't even sweat. There were PUDDLES around her (not literally)! I got high fives from everyone. She went and sat back down next to Oliver.

"OH! BUT YOU DON'T WANNA PLAY AGAINST ME!?" Lilly yelled at her.

"OOOOOOO!" everyone said again.

"Fine," Miley said getting up.

"Joe! Fetch me a water bottle," I said joking around. He got up, got a water bottle, threw it at my face, and then sat back down.

"Thaaanks," I said while hitting him in the back of his head. He had become like a brother to me.

"Your very welcome," he replied.

Lilly crushed Miley too. She thought she was so good. She sucked. Lilly got high fives too.

"YOU ALL SUCK!" Miley screamed randomly.

We just looked at her. She looked at us. It was a stare down. I wasn't actually staring at anyone. I was just looking at Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Lilly, then looked at Miley and Oliver a bunch of times.

"HOW ABOUT THAT…CHOCOLATE?!" I yelled to break the awkward silence. Everyone was looking at me now.

"I LOVE WHITE CHOCOLATE! MORE THAN STRAWBERRY CHOCOLATE! BUT NOT MORE THAN MILK CHOCOLATE 'CAUSE THAT'S THE BEST!" Joe yelled to add on to what I said.

Miley got mad for some reason and stomped to her bunk. Oliver followed her like some kind of lap dog or something.

"YAY!" Joe said in a kid-ish way.

"What's her problem?" Lilly asked.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Nick volunteered.

"Oooooo!" everyone said.

"Shut up your faces," Nick said leaving the room.

"JOE! PLAY ME IN DDR!" Lilly asked Joe.

"Sure, but you're gonna get crushed," Joe told her as he walked to the second mat.

"In your dreams!"

"Hey Carley, you want me to teach you how to play the guitar now?" Kevin asked me.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Did you bring a guitar?"

"Yup. It was in the back of my closet,"

"Cool,"

Then we walked into lounge area. No one was in there because Joe and Lilly were playing DDR, Nick went to see what was wrong with Miley, Oliver decided to go back to sleep since it was just 9:00, and Frankie and everyone else was still sleeping. Kevin got his guitar out of his bunk and sat down next to me.

"Ok, so do you know how to play a scale?" he asked me.

"I know how to play a 'C', 'F', and 'G' scale," I said as I played them.

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much,"

"Ok, then I'll have to teach you WAY more than I thought I would have to,"

-----------------

We were in there for 5 HOURS! FIVE WHOLE HOURS! But I hugged Kevin for an hour because after 4 hours, I could play all scales that were possible. It wasn't like I could play a song or anything, but I felt like I had accomplished it. He also taught me different notes and which note would be a Sharp or a Flat.

"Thanks A LOT Kevin! I love you!" I told him.

"I love you too," he replied smiling.

Then everyone came back in the room. Nick had a black eye and he had a red mark on both of his cheeks.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"You know when I went to go see what was wrong with Miley?" he asked me.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, well, she beat me up,"

"OMIGOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yeah,"

"THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"Wow, I was expecting at least SOME kind of sympathy,"

"OH, OH, OH! …Aww. Did the little baby get a booboo?"

"Shut up,"

"Did Kevin teach you how to play?" Lilly asked me coming out of the other room.

"Yeah, I learned all of the scales," I told her.

"No songs?"

"I only knew the 'C', 'F', and 'G' scales when Kevin started to teach me,"

Then Miley came in the room with Oliver following her.

"What are you people talking about?" Miley asked us.

"NOTHING! OK? NOTHING!" Lilly replied.

Miley looked at ME even though LILLY is the one who said it.

"I hate you," Miley said.

"How random is that?" I asked.

"I'm just making sure you remember,"

"Well how can I forget when you say it 24/7?"

"Because you're dumb and ugly. You can forget these things that you need to know in the future,"

"I'm dumb and ugly? Have you even looked in the mirror?"

"Yeah, and I saw you,"

"So now you look like so called dumb and ugly Carley?"

"No, but you sure do,"

"I AM Carley,"

"Yeah, and you're dumb and ugly,"

"You shouldn't even BE in advanced math,"

"You're the one that shouldn't,"

"Well I am, and I'm smarter than you ever were,"

"You can't say that! You've only been in our school for 3 days!"

"Exactly my point,"

"YOU KNOW WHAT CARLEY!? YOU'RE SUCH A B-"

Our whole argument was cut off when Lilly slapped Miley across the face. It was actually kind of funny until the reaction that Miley presented. She actually almost tackled Lilly but Joe got in front of Lilly and Miley ended up tackling Joe.

"Ok, whoa," Nick said as he saw Joe on the ground.

"Did Joe just save Lilly from the clutches of Miley's b-tchy-ness?" I asked.

"SAY WHAT!?" Miley said getting up from the ground.

She then headed for me but Kevin got in the way. Then I looked to see what Lilly and Joe were doing. They weren't even in the room anymore. So I turned back to see Miley almost killing Kevin…wait.

"OMIGOD! KEVIN!" I yelled remembering. So I pulled Miley off of Kevin before he ended up dead.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Miley screamed struggling from my hold.

Then Nick helped me and carried her to her bunk.

"Are you ok Kevin?" I asked him.

"Yup, I'm fine," he perked up, "Are you ok? You almost got hurt!"

"Yeah, but I didn't, you did!"

Then suddenly, Lilly and Joe came back…holding hands!

"What the hell?" Oliver asked. I forgot that he was here the whole time. Then Nick came back and saw Joe and Lilly holding hands. But it was as a joke to make Nick feel bad that we planned the night before.

"UGH! AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WITHOUT A GIRLFRIEND!?" Nick asked.

"Yup," we all said.

I looked out of the window and saw a ton of buildings that were huge and wide and a ton of people that were walking and talking non-stop with accents.

"We can't be in New York," I said expecting an answer of where we were.

"We're not. We're in Oklahoma," Kevin told me.

"And you know this why?" Joe asked him.

"Because, I'm smart," Kevin said.

Then Joe and Lilly sat back down. For some reason, Nick sat down on the couch with me and Kevin on it.

"This is a change, why?" I asked.

"Do you really think I want to sit on a couch with the newest couple in town?" Nick asked.

"Oooh. Yeah,"

"So, you think you're ALL THAT in DDR huh?"

"Yeah, AND a bag of skittles," Then I looked at Miley, "So taste my rainbow b-tch,"

"Well I'll play you," Nick said while laughing.

"Fine, but you WILL get crushed. You've seen it happen to Miley, now it's your turn for the experience!"

"Nope, I'm pretty awesome myself,"

"Sure,"

Then we walked into the other room continuing to argue about who was better. But now, Nick had become like a brother to me.

**Joe's POV** (He FINALLY has one!)

In the room I was in, there was a whole fight about who was the next person we would invite on tour, since my dad said that we could invite one more person on tour with us. Miley said to invite Jake while we argued with her to invite Mikayla.

"JAKE IS WAY BETTER THAN MIKAYLA!" Miley yelled.

"MIKAYLA IS LESS OF AN IDIOT!" Lilly yelled.

"I HATE HER!" Miley yelled to us.

"WE DON'T!" we all said in unison.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE AGAINST ME!?"

"WHY ARE YOU NEVER ON OUR SIDE!?"

"Yeah! Join the winning side!" Lilly shouted.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Miley yelled at us.

"YEAH WELL…YOU SUCK MORE!" I yelled at her.

"Oooooo!" everyone who was voting for Mikayla to come said.

"STOP THAT!" Miley yelled at us.

"Make us!" Kevin said.

Nick and Carley came back in the middle of the sentence when Joe said 'YEAH WELL…YOU SUCK MORE!". And throughout the whole fight, for some reason, Nick was keeping quiet. He never said a word. He said NOTHING to make fun of Miley.

"Why don't you guys just leave her alone?" Nick asked us. He'd gone mad.

There was a 5 minute silence of looking at Nick.

"Nick? Are you feeling well?" Carley asked putting her hand of his forehead to see if he had a fever. He shooed it away.

"Yes! But I mean we're always fighting with her. I never saw what was so wrong with her, have you?" Nick was putting on this speech.

"…No," Kevin said standing up to what Nick said.

"No," I said also.

"Well…………" Carley was gonna say something.

"………No," Lilly said.

Carley was still thinking about it…still thinking…STILL THINKING!

"Carley!" Nick said while elbowing Carley.

"I'm thinking…no, but I never even did anything to you! It's almost as if I waved to you and then you suddenly said, 'I hate you'." Carley stated.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry," Miley said to her. Carley was in shock, we were in shock, and the whole room was in shock.

**Carley's POV**

I couldn't believe that Miley actually said sorry to me. I was in shock.

"Are YOU felling ok?" I asked Miley.

"I'm serious, I'm sorry for randomly hating you," Miley told me. I didn't know if I should accept her apology, so I looked at Kevin to see if I should. He nodded his head.

"It's ok," I said.

"See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Nick said patting my head.

"I guess not," I said patting him on the head hard.

"YAY!" Joe said in the kid-ish voice again.

"DO I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!?" Oliver yelled to break our happy mood.

"What?" we all asked.

"I SAY…That we invite both Mikayla AND Jake," he said.

"…That's a plan," Kevin said. But he didn't sound like he was joking. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that we're aloud to invite 2 more people?" I asked him.

"I'll go make sure," Kevin said. I lifted my head off of his pillow. He then left to room to go ask his dad.

"Miley, when you say Jake, do you mean Jake Ryan?" Nick asked Miley.

"Yeah," she replied.

"The one who starred in those cheesy zombie movies?"

"Yup," she laughed.

Then Kevin walked back into the room.

"So what did he say?" Lilly asked.

"He said…OK!" Kevin said. We all cheered. I guess we were getting tired with just us 7, even though it had only been 1 day and a half.

"Did Mikayla and Jake say yes!?" I asked getting all excited.

"I HAVE…no idea," Kevin said then getting into a depressed mood.

"AWWW!" we all said.

Kevin plopped down on next to me on the couch.

"…So who won DDR?" Joe asked me.

"I CRUSHED her. She got DESTROYED." Nick said stressing the words 'crushed' and 'destroyed'.

"Oh please! You only won by one game!" I said.

"But weren't you the person who was SO sure you were gonna win when I was setting it up?"

"Yes, and I almost did IF you didn't make me laugh in the middle of the game. THEN I lost,"

"Face it, I RULE at Dance Dance Revolution,"

"Whatever. YOU should have a name like Kevin has Brother Time! You'll be Brother Dance!"

"…Gee thanks,"

Everyone was just staring at us. They looked back and forth as one of us talked.

"Brother Time and Brother Dance?" They all asked.

"Yes," I said.

"OOH! OOH! PICK ME, PICK ME!" Joe said as he raised his hand.

"Yes Joe," Kevin said.

"What am I called?"

"Um…" I started.

"Brother Bear, because you give such great bear hugs," Nick said.

"Oh, big pun. Brother Bear, I remember that movie," I said remembering.

"I DO give great bear hugs though, Carley," Joe told me.

"Um…yeah…?" I said.

"You wanna see?!"

"Not rea-"

I was cut off because I couldn't breathe because Joe ran across the room and hugged me.

"You're gonna hug Carley in front of your girlfriend Joe?" Nick asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Joe said.

"She's not? Then how come when I asked you if I was the only one without a girlfriend, you said yes?"

"Because we were JOKING. It's so fun to mess with you,"

"Whatever,"

Then the bus suddenly stopped. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas told us to come out. When we went to the door, there was a ton of screaming fans, reporters, and police. We walked out of the door with the police pushing the people away from us. I was almost swept away, but Kevin grabbed on to me. Then this random girl said, "OMG! KEVIN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" It was true, but I didn't want the media to get all over it. So it was 4:00p.m. by the time we finally got through the crowd of people and we started to go through at 3:30p.m. according to Kevin. We went to the stadium where it was gonna be held. When we opened the door, I didn't expect to see that there were TONS of fans already there.

-----------------------------

Ok, REALLY crappy ending to end a chapter. This was just a filler anyway…a long, long filler. Anyways, I'll update soon!


	7. Drama Queen

Disclaimer: …I guess I have to say it…I DO NOT OWN IT!

Just imagine that every song in this that Carley writes never existed.

**Carley's POV**

I didn't expect all of the fans to be there already. I was freaking out by how many people where pulling me away to ask questions to me about who I was or if I was Kevin's girlfriend. But I grabbed onto Kevin's arm to get his attention. He saw me and grabbed me by the arm. I held on to his arm for the rest of the time we spent getting through the crowd. TWENTY MINUTES LATER, WE FINALLY GOT TO THE BACKSTAGE AREA.

"What the hell was that!?" Lilly asked in shock also.

"That Lilly, is the love of fans," Nick replied.

"More like the DEATHLY love of fans," I said.

"Yeah, that was a little crazy," Oliver said.

"A LITTLE!?" Lilly and I said in unison.

"You'll get used to it," Kevin told us.

"Psh, no," Lilly said looking away.

"Is it time to go warm up?" Joe asked.

"WARM UP!?" Oliver, Lilly, and I said in unison.

"WITH ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE!?" I asked.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"Are you TRYING to kill yourselves?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, we're just doing what we do best,"

They were getting ready to get warmed up on the stage. They were halfway out of the door.

"Are you sure you guys wanna o this? I mean, don't you wanna do it here backstage? Or what about lockdown?" I asked.

"The audience would still hear us, and we don't have enough time," Nick answered.

"But, but,"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Kevin said while laughing. Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was just a cheek kiss, but it was the first kiss I ever got from him. I was about to say something, but they left to warm up before I could. Kevin was the sweetest person I have ever met.

"Oooooo!" Everyone backstage said. Especially Lilly. I was gonna say shut up, but I just took it in.

"Kevin kissed Carley! Oooooo!" Miley chanted. Then everyone joined in.

"How do you feel Carley?" Lilly asked me.

"I don't know," I said as I tried to hear what Kevin, Nick, and Joe were doing when they were warming up. I heard Kevin and Nick warming up to Please Be Mine. And I heard Joe warming up with the vocals.

"Do you think now would be the best time to ask Jake and Mikayla if they can come?" I asked.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"I have Jake's number," Miley said pulling out her cell phone.

"I have Mikayla's," Lilly said taking out hers. I waited for Lilly and Miley to give answers while I listen to Hello Beautiful which is what they were warming up to at the moment. Then Lilly hung up her phone.

"So what did she say?" Oliver asked.

"SHE SAID YES! I TOLD HER WHERE WE WERE AND SHE SAID THAT SHE'S HERE TOO! SHE'S ON VACATION AND SHE CAN COME!" Lilly told us. We cheered. Finally! It wasn't just the 7 of us! Then Miley hung up her phone.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said ok! But he has to leave in the middle because he's shooting ANOTHER movie," she told us. YES! NOW IT WAS THE 9 OF US! We were screaming so loud that Kevin, Joe, and Nick heard us.

"_If I couldn't see-"_ Joe was singing but heard us screaming. When we heard that the music stopped, we knew that they could hear us so we shut up.

After they warmed up, they came back backstage to get ready for everything.

"So what were you guys screaming about?' Joe asked us.

"Jake and Mikayla BOTH said yes!" Lilly said, "But Jake has to leave in the middle of it because he's shooting another movie,"

"NOT ANOTHER!" Nick complained.

"Yup, another,"

"UGH!"

"So how was warming up?" I asked.

"It was alright. WE'RE STILL ALIVE!" Kevin joked.

"YAY!" Joe said in the kid-ish voice again. It was strangely hilarious.

Then the lights dimmed from the stadium.

"You guys just got here though," Miley pointed out.

"Yeah, but show biz waits for NO ONE!" Joe said as he walked out with Nick and Kevin singing Kids of the Future.

As you know, they sand Kids of the Future. But they also sang Australia, SOS, Hold On, Hollywood, Games, Goodnight and Goodbye, Please Be Mine, Hello Beautiful, and Year 3000.

"How come you didn't perform Miley?" I asked her.

"I didn't have to in this show. THANK GOD!" She replied. I'm so glad we became friends. I smiled and looked at Kevin, Joe, and Nick who were coming back from the stage.

"How was the show?" Oliver asked.

"Hectic," Nick replied rubbing his head.

"Yeah, there was this fan, who ran on stage in the middle of Hollywood, and she like almost fell on Joe, and our body guards took her off the stage," Kevin said.

"Oh yeah, I heard how Joe kinnda stopped in between the part 'reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone'." I said.

"Yeah, now you know the cause," Joe replied.

"So what are we doing now!? Dinner!? Dessert!? SURPRISE!?" Miley asked.

"We're going to the next state," Oliver said, "…right?"

"Yup," Kevin replied.

"You mean, we're just gonna go to the next city? Nothing else?" Miley asked shocked.

"Yeah, why? You were expecting a well thought out meal everyday?" Joe asked Miley.

"Well no, but-"

"THEN ON WE GO!"

Then we walked out onto the bus. Miley looked like she was really disappointed that she couldn't go out to eat dinner. I was fine with it though.

"LET'S PLAY DDR!" Lilly suggested as soon as she sat down.

"It's 9:30," I told her.

"So? When's your curfew?"

"I don't have one. I just have a habit of going to bed early like this,"

"Then go," Nick said.

"No it's ok. Psh, the national average is 7 hours. My national average is 10," I said.

"Ha. So are you gonna go to bed?" Kevin asked me while putting his arm around me.

"Nah," I replied.

"You sure?"

"Yup,"

"You usually go to bed at 9:30? Twelve is the latest for me," Miley said.

"Same here," Oliver added.

"Are we gonna play or not!?" Lilly asked getting impatient.

"Sure," We all said as we moved into the other room. Lilly played Miley as Joe was backseat driving (or dancing), Nick and Oliver were talking about how they would manage with Mikayla, Jake, and the bunks; being the most mature ones out of us, while Kevin and I were talking to each other.

"So were you planning on making a song?" Kevin asked me.

"A song? No. I only know how to play scales and the notes," I told him.

"That's all you need,"

"Really? I can try tomorrow,"

"You can try anytime-"

"I'LL TRY RIGHT NOW!"

With that note, I left Kevin on the couch with a confused face to go get my guitar. I came back and sat back down next to him.

"I was working on something when I was interested in playing," I said as I pulled out a piece of paper, "But I don't really remember how it goes or what I should call it yet. It's describing me when I was a little younger,"

"Don't worry, it'll come to you," Kevin told me.

I tried to remember how it went, but nothing came to my head. Meanwhile, Miley won against Lilly.

"HOW COULD I LOOSE!?" Lilly yelled.

"Oh c'mon Lilly. Don't be such a drama queen," Miley replied.

"Wait, can you say that again?" I asked Miley.

"Um…Oh c'mon Lilly, Don't be such a drama queen,"

"No the last word,"

"Queen,"

"No before that,"

"Drama,"

"Yeah…"

"Um…ok?"

"Say it together,"

"Queen Drama?"

"Ha, no. The other way,"

"Drama Queen?"

"YES!"

"Um…yeah…SO WHO WANTS TO PLAY ME NOW!?"

"I WILL!" Joe said getting up and going to the mats.

"…Hey Kevin! I think I remember how it goes!" I said as the thought popped into my head.

"I told you it would come to you," he replied.

"I just decided I want it to be called Drama Queen,"

"But you're not so much of a drama queen,"

"When I was little I was, BIG TIME!"

"Ha. So what do you have here?"

Kevin took the sheet of paper from me and looked at it. Then he looked at me with a shocked face.

"You wrote this?" He asked me.

"Yup," I replied.

"This is so good!"

"Thanks, but it's not exactly finished yet. I didn't even get to the second verse,"

"You can find a way,"

I looked at Kevin. He looked at me and smiled. Then I put my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being so supportive," I told him.

"No problem,"

I looked up to see that Joe had beaten Miley. It was pretty funny and unexpected.

"HA! NOW WHO WANTS TO FACE THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPOIN!?" Joe yelled.

"ME!" Oliver volunteered.

"It kinnda went like this," I told Kevin.

_There was a girl I knew, who always wanted to, be the one to stand out from the crowd,_

_Always believed that she, was gonna live her dreams, that what went down was gonna come around,_

_For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers,_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes,_

_And you'll realize,_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen,_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe,_

_But she'll have changed her destiny,_

_Now she's a somebody,_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer, but she'll find herself,_

_'Cause she believes in nothin' else,_

_And you'll look back and you won't believe,_

_That girl was me._

After I was done, I looked up to realize that the DDR game had said game over, but because Joe and Oliver both lost by looking at me with stunned faces. Nick, Miley, and Lilly were looking at me from across the room, and Kevin was looking stunned himself. Then there was clapping and cheering.

"Carley, did you make that?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"THAT'S SO GOOD!" Lilly yelled.

"Thanks,"

"Are you gonna make more to it?"

"Of course! That was only the first verse, the bridge, and the chorus,"

"Well, PLEASE make more!

"Sure!"

"I didn't know you had it in you, Carley," Joe told me.

"Me either…" I said.

"Is that really about you?" Miley asked me, "You don't look like so much of a drama queen to me,"

"When I was little, I was a drama queen. Like, REALLY a drama queen. That's why I made this song. My mom and little sister would always call me a drama queen,"

"Oh,"

"I'm kinnda tired. I'm gonna go to bed now,"

I got up and so did Kevin. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," He whispered to me.

I smiled and went to my bunk to go to bed.

-----------------------

Ok, this chapter is worse than the last one. But I'm running out of ideas. Help me out people please! Review!


	8. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I…don't…own…it…

Thank you Boi H8er for the idea of this chapter! (I only made Mikayla stuck up because it is based on their TV characters. So don't say anything about that.)

**Kevin's POV**

The next day, Mikayla and Jake joined us on tour. They weren't how we expected them to be. Mikayla was pretty stuck up and Jake was too much of a movie star.

"Joe, can you fetch me a glass of water?" Jake asked.

"Uh…no," Joe replied.

"I SAID, JOE, CAN YOU FETCH ME A GLASS OF WATER?"

"I SAID, UH…NO,"

"WELL I SAID-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!?" Lilly screamed.

"Could you shut up? I'm trying to call my parents telling them how this whole touring thing is going." Mikayla told Lilly.

"…MY MOM! OMIGOD! I COMPLETLEY FORGOT! Hold on, Kevin. I'll be right back," Carley said.

"Ok," I replied.

When she left the room, Mikayla closed her cell phone immediately and suddenly switched couches to the couch Carley and I were on.

"So Kevin, how've you been?" She asked me.

"Uh…fine, thanks," I replied.

"Oh, that's good. Are you happy about the tour?"

"Uh…yeah…?"

"So…are you free anytime soon?"

"No. Actually, Carley's my girlfriend,"

Her happy face expression completely changed.

"Oh, well, I'm COMPLETELY free if you ever wanna leave her. I mean, it's gonna happen soon, and I just thought that-"

"What? I'm not ever gonna leave Carley!"

"Yeah, you are. TRUST me,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I'm the person that you should be dating right now. I'm better than that shet bag you call Carley."

"Well, I'm saying that I'm not going to leave Carley. And also, I-"

Then Mikayla did something I DIDN'T expect. She all of a sudden kissed me.

**Carley's POV**

When I walked into the room, I saw MIKAYLA kissing KEVIN. Or maybe KEVIN was kissing MIKAYLA.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted.

Then Mikayla and Kevin immediately stopped kissing and looked at me.

"Carley, I can explain," Kevin started.

"DON'T EVEN TRY!" I told him. Everyone in the room, which was Lilly, Joe, Nick, Jake, Oliver, and Miley, were looking at us, "IT'S OVER KEVIN!" Then I stomped out of the room with that note. Before I left the room, I heard Miley say, "Oooooo. Kevin got buuuuurned,".

-------------------------

I went into my bunk and played my guitar. I never left my bunk, only for food, which was sometime around 3 and I broke up with Kevin at 9. Anyways, I was trying to make the rest of the words for Drama Queen. Nothing came to my head though.

"I have the first verse, the first bridge, the chorus, the second verse, the second bridge, and the chorus. Ugh," I said to myself as I set my head onto my pillow.

"Then maybe…no…OR there can be…no…OH WAIT! What about…no…"

I stared at the piece of paper the song was on. I thought that that would give me some sort of idea. But it didn't.

"UGH! This was so easy before!" I complained. I picked up my guitar again but I kept on looking at the paper. I noticed that as I saw it through the light, there was something on the back. I turned it over to see what it said. It turned out that it was a work of poetry that I made in class when I was 10, a year after my dad died. That was the year I had many dreams. I wanted to do everything before I died. But I was ten, so all of my dreams crushed. I read it aloud.

"Life is a work of art, you gotta paint it colorful. You can make it anything you want, don't have to stick to any rules. You don't need a high IQ, to succeed in what you do. You just gotta have no doubt, just believe in yourself," I read, "What kinnda crap did I make when I was 10?"

Then suddenly, Nick opened the curtain of my bunk.

"Hey Carley," He said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Did you make what you just read?"

"Oh, you mean this junk I CALLED poetry when I was 10? Yeah,"

"That's not junk! That's really good! And I think that- wait did you just say 10?"

"Yeah,"

"Ten?! Wow. What kinnda 10-year-old were you?"

"The stupid kind,"

"No! I mean as in, this is really good. It's like…16-year-old poetry,"

"Well, I don't know what kind of 16-year-old you ARE, because you and I are BOTH 16, but I consider this trash,"

I got up to throw it in the garbage. But Nick stopped me.

"You can't throw that away!" He said to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Why not?" I asked him putting his hand off of my shoulder.

"Because your song is on the other side,"

I completely forgot that I found the poetry on the back of the sheet of paper I was using for the song I was writing.

"Oh yeah," I said to myself.

"Besides, you can even use it IN your song," Nick said to me.

"Why would I do that? It has nothing to do with the song,"

"Isn't your song about when you had like a ton of dreams and you said that you were such a drama queen?"

"Yeah? So?"

"I've made my point," Then Nick left my alone in my bunk. I looked over the poem that I wrote before, and I saw that Nick was right, it did match with the song. I didn't know if it was a good idea to put it in the song, so I spent a whole 30 minutes trying to decide if I should put it in or not. I decided I should. And I also put some more stuff in the song.

"Let me see how it sounds now," I sighed.

_There was a girl I knew, who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd,_

_Always believed that she, was gonna live her dream,_

_That what went down was gonna come around,_

_For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers,_

_One of these days you'll open up you eyes, and you'll realize,_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen,_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe,_

_But she'll have changed her destiny,_

_Now she's a somebody,_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer, but she'll find herself,_

_'__Cause she believes in nothing else,_

_And you'll look back and you won't believe,_

_That girl was me,_

_Armed with an attitude, that she knows how to use, she's gonna get there anyway she can,_

_Now she knows what she wants, no one is gonna stop her, nothing's ever gonna hold her back,_

_For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers,_

_One of these days you'll know that you were wrong,_

_Who would've known,_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen,_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe,_

_But she'll have changed her destiny,_

_Now she's a somebody,_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself,_

_'Cause she believes in nothing else,_

_And you'll look back and you won't believe,_

_That girl was me,_

_Life is a work of art; you gotta paint it colorful. You can make it anything you want, don't have to stick to any rules. You don't need a high IQ, to succeed in what you do. You just gotta have no doubt, just believe in yourself._

_Doubters, non-believers, once were her dreamers,_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes,_

_And you'll realize,_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen,_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe,_

_But she'll have changed her destiny,_

_Now she's a somebody,_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer, but she'll find herself,_

_'Cause she believes in nothing else,_

_And you'll look back and you won't believe,_

_That girl was me,_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen,_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe,_

_But she'll have changed her destiny,_

_Now she's a somebody,_

_That girl was a wil__d child dreamer, but she'll find herself,_

_'Cause she believes in nothing else,_

_And you'll look back and you won't believe,_

_That girl was me._

After I was done I took a deep breath because I was out of breath. I used my inhaler, then I heard clapping. Slow, slow, clapping. But it was from one person. I opened my curtain to see that it was Jake.

"That's really good, Carley," He told me.

"Uh…thanks," I replied.

"So…I heard you broke up with Kevin, huh?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't know, I'm just wondering, if you'd like to take the honor of going out with me,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I think I need way more that 6 hours to get over breaking up with Kevin,"

"What? Are you still in love with him?"

"I don't know. But how can he kiss Mikayla and they've only known each other for…22 hours!?"

"I dunno,"

"I can't believe I went out with him. The jerk!"

"Well, why not go out with me?"

"I don't like you,"

"Why not?"

"I just don't,"

"We've only known each other for 22 hours,"

"Exactly why I don't wanna go out with you,"

I jumped out of my bunk because I was gonna get a snack.

"Well let's get to know each other better," Jake said while putting his arm around me. I pushed it away though.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" I yelled at him.

"Jake Ryan," He replied. He was giving me a headache.

"I already turned down your "offer". Just leave me alone,"

"But what about when you've gotten over breaking up with Kevin?"

"You're not the first person I'd go to,"

"Who would you go to then?"

"NO ONE!"

"That can't be true,"

"YOU NOSEY LITTLE WEASEL!"

"C'mon, don't be like that," He was trying to put his arm around me again. But this time, I slapped him across the face, which left a big red mark. Then I stomped off into the kitchen area. Just my luck. Everyone was there watching TV. And I mean EVERYONE.

"Hey, Carley," They all said in unison. I didn't reply.

"Where've you been for the past 6 hours?" Robbie Ray asked me.

"No where," I replied while looking in the cabinet for some food.

"What have you been doing?" Oliver asked me.

"Nothing," I replied while grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator. Then I walked the way I went to my room.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked me. I looked at him, didn't answer, and then turned away and walked back to my bunk.

**Kevin's POV**

I could feel the hate in the glare that Carley gave me. It wasn't my fault, it was Mikayla's for kissing me.

"Awkward," Joe said as he walked into the other room. Everyone but the adults and Frankie, who was taking a nap, followed him. In the other room, Lilly started to set up DDR, because she had a sudden obsession with it.

"So Kevin," Mikayla asked while sitting next to me, "When are we gonna start dating?"

"Dating!? You!? Are you crazy!? I'd rather date a dog!" I replied to her.

"OH C'MON! STOP BEING SUCH A BABY! YOU DUMPED THE RED-HEAD!"

Then Lilly butted in, "Her hair isn't red, it's auburn. There's a HUGE difference,"

"Whatever," Mikayla replied.

"You're DEFINATLY not the first choice I would go to if I started dating again," I told her.

"Then who would you go to? Me, Miley, Lilly, or some girl we don't know about?"

"None of the above,"

"That's not a choice,"

"It is now,"

"C'mon Kevin! Are you still in love with her?"

"I don't know. I wasn't even PLANNING to break up with her. It's you fault,"

"But didn't you see how she left out of the kitchen with out a single word?"

"Yeah but-"

"NOT EVEN SORRY!" Miley butted in.

"IT MIGHT'VE HURT WORSE TO HEAR YOU SAY!" Lilly added to what Miley said.

"I'M LEAVING GOODBYE!" Everyone but Mikayla and I sang.

"Besides, she's pretty hot," Jake said. I was gonna punch him in the face, but I resisted the urge, "I already asked her out, but she didn't say yes,"

"Why would she wanna go out with you?" Lilly asked.

"Because everyone LOVES Jake Ryan," Jake replied.

"I'm sure they do," Nick added sarcastically.

"I KNOW that you were feeling the hate in her eyes when she just looked at you," Mikayla continued.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that-"

"Case closed. You broke up with Carley, I'm free, you're free, Carley's free, and it all makes sense,"

"To a donkey, yeah," Oliver said. Mikayla gave Oliver an evil glare, "Well it does,"

"I can give you my number and-" Mikayla started.

"What makes you think I wasn't your number?"

"I'm cool that way,"

"Yeah, sure," Joe said sarcastically.

"So do you want it or not?" Mikayla asked me.

"No," I replied.

"UGH! YOU ARE BEING SO STUBBORN! Fine! I always liked Joe better," She said as she got up and moved to where Joe was. But Joe scurried away. We all laughed.

"WELL…YOU ALL SUCK!" Mikayla screamed at us. Then she left to go to her bunk. On the way, Carley was coming into the room. But Mikayla pushed Carley out of the way. She almost fell over, but she caught her balance.

"SHE LIVES!" Joe and Lilly yelled in unison.

"Haha. So funny," Carley replied sarcastically.

"What's with everyone and sarcastic humor today?" Jake asked.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked her.

"I'm just getting my pillow," she replied. She reached over to a pillow that was next to me. I didn't look at her directly in the eyes because I didn't want to feel that hate that I felt before. She took the pillow and went back to her bunk.

"Is she going through a state of depression or something?" Miley asked, "Because if she is, she's bringing down my mood, too,"

"And you know why this is a problem? It's 'cause MIKAYLA had to KISS Kevin. KEVIN didn't KISS MIKAYLA. It was the OTHER way AROUND," Oliver was stressing.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked him.

"BECAUSE I want CARLEY to HEAR ME so she can KNOW what HAPPENED,"

**Carley's POV**

I could hear what Oliver said, and I couldn't believe it. All that time, I thought that Kevin kissed Mikayla or that they kissed each other at the same time. I never thought that Mikayla kissed Kevin.

"Oh," I said as I picked up Drama Queen. I wanted to cry for breaking up with Kevin and not even knowing the facts. Then I got up from my bunk. But as soon as my feet touched the floor, Mr. Jonas said, "You guys! We're at the arena! C'mon out!" Making up with Kevin had to wait.

------------------------

Ooooh! The breakup! But maybe the makeup. Thanks again to Boi H8er for the idea of Mikayla and Jake breaking up Kevin and Carley! I won't be updating for the 24th,25th,26th,27th,29th,31st, or 1st. All the other days I didn't mention, I will be updating on. I'll make more chapters soon!


	9. The Makeup

Disclaimer: Well, I guess you're gonna ask me anyway but, I DON'T OWN IT!

**Carley****'s POV**

When we walked into the arena, there were no people there. THANK GOD! I could stand getting tackled again. We all walked backstage. It was 4:00 and the show started at 8:00. We had a whole 4 hours. I sat down in between Nick and Lilly. But Jake came over and squeezed in between Nick and me. Then he had the right to put his arm around me. I slapped him again which caused him to move to the couch that had Joe, Kevin, and Mikayla on it. THEN Lilly got jealous of Mikayla sitting next to Joe, because she suddenly had a crush on him, and she pushed Mikayla OFF of the couch and sat next to Joe. So then Jake was FORCED to sit next to me where Lilly was sitting. And Mikayla sat on the couch where Miley and Oliver were sitting.

"This seating arrangement is…" Nick started.

"…Different," I finished. I didn't know how I was gonna make up with Kevin. I found it awkward to talk to him because we broke up. I didn't know HOW to get back together with him. He was the second boyfriend I ever had; I had a boyfriend in Kindergarten.

"What are we gonna do for 4 hours?" Joe asked.

"DDR!" Lilly suggested.

"No," we all said to Lilly in unison.

"Carley, How about you show us the song you made?" Miley asked.

"Noooo," I told her.

"Why not?"

"I don't FEEL like it,"

"But it would be nice if you did,"

"I know,"

"Then can you entertain us for just-"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO!" Jake and Kevin said at the same time. I turned around to look at them. Jake thought I was looking at him, so he smirked. But I was looking at Kevin, and he was looking at me.

"Carley, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked me.

"Oooooo!" Everyone but Kevin and I said.

"Sure," I replied.

We walked into another room and I closed the door behind us.

"Look, Carley, I'm-" Kevin started.

"I'm sorry," I told him before he could even finish what he was saying.

"No, you shouldn't be the one saying sorry,"

"But I understand that you didn't kiss Mikayla, she kissed you. I broke up with you without even knowing that it wasn't your fault,"

"Well, I'm sorry for…wait really?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, well I have no reason to say sorry for,"

"KEVIN!"

"I'm kidding! I'm sorry for…not telling you myself that I didn't kiss Mikayla,"

"What kind of reason is that?"

"I dunno. It's the only one I could think of,"

"The only one you could think of!? Well-"

I was cut off when Kevin kissed me. It still wasn't on the lips but it was still a kiss from Kevin. I turned around to see that the door was cracked open, then it suddenly closed. I looked at Kevin and he looked at me.

"Well, I think we should go back over there," Kevin suggested.

"I think so too," I told him.

We went back to the main area of…backstage. We found Joe scurrying on the ground back to his seat.

"So, you guys made up?" Nick asked us.

"Yup," Kevin answered.

"NOOOOO!" Jake and Mikayla yelled in unison. We all stared at them with looks of 'what the hell?'

"I mean nooooo! There's no more…bananas," Mikayla covered up pathetically.

"Awkward," Joe said.

"I can't wait 'til I leave this dump. You guys are the worst," Jake randomly said.

"Don't even GO there," Nick warned him.

"But you can't go!" Lilly started, "Together we're…we're...NOCKLJMJM!"

"We're what?" everyone asked Lilly in unison.

"You know! Nick, Oliver, Carley, Kevin, Lilly, Joe, Miley, Jake, Mikayla!" Lilly told us.

"Um…how does THAT make NOCKLJMJM?" Miley asked.

"I think it's the first letter of all of our names," I told Miley.

"Smart, smart Carley. Yes, yes it is," Lilly answered. I kinnda felt smart for some reason. I don't know why.

"Smart? Carley? PSHH! I'm WAY smarter than HER!" Mikayla said for no apparent reason.

"Well, why don't you come to our school? You'll see if you're in the advanced math or dumb math," Miley said standing up for me.

"NO!" Lilly and I said in unison.

"YOU DON'T WANNA COME TO OUR SCHOOL! YOU'LL…you'll… YOU'RE TOO DUMB FOR US!" Lilly said.

"SAY WHAT!?" Mikayla yelled, "Well just for that, I WILL see about your school,"

"NO!" Lilly, Miley, and I said in unison.

"Why don't you want Mikayla to come to your school?" Jake asked us.

"…Think for once, Jake," I told him.

"Yeah, it might get you somewhere for once," Lilly added.

"I'm offended," Jake told us.

"Well then why don't you join me and see what their school is all about, Jake?" Mikayla asked him.

"NO!" Lilly, Miley, and I said in unison.

"Fine, I will," Jake said.

"UGH!" Lilly, Miley, and I yelled.

"Why, Mikayla? WHY!?" Lilly asked dramatically pretending to cry.

"I'm evil that way," She replied while checking her nails.

"Where do you guys live anyway?" Nick asked us.

"Malibu," Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and I answered.

"Oh," Nick said. That's when Mrs. Jonas walked in.

"Nick, Joe, Kevin, I have some good news and some bad news," she told them.

"What's the bad news?" Joe asked.

"Why would you wanna ask what the bad news is?" Nick asked Joe.

"I'm a…a…the opposite of an optimistic person," Joe answered.

"You mean a pessimistic person," Kevin told Joe.

"Yes," Joe said while nodding his head.

"Well the bad new is that there is a leakage coming from the bus and will have to take a couple of days to fix," Mrs. Jonas told them.

"WHAT!?" We all said in unison.

"What about the other shows?!" Nick asked.

"We won't have any for the next 3 days,"

"Where will we stay?!" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure yet,"

"Ooh! My aunt and uncle live around here some place! They wouldn't mind," Mikayla said while raising her hand.

"Oh, that would be nice," Mrs. Jonas replied.

"Great, I wonder what they're like," Kevin whispered to me. I laughed and Mikayla shot a stare at me. I looked away.

"Well…what's the good news?" Joe asked.

"Well…we're moving!" Mrs. Jonas announced.

"WHAT!?" Kevin, Nick, and Joe yelled.

"I know it's in such short notice, but after this tour, we're moving to Malibu!"

"WHAT!?" We all said with our jaws dropped.

"Well now I wanna move to Malibu!" Mikayla yelled while pouting and getting up out of her seat.

"Me too!" Jake said as well.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! NO! WE'RE BEGGING YOU!" Lilly yelled getting down on her knees.

"THEN WE CAN ALL LIVE IN MALIBU! AND GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL! AND BE NEIGHBORS!" Mikayla said.

"The first two are believable, but being neighbors, not gonna happen," I told Mikayla.

"What's the address?" Joe asked.

"39 Wilson Drive," Mrs. Jonas answered. (This address doesn't exist. Don't even try to stalk. X3)

"WHAT!?" I said as I sprang up.

"What do you mean what?" Oliver asked me.

"MY ADRESS IS 38 WILSON DRIVE!" I told him. (Neither does this one!)

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"Whoa, talk about bad karma," Miley joked. But it was actually true.

"Well, I guess we're neighbors!" Joe said.

"But what happened to my other neighbors?" I asked.

"They moved," Mrs. Jonas answered.

"WELL, I WANNA MOVE TO 37 WILSON DRIVE!" Mikayla yelled. (This one either!)

"People are still living there," I told her.

"Oh. WELL THEY'LL HAVE TO MOVE!" Mikayla declared. We all slapped our foreheads.

"Isn't it convenient that we are gonna be neighbors?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Which school are you going to?" I asked.

"Yours," Mrs. Jonas told us. She didn't even have to say the name.

"But Kevin and I don't HAVE to go to school because we're 19 and 21!" Joe rubbed in our faces.

"My sister's gonna freak out," I said.

"You have a sister?" Everyone but Kevin asked.

"Yup. Madeline, 8 years old. She's obsessed with you guys," I told them.

"Um…I guess that's good?" Joe said.

"How many shows do we have left until we finish this tour?" Miley asked.

"A lot," Mrs. Jonas told us.

"Ughh," We all moaned.

"I'm gonna tell my mom that you guys are our new neighbors," I said pulling out my phone moving to another room.

-----------------

(**Carley**, _Carley's mom_)

**Mom! Guess what!?**

_What?_

**Kevin, Joe, and Nick are gonna be our neighbors after the tour!**

_Oh, I already knew that._

**You did? Since when?**

_Um…2 months ago._

**TWO MONTHS AGO!? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?**

_I didn't want you to freak out and go crazy._

**Oh, then I guess you didn't tell Maddie**** either**

_Nope._

**Oh, well I gotta go mom. Bye.**

----------------

I walked back into the other room and saw that they were fighting with Mikayla and Jake about something.

"You guys started a fight? It's only been 30 seconds," I told them.

"Mikayla are serious about coming to our school! We're trying to stop them!" Lilly said.

"I mean, now, we're gonna have 4 celeb's at our school!" Miley said.

"Four?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me, Nick, Jake, and Mikayla,"

"I don't understand why you don't want us to come to your school. We're perfectly nice," Jake said.

"Yeah, if we're comparing you guys to a devil," Joe said making a hand motion with his fingers on top of his head to act as if they were horns.

"Whatever. You guys just have no taste in people that are COMPLETELY nice,"

"Or fashion. No taste of fashion," Mikayla added.

"US HAVING NO FASHION!? OH, DON'T EVEN GO THERE! HOT PINK? ALL THE TIME? SO LAST SUMMER! AND THOSE SHOES! WHERE'D YOU GET THEM FROM!? THE CITY DUMP!?" Miley yelled.

"Ooooh. You got buuuuurned," Lilly said.

"Yeah, and I found you," Mikayla said.

"Oooooo!" Everyone said and turned their head to Miley.

"And what did you find? Those shoes and a guy that taught you to be ugly! Oh wait! But you fired him because you already have the natural essence of ugly, " Miley said.

"Oooooo!" We said again but turned our heads to Mikayla.

"Yeah well…YOU SUCK!" Mikayla said back.

"That was your come back? Talk about lame!" Oliver said.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND! OH YEAH! BAM!" Miley yelled to Mikayla.

"Ha. Remember that commercial? BAM, BAM! TILES, TUBS, SHOWER DOORS, SINKS! BAM, BAM! TILES, TUBS, SHOWER DOORS, S-S-SINKS! IT EVEN HAS THE POWER TO REMOVE LIME SCALE! THE POWER- THE POWER TO REMOVE LIME SCALE! JUST SPRAY IT ON AND LOOK AT THAT SHINE! LOOK AT THAT SHINE! EASY ON, EASY ON, EASY ON, BAM!" Lilly sang. The whole room turned quiet while looking at Lilly.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Um…yeah," Kevin said.

"But like seriously! That was my favorite commercial! It was so catchy!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" Joe said.

"You guys have so much in common," I said trying to get Joe and Lilly together.

"What?" Lilly and Joe said in unison.

"She's right, you guys are both random," Kevin added.

"And not the sharpest tools in the shed," Mikayla said.

"Aww! They take after you!" Oliver said. She looked really mad from what I saw.

"You guys should get together sometime," Miley said.

"Well, I'll only if Lilly will only," Joe said. We couldn't understand what he said. It wasn't proper grammar.

"I'd love to," Lilly replied. I guess she understood. (YAY! JILLY!)

"Wait? What were we talking about before this?" Nick asked confused.

"I dunno," We all said.

"Oh well," I shrugged off. Then Kevin, Joe, and Nick were called to the stage for sound check.

"See you later Carley," Kevin said to me and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Later, Lilly," Joe said to his new girlfriend then gave her a hug.

"…Bye people," Nick said while waving to us because he didn't have a girlfriend. And with that they walked onto the stage.

-------------------------

Ok. REALLY random chapter. Don't get offended when I said dumb math if you're in it. I'm in it too XD. And I finally added some JoexLilly in there. Kevin and Carley made up, and yeah. I'm sorry for not updating the days that I should've. I've been really busy. I'll update probably sometime today!


	10. Dislocation and Broken Leg

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own it…

**Lilly's POV**

EEP! JOE HUGGED ME! AND NOW, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!

So anyway, Joe, Nick, and Kevin went on stage for sound check. We heard a crowd go wild. Then we heard Nick say into the microphone that they were just doing sound check. Then Mikayla gave me a glare. I guess she was jealous because I became Joe's girlfriend.

"What? Jealous?" I asked her.

"UGH!" Mikayla hissed.

"Well what do you plan on doing now?" Carley asked her.

"…There's always Nick, AND HE'S FREE!" Mikayla said as she got up from the couch and ran to the stage. And she WOULD'VE been on the stage if Miley didn't tackle her.

"GET OFF OF ME SLUT!" Mikayla screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Miley yelled back.

"YOU HEARD ME, SLUT!" Mikayla repeated. That's when Miley stopped tackling Mikayla and started beating her up. Mikayla reacted by kicking Miley several times. Then Miley ran in the opposite direction while Mikayla followed. Miley suddenly stopped and then punched Mikayla in the stomach. Mikayla then scratched Miley with her manicured nails. Then Miley tackled Mikayla AGAIN. Miley then grabbed Mikayla's hair and started pulling. Mikayla flipped over onto her back which caused Miley to flip over also. Then Mikayla took off her shoe and started beating Miley with it. I looked over to see Carley terrified and Oliver and Jake cheering on Miley of Mikayla. I got up and went to the stage myself.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?" Joe asked me then Nick and Kevin looked at me too.

"Um…there's a little cat fight going on backstage between Miley and Mikayla," I told them.

"Well if it's little then that's ok. You can stop it, can't you?" Kevin asked me.

"Little? Wait. Scratch that. I mean big," I cleared up.

"How big?" Nick asked.

"Just come," I replied while pulling Joe while Nick and Kevin followed. When we arrived backstage, Kevin looked shocked, Nick looked scared, and Joe looked surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Nick yelled as he started moving towards the fight to try and stop it. Joe grabbed Miley away from Mikayla and Nick pulled Mikayla away from Miley.

"What happened?" Kevin asked Carley.

"Well…I don't really remember, but I think it was because Mikayla called Miley a slut, or…no wait. It was that, and the fact that Miley tackled Mikayla who was trying to go on the stage," Carley explained.

"Can't you guys just hold out from killing each other for just…hmm…I don't know…uh…3 MONTHS!?" Joe said.

"Impossible," I said to Joe.

"OW! OW! LET GO!" Miley said to Joe who was still holding onto her arms. Then he let go which caused Miley to fall.

"What?" I asked her.

Oliver ran over to Miley and knelt down by her.

"Tell me if this hurts," Oliver said while grabbing her arm. He bent it towards Miley. She screamed.

"It's probably disconnected," I said.

"How do you know?" Jake asked me.

"It's happened to me before," I answered.

"Well this is just dandy. We're on tour, Mikayla and Miley start fighting, Miley dislocates her arm- oh no, Mikayla, does anything hurt?" Carley started and then asked Mikayla.

"Just my leg," Mikayla said while on the ground trying to get up. She fell back down and screamed. We all ran to her while Oliver stayed with Miley.

"Does this hurt?" Jake asked her as he reached out to touch her leg.

"OW!" Mikayla screamed.

"OH C'MON! HE DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU!" Carley yelled.

"OW, OW, OW!" She kept on saying.

"I guess it's that bad," Nick said.

"Imagine how bad it is if you touch it," Jake said.

"No! Nuh uh! I'm already deaf enough!" Carley said while backing up.

"We have to see," Nick laughed then reached to touch her leg.

"Here we go," Carley said while covering her ears and turning away.

When Nick did touch it, she screamed…LOUD. VERY,VERY,VERY LOUD! Then the adults came over to see what happened, and the whole crowd became silent.

"Holy crap!" Joe said.

"What happened here?" Robbie Ray asked us looking at both Miley and Mikayla.

"Well, Miley and Mikayla got into this big fight, and Miley dislocated her arm, and we think that Mikayla broke her leg," I explained to him.

"A fight? About what?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Well Miley tackled Mikayla because she was going to go on stage. And then Mikayla fought back. Then there was this huge fight. And then I went and brought Nick, Joe, and Kevin. Then Joe pulled Miley away from Mikayla, and Nick pulled Mikayla away from Miley. And Miley was screaming. Then we found out that she dislocated her arm. Then Carley asked Mikayla if anything hurt. And Mikayla said her leg did. And we think she broke it. Now you guys are here," I told her.

"Oh my god," Mr. Jonas said.

"This has to be cared for. We can't just wait for this concert to be over in an hour," Mrs. Jonas told us.

"Wait mom, don't tell me," Joe started.

"We're gonna have to cancel tonight's show," She said.

"AW, C'MON!" We all said.

"How are we supposed to tell the crowd that?" Nick asked.

"Go right now and announce it while we look for a hospital," Robbie Ray said.

"Ok," With that, Nick went off to the stage to announce it while we went to search for a hospital.

"How are we gonna travel if the tour bus isn't working right now?" Carley asked.

"Well, we'll have to know where Mikayla's aunt and uncle's house is, us their car, then go to a hospital," Robbie Ray said.

"Cool, then can we stay at her aunt and uncle's house while you guys go to the hospital?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, but they would have to show us where the hospital is, so you would be there alone," Mr. Jonas said.

"We can deal," Joe said.

"Ok then, Mikayla, do you know the way?" Mrs. Jonas asked Mikayla.

"Yeah," Mikayla said while hopping on the leg that wasn't broken. Then Nick came out with Frankie.

"How did they take it?" Kevin asked Nick.

"They protested at first and started booing. But I calmed them down," Nick told us.

"Frankie? Where were you?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Bathroom, and Nick told me EVERYTHING," Frankie replied.

"Where's the bus?" Jake asked.

"It's already in the shop," Mr. Jonas answered.

"Can I show you the way now?" Mikayla asked impatiently.

"Sure," We all said in unison.

-------------------------

**Carley's POV**

An hour later we were at Mikayla's aunt and uncle's house alone with only me, Kevin, Lilly, Joe, Nick, Jake, Oliver, and Frankie in it.

"This place is huge!" Lilly said.

"I know!" Nick said while looking up.

"It makes me dizzy," Frankie said.

"Where's the fridge?" Joe randomly asked.

"…Why?" I asked Joe.

"I'm hungry," We slapped our foreheads except Jake.

"I haven't had anything since breakfast," Jake said.

"Me either," Joe agreed.

"Well don't complain to us. Kevin's the oldest one here," Lilly said. Then we all looked at Kevin.

"Uh…I dunno," Kevin said.

"But you're technically in charge until everyone gets back," Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah, but I dunno what to do," Kevin replied.

"Well you're supposed to!" Jake said.

"Yeah Kevin! Do you WANT us to starve to death?!" Joe asked his older brother.

"Don't blame Kevin. Can't you guys find the kitchen on your own?" I told them.

"Carley, I don't even know how to get back to the door," Joe told me.

"Well-" I was cut off when my cell phone rang.

---------------------

(**Carley**, _Carley's mom_, _**Madeline**_)

**Hello?**

_Carley? I just heard on the news that a concert was canceled. What happened?_

**Oh. Miley and Mikayla got into a fight backstage during sound check. And Miley dislocated her arm and Mikayla broke her leg.**

_Oh, that's terrible. So where are you now?_

**Mikayla's aunt and uncle's house.**

_Why?_

**Because the bus has a leakage, and we can't use it for another 3 days. So the concerts in those 3 days are canceled.**

_Oh. Are you ok?_

**Yeah, I'm fine.**

_Well I just wanted to check on you. Oh wait. Madeline wants to talk to you._

**Ok.**

…

_**HI CARLEY!**_

**Hi, Maddie!**

_**Whatcha doing?**_

**Hanging around.**

_**Are you upset about the show being canceled?**_

**Yeah, I guess.**

_**Where are you?**_

**A person called Mikayla who's on tour with us, her aunt and uncle's house.**

_**Oh…Mommy's telling me that that girl in your grade Miley, who's Hannah Montana, got into a fight with her and they're both hurt.**_

**Yeah.**

_**Didn't you say that Kevin's your boyfriend?**_

**Yup.**

_**That's so cool!**_

**Ha. I know!**

_**Um…what's Nick like?**_

**Huh? Oh. He's cool. Like any other person.**

_**Is he anything specific?**_

**Um…I'd describe him as…smooth.**

_**Haha. That's funny!**_

**Yeah.**

_**Is…is he in the room with you?**_

**Uh huh.**

_**REALLY!?**_

**Yeah!**

_**I CAN HEAR HIS VOICE IN THE BACKGROUND!**_

**Ha. You're obsessed.**

_**I know! Carley, I gotta go. Mommy wants me to help her with something.**_

**Ok. Bye!**

_**Bye-bye!**_

-----------------------

"That was the longest I've ever seen you talk on your cell phone," Oliver joked.

"Haha. Funny. But I was first talking to my mom. Then Maddie wanted to talk to me," I told him.

"Maddie's your little sister, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and she could find a conversation out of anything,"

"Like what?" Lilly asked me.

"Well first she asked me about the concert, then she started asking me about you guys,"

"You guys as in who?" Jake asked.

"Kevin, Joe, and Nick,"

"Really?" Kevin, Joe, and Nick asked in unison.

"Yeah. She's obsessed with you guys,"

"What's her favorite song?" Kevin asked.

"Just Friends. She sings it ALL THE TIME. I can her '_LA, LA, LA, LA' _coming from her room all the time!"

"Ha. A loyal fan," Joe said.

That's when Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Robbie Ray, Mikayla, Miley, and Mikayla's aunt and uncle walked through the door. Mikayla had a cast on and was on crutches and Miley had a cast on her arm.

"We're back," Mrs. Jonas announced. We were all just looking at the injuries that Miley and Mikayla had gotten.

"How are we gonna finish the tour when Miley has that cast on?" Nick asked. And that's when everyone looked at me.

"…What?"

----------------------

I'm extremely tired right now. And maybe Carley will perform…you never know. Lol. So I'll update tomorrow!


	11. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I…DO…NOT…OWN…IT…

**Carley's POV**

Everyone was looking at me. I didn't like it. Then they all smiled.

"Uh, Carley? What instrument do you play?" Nick asked me.

"Um…piano," I replied.

"Your other instrument,"

"Violin,"

"Your OTHER OTHER instrument,"

"I don't have another instrument,"

"Yeah, you do,"

"No, I don't,"

"Yeah, you do,"

"No, I don't,"

"But Carley, I thought you said that you played the guitar. And you also played that song you wrote. And in the guest room that you're staying in, isn't there an acoustic guitar and sky blue electric guitar?" Lilly kept going on and on.

"N-no there's not!" I lied because I didn't want the adults to know, and then they would ask me to perform. And then I would be forced to.

"Yes. Yes there is," Joe said.

"Noooo!" I said. Then Joe and Lilly both ran upstairs to the place where I would sleep.

"Um…they don't know what they're talking about," I said to Mrs. Jonas. Then Joe came down with my sky blue guitar in his hands and Lilly holding my song Drama Queen.

"I think THIS is yours," Joe said while handing me my guitar. I snatched it from him.

"And look at this!" Lilly said while handing Robbie Ray my music. He looked it over and then looked at me with a shocked face.

"You wrote this?" He asked me.

"…Yeah," I replied.

"This is amazing," Then Mrs. Jonas and Mr. Jonas looked at it.

"Why would you lie about something like this? This is incredible," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You could be the opening act until Miley recovers!" Mr. Jonas told me.

"Huh!? No I can't! I've only made one song! And it's what you're holding!" I told him.

"Well, you could make more, couldn't you? You have 3 days," Robbie Ray informed me.

"Well yeah, but-" I started but was cut off.

"Please?" Kevin asked me in the cutest way I had ever heard. I couldn't resist turning him down.

"…Sure," I forced out and then was tackled in a hug by everyone except Miley and Mikayla who couldn't tackle me.

"Um, can't breath here!" I said as I was in the middle of the whole hug.

"Oh, right," Lilly said as they all backed off.

"Well what are you waiting for? GO WRITE A SONG!" Oliver told me.

"Right now? You mean, like, RIGHT now?" I asked him.

"Yeah," They all said.

"But I don't wanna!" I complained. But then Nick, Joe, and Kevin pushed me upstairs to my room that I stayed in. Kevin picked me up and threw me on the bed. And Nick handed me my acoustic guitar.

"You guys, I can't just write a song out of thin air. I need an influence or something," I told them.

"Don't you have any past experiences?" Joe asked me.

"Um…well yeah," I answered.

"Like what?"

"Um…my dad died 7 years ago,"

"WHAT!?" Joe and Nick said.

"Yup,"

"Oh…well write about that!" Joe told me.

"You guys, it would be harder to write a song like that about someone close to me who died. I'm not the most emotionally strong person you would find," I told them all.

"Well, what else do you plan on writing about?" Nick asked.

"Um…stuff," I replied.

"Ooh. VERY descriptive," Joe joked.

"I don't know yet. But it'll come to me," I said.

"Ok," Nick and Joe said in unison as they walked out of the room.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Kevin asked me.

"Yup. I'm fine," I told him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Ugh. Now what?" I asked myself.

------------------------

ONE HOUR LATER, IT WAS 9:30 AND I STILL DIDN'T HAVE 1 IDEA! I started banging my head against the wall. I stopped when I heard someone some up the stairs. It was Nick.

"We're having dinner now. You want some?" he asked me.

"Not right now. Maybe later," I told him. Then he came and sat down next to me.

"So did you get any ideas yet?"

"Nope. I'm stuck,"

"Oh. Well find out something soon. But right now, I'm hungry,"

He got up and was about to leave the room but he stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"And by the way, anytime I had a past experience that was depressing and it was the only idea I had for a song, after I finished writing it, there were a ton of other ideas for songs that came into my head. It was my way of letting it out and letting more songs come in,"

And with that, Nick left out of the room. I thought about he said for I didn't really get it. But then I grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil, and I grabbed my acoustic guitar, and started writing. I had gotten a song down in 20 minutes or so. I called it 'I Miss You' (REMEMBER THAT I SAID PRETEND THAT ANY SONG IN THIS STORY WAS NEVER WRITEN!!). I went downstairs to eat and I saw that they didn't even start yet.

"How come no one has any food in their plates?" I asked.

"Because JOE and LILLY ate all the food that EVERYONE was supposed to eat," Miley said while looking at Joe and Lilly with a pissed face.

"We were hungry!" Joe said.

"SO ARE WE!" Oliver yelled.

"Did you write a song?" Kevin asked me.

"Yup," I replied.

"About what?" Lilly asked.

"My dad," I replied.

"Oh, a dedication?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Yeah. He died seven years ago in a car accident," I told her.

"WHAT!?" everyone but Kevin, Joe, and Nick said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mr. Jonas said.

"It's ok," I replied.

"But I thought you didn't wanna write a song about him?" Joe asked.

"I know. But I thought about it and decided I should," I told Joe. I looked at Nick and he smiled.

"Can we hear it after dinner?" Jake asked. He was trying to be nice now.

"Uh…sure," I replied.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. We already had dinner," Joe added.

"WELL SOME PEOPLE DIDN'T!" we all yelled at them.

"Riiiiiight," Joe and Lilly said in unison.

----------------------

After dinner, everyone gathered around in this huge room. I didn't know if it was a family room or what. There were a ton of rooms like that in the house. So anyways, I got my acoustic guitar out of the room I was staying in and sat down on a chair separate from the couches everyone was sitting at. I started the song.

_Sha la la la la,_

_Sha la la la la,_

_You used to call me your angel,_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven,_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong,_

_I never wanted you to leave,_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss you smile,_

_And I still shed a tear, every once in a while,_

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you, Sha la la la la,_

_I miss you,_

_You used to call me your dreamer,_

_And now I'm living out my dream,_

_Oh how I wish you could see,_

_Everything that'__s happening for__ me,_

_I'm thinking back on the past,_

_It's true__ that time is flying by too fast,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I still shed a tear, every once in a while,_

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you, Sha la la la la,_

_I miss you,_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah,_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh,_

_I know you're where you need to be,_

_Even though it's not here with me,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I still shed a tear, every once in a while,_

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And need you to know,_

_I miss you, Sha la la la la,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I still shed a tear, every once in a while,_

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you, Sha la la la la,_

_I miss you,_

_(I miss you.)_

When I finished the song I had everyone clapping and cheering and Mrs. Jonas and Mikayla's aunt were silently crying.

"THAT WAS SOOOOO GOOD!" Lilly yelled.

"Thanks," I said. I was glad that I got that song out. I felt another idea come up, but I was too tired.

"And you said you couldn't play," Robbie Ray pointed out.

"Well, I can," I replied.

"She probably got it off the internet," Mikayla said. I was so ready to slap her, but everyone would yell at me because of her cast.

"NO I DIDN'T!" I told her.

"Yeah, you did. It's too good to be by you,"

"WHAT!? DO YOU WANNA SEE THE PIECE OF PAPER I WROTE THIS ON?!" I yelled at her while getting up.

"Don't worry Carley. We all believe you," Kevin reassured me.

"Except her," I said pointing at Mikayla.

"No duh," Miley mumbled.

"I'm tired," I said as I yawned. I was about to walk upstairs when Kevin said something.

"Ehhem!" Kevin coughed. I knew what he was talking about and smiled. I ran over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went to my bed.

------------------------

Yeah. Chapter 11. Oh yeah. I'm tired. I have school tomorrow. Ugh. I'll update soon.


	12. Waterpark or Backyard?

Disclaimer: I cannot, will not, do not own it

**Carley's POV**

The next day, I woke up at 11:00. I guess was really tired. I went downstairs and saw that no one was there. But I noticed a note on the fridge that said "Carley, we waited for you to come for breakfast, but you never came. We're in the backyard. Your breakfast is in the refrigerator. I don't think you should eat it though. Joe made it. Love, Kevin". I thought it was sweet that he wrote that for me to know where everyone was, so I kept the note in my pocket. I opened the fridge and saw the breakfast. Yeah, it didn't look good. So I settled for cereal. After that, I put on a lime green tank top and a blue mini skirt and flip-flops (It was really hot outside). I finished all of that in 30 minutes. I went outside at 11:45. I didn't know if I was the backyard, or at some kind of water park.

"Carley! C'mon!" Lilly yelled to me from a towel that she was tanning on. I walked over to her.

"Um…Lilly? Where are we?" I asked her looking around.

"The backyard, surprisingly,"

"Are you sure this is the backyard?"

"Yup. Mikayla's aunt and uncle said so,"

"Riiiiiight,"

"You should change in your bathing suit. It's so hot out, and you might wanna go in the pool,"

"Ok. Where's Miley?"

"Dislocated arm,"

"Um…ok. Where's Mikayla?"

"Broken Leg,"

"Where's Kevin?"

"Pool,"

"Where's Joe?"

"Waterslide,"

"Where's Nick?"

"Pool,"

"Where's Jake?"

"Waterslide,"

"Where's Oliver?"

"Waterslide,"

"Where are you going?"

"Waterslide,"

"Where am I going?"

"The pool with your boyfriend, while I go to the waterslide with my boyfriend,"

"I'll go change now,"

"You go do that,"

I came back about 3 minutes later. I wore a sky blue two-piece bathing suit. It was a bikini. It had a little flower design on one side of the part that looked like underwear. Ha. I watched Lilly when she went up to Joe. She was kissing him…on the lips. They got together when? Two days ago? Maybe one day ago? Or even 21 hours ago? Who knows? ANYWAYS, I walked to a pool, but no one was there. I went to the next one, still no one was there. And the next, STILL no one was there. AND THE NEXT, NO ONE WAS THERE! Do I need to say more?

"How many pools are there?" I asked myself. That's when I came across a pool with Kevin and Nick in it. They were talking and laughing. I walked up to a part of the pool where Kevin couldn't see me. I was behind him. I snuck up on him and jumped into the pool and jumped on his back.

"WHOA! …Carley?" he asked.

"Yup," I swam in front of him so he could see me.

"Wow. You look great!"

"Thanks,"

"You didn't eat the breakfast, did you?"

"No. It didn't look…edible,"

"Ha. So you decided to come in the pool,"

"Yeah,"

"Did you have trouble finding us?"

"PSH! YEAH!"

"Yeah. We chose a pool pretty far away from everything…except the waterslides,"

"I didn't even think this was a backyard,"

"Yeah. It sure doesn't look like one,"

"I know…um, what's Nick doing?"

"Oh, he's trying to swim around the pool 100 times,"

"Oh, I see," Then Nick came around the corner we were in.

"This…is…the…46th…lap…and…counting…" Nick huffed out.

"Yup. You keep swimming, bro," Kevin told him as Mikayla came around the corner. Then he started swimming again.

"AND HE'S OFF!" I said like a reporter would on TV.

"Ha. So what do you wanna do?"

"Um…I have a question,"

"Ok, go ahead,"

"Uh…well…how long have Joe and Lilly been together?"

"Um…exactly 22 hours ago. Why?"

"Well…I just saw them kiss,"

"Really? Already? Wow,"

"Yeah, and I was wondering…when are we…gonna…you know…actually…-" I was cut off when Nick came around again.

"I'm tired…of this…I'm gonna…give up…" Nick huffed out again.

"Ok," Kevin said to Nick as he jumped out of the pool. Kevin turned his head back to me.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Kevin asked me.

"Um…never mind. Let's go to the water slide!" I exclaimed.

"Sure!"

I didn't wanna tell Kevin about it yet. I could understand how come he never kissed me, like, REALLY kissed me before. But seeing Joe and Lilly, I was confused. So anyway, we went on the waterslide and said hi to everyone. Jake was still trying to be nicer but Mikayla was still her same old evil self. I don't know why I brought Mikayla into the picture…

"Did you actually go on it yet, Lilly?" I asked.

"Nope. Too scary and high. I mean, did you look down from here!?" Lilly told me. I hesitated to look down at first, but I saw the height from where we were, to the ground. It was tall…VERY, VERY, VERY tall. I jumped back and almost fell causing me to almost fall down the slide on my back head first. But Kevin caught me…FOR THE 3RD TIME! I feel like he's always there for me. Psh. And people think he's just there. He's NOT just there, he's ALWAYS there.

"That's the third time this week, Kev," Nick told his older brother.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Every time Carley falls, your like, always there. And I mean RIGHT there,"

"Ha. Yeah,"

"You're gonna save her life someday,"

"You never know,"

"I hope you don't," Jake butted in. Everyone was staring at him. His nice streak ended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"I'm just saying that if your life was on the line, I'd rather you die," Right then, I felt like killing him. But I felt like doing that when I first met him.

"Wow, Jake. Jealous, much?" Miley told her.

"Ew. Are you kidding me? She's ugly," Jake replied

"Right back at ya, Jake!" I said.

"You're unbearable,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Idiotic,"

"Ok then,"

"Stupid,"

"Joy,"

"…UGH! WHY AREN'T YOU CRYING!?!?"

"Do I need to?"

"I…I HATE YOU!" And with that, Jake finally went down the huge slide. I guess he didn't know what he was doing when he wanted to get away from me. He didn't yell, he didn't scream, he shrieked. Like a little girl.

"…Well then," Oliver said through the shrieks.

"Who's going next?" I asked.

"Psh. Not me. I haven't even gone a first time," Joe said.

"Have any of you gone a third time?" I asked.

"Nope," everyone answered.

"Oh…well I'll go then," I volunteered.

"WHAT!? But Carley! You heard how Jake shrieked!" Lilly reminded me.

"Yeah. But that was Jake,"

"…True,"

"Then I'm going," I got ready to go until I saw Jake come back. I guessed he was done sliding down. It had been 5 minutes.

"Are you positive?" Lilly asked again.

"Yes, I'm positive," I replied as I was just about to go.

"Extremely?"

"Extremely,"

"Superbly?"

"Superbly,"

I FINALLY went down the slide. I didn't wanna scream because I had just proved that it was Jake who was shrieking and that it would be different for me. It…was…terrifying. Every turn was like a half a second of you life. And I almost fell of the edge on one really sharp turn. When I went to the place where the pool at the bottom was, I didn't see anything. The only waves were coming from the waterslide. I looked around and saw nothing.

"Where's Jake?" I asked myself. That's when I started to get creeped out because the waterslide stopped.

**No POV **(Really short though)

"Hey, what happened to the slide?" Lilly asked.

"What do you mean what happened to it?" Kevin asked Lilly.

"It just stopped working. And Carley's down there,"

"SHE IS!?"

"Yeah. And Mikayla's uncle said that if you're down there when it turns off, you're immediately surrounded by 4 walls and you can't get out,"

"Jake never came back either," Nick added.

"That means he's probably down there with Carley," Joe said. That's when Kevin ran down the stairs to a place where you can immediately go to that pool.

**Carley's POV**

I started to freak out because of these four walls. And then there was this wave that kept coming. And I noticed that someone was there.

"Hello!?" I yelled about 8 times. That's when I finally heard an answer.

"Carley?" Someone said.

"Um…Kevin?"

"CARLEY!?"

"HI CARLEY!" Jake popped up out of the water.

"AGH! WHA THE HELL!?" I yelled as I fell back into the water.

"Um…I was just wondering…did you change your mind about Kevin?"

"WHAT!? NO! YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"I mean, I could understand why he likes you. I mean you're SO hot and all-"

"I'M GONNA BETCH SLAP YA! SHET BAG!" (Lol. Kelly…)

"Ooooh. You're tougher than you look," I slapped him. I told him I was going to.

"OW! Anyways, like I was saying, you're SO hot. But I don't understand how you could date Kevin. I mean, I'm WAY, WAY, WAY, WAY better than him,"

"Oh? How so?"

"Ehhem! I'm Jake Ryan. I think you and I both know why,"

"Well call me stupid cause I don't," And that's when Kevin came down the slide which was producing only a little bit of water.

"Carley! Are you ok?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. Kevin noticed Jake and gave him a glare.

"You know Kevin; I don't think that you are the right boyfriend for Carley,"

"What?"

"You know. You're just not good enough for her,"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at you,"

"What!?" That's when Jake tackled Kevin and Kevin didn't even start the fight.

"C'mon you guys! Stop it!" I said. And that's when I felt short of breath. I reached for my inhaler in my "pocket" because I'm so used to getting it out of there, but I was wearing a bathing suit, while in the pool. It got to a point where I started to cough.

"…K-Kevin…" I breathed out. Kevin stopped fighting with Jake to see me having an asthma attack.

"Carley? What's wrong? Carley!? CARLEY!?" Is all I could hear Kevin saying. After that, everything went black.

----------------------

Ok. I was running out of ideas in this chapter. I mean, surrounded by 4 walls? What the hell? Lol. I'll update soon!


	13. SHE LIVES!

Disclaimer: OH BOY! WHAT DO YA KNOW!? I DO NOT OWN IT!

**Nick's POV**

It had been 20 minutes since Kevin had gone, 30 since Carley had gone, and 35 since Jake had gone. We were starting to worry about what happened so we went to Mikayla's aunt and uncle.

"Um, excuse me?" Lilly asked them.

"Yes?" They replied in unison.

"Our friends went down the slide, and then it just stopped working," Lilly told them.

"Yeah, like, randomly," Oliver added. Then we turned around to Mikayla who was swinging a plug that we supposed led to the slide.

"Oops," She said.

"MIKAYLA! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!?" Joe yelled.

"Notice the 'this time'," I said.

"What happened?" Miley asked.

"Kevin, Carley, and Jake are still in the pool trapped," Joe replied.

"Oh,"

"I obviously saw Carley going down the slide, and I pulled the plug," Mikayla told us.

"How did you see?" Miley asked.

"Binoculars, hon. Try 'em out,"

"…YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU'RE SUCH A-"

"Miley, Ix-nay on the ame calling-may," Oliver whispered to Miley. Then Miley started a fake smile.

"You're such a wonderful person," Miley said because her aunt and uncle were there.

"Oh, all you have to do is plug it back," Her uncle said.

"Ok, thanks…Mikayla's uncle," Lilly said.

"Oh please, call me Sam," he replied.

"And call me Barbra,"

"Ok," we all said in unison and moved toward the plug. Mikayla walked in front of it.

"And what makes you think that I'm gonna let you plug it back in?" she asked.

"Um, because we said so…?" Miley said.

"Well too bad. I'm not moving from this spot," Mikayla declared as she stomped her feet. We all looked at each other and pushed Mikayla out of the way.

**Kevin's POV**

We were down there for 30 minutes. At the point of 10 minutes. I was freaking out about Carley. I didn't know what to do. Jake was actually the one who knocked some sense into me…because he was the only one there who wasn't unconscious …anyways, he told me to CPR. I wasn't sure. Because there was no hard surface to do the stomach thing, so I was forced to do the mouth to mouth contact. At first I got her to not be unconscious anymore, then she was awake, but we didn't stop. We just kept kissing. Jake looked like he was ready to beat me up until we stopped.

"Carley, do you remember anything?" I asked her.

"No not really. I just remember running out of air, and then I woke up kissing you," she replied. I told her everything and Jake surprisingly helped when I didn't remember.

"Oh, I remember," Carley said. That's when the 4 walls sank into where they came from and the slide started working again. We didn't even celebrate. We just ran out of the water. When we got to the foyer of the house, we saw that everyone was there to greet us.

"Why did everything stop working all of sudden?" I asked.

"Mikayla," everyone but Carley, Jake, and I said in unison. Then Lilly grabbed Carley away.

**Carley's POV**

I was dragged away by Lilly because she wanted to talk to me.

"So? How was it with being with Kevin…being not so alone?" she asked me.

"Good. Terrified of what happened, but good," I replied.

"You didn't kiss?"

"Well…he did do CPR because I passed out,"

"Oh asthma?"

"Yup,"

"Oh…WAIT! THE STOMACH THING OR MOUTH TO MOUTH!?"

"Mouth to mouth,"

"OMG! THAT MEANS HE TECHNICALLY KISSED YOU!"

"Well, actually, we did kiss,"

"YOU DID!?"

"Yeah. I woke up, and Kevin was doing CPR, but we didn't stop kidding for another 30 seconds,"

"OMIGOD! THAT'S SO GOOD!"

"Yeah. And you've been Joe's girlfriend for 22 hours. How come you guys kissed already?"

"I dunno. It was the best thing I had ever experienced. Kissing Joe Jonas,"

"Yeah, but I thought you said that Joe has to realize that there is only one Jonas for you, and that's Nick,"

"Yeah. I know. Until I realized how great Joe is. And he feels the same way about me,"

"Aww,"

"Stop! Anyways, it's about time you guys kissed…no pun intended with the 'it's about time' part,"

"Ha. He and I both didn't wanna rush our relationship. But I love him even more for saving my life,"

"Yeah, you better be glad that Jake didn't step in and help,"

"Yeah, I know," We started laughing and then went back to where everyone else was.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kevin asked while smirking; which was so cute.

"Nothing," We both said quickly in unison.

"…So who wants to go back to the pool?" Joe asked.

"NO!" We all said in unison.

------------------------

About an hour later, we were at the mall shopping for clothes for the show that was in 2 days. The boys went in one direction and the girls went in another. We claimed that Mikayla was a girl, but she didn't listen so she HAD to come with us.

"Ugh. I don't even want to be on this tour in the first place. My parents said it would be good to get away from work for a while. I didn't even want to," Mikayla said.

"Yeah, well no one wants you here in the first place," I told her. She was about to jump on me, but Lilly held her back.

"Let's go to…um…Hollister?" Miley suggested.

"NO!" we all told her in unison.

"Abercrombie?"

"NO!"

"Then where else is there to go?!"

"Stores that aren't Hollister or Abercrombie," Lilly said.

"But I just realized that when we went shopping together a while ago Lilly, we went to Abercrombie and I think we went to Hollister too," I said.

"…Well, it's different now because Mikayla wants to go there,"

"True," everyone but Mikayla said.

"YOU ALL STILL SUCK!" Mikayla screamed and then stomped away.

"…At least she's gone!" Miley piped up.

"Yeah!" Lilly and I agreed.

**Joe's POV**

We weren't really buying anything. We were hanging out at the food court. Jake had lost his niceness streak and he was arguing with us about how he should perform.

"I'm way better than you guys at singing!" he said.

"Oh really? Then how come there's never any fans chasing after you?" Kevin asked him.

"…Because…they're all in the bathroom,"

"Really. Every time you come around, your fans immediately have to go to the bathroom," Nick said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Jake replied. We all slapped our foreheads.

"Jake, have you ever thought that you don't have any fans?" Oliver asked.

"That is completely not true! I have tons of fans!"

"How many?"

"BILLIONS!"

"Riiiiiight,"

"…Fine. Millions,"

"Riiiiiight,"

"FINE! HUNDREDS!"

"There you go!"

"It's not like you have any fans, Oliver,"

"………THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT FAMOUS!"

"He's got a point," I agreed with Oliver.

"W'ever," Jake huffed. And that's when we saw Lilly, Miley, and Carley come with a ton of bags.

"Hey, where's Mikayla?" Nick asked.

"No clue," Carley replied.

"Yeah. We got her all mad, I don't even remember why, and then she stomped off. But she was gone and that's all that mattered!" Miley explained.

"Now I suppose we have to find her," I said.

"Yeah," Everyone but Lilly said.

"C'mon guys. It's not worth the time,"

"But Lilly, what ever happened to NOCKLJMJM?" Carley asked Lilly. You could tell that she was joking.

"Forget about…NOCKL…whatever. I don't even remember what it's called!"

"NOCKLJMJM," everyone told Lilly.

"Whatever!"

"Well let's go," Oliver sighed. We searched everywhere. Abercrombie, Hollister, Macy's, Nordstrom, Bath and Body Works, …that place that starts with a 'B', and Fortunoff. There was even a point where there was at least 30 fans chasing us throughout the mall. But the bottom line is that we couldn't find Mikayla anywhere.

"Well that was a complete 45 minute waste of my time," Lilly said.

"Yeah. Let's give up and change the name to NOCKLJMJ," Carley suggested.

"Yeah. How do you feel about that Mikayla?" Jake asked we all looked at him.

"I don't actually care," Mikayla answered. MIKAYLA ANSWERED.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" we all yelled.

"What?" Mikayla asked.

"How long have you been here!?" Miley asked.

"She's been here for 25 minutes at the 45 we were looking for her," Jake told us.

"WHAT!?" we all said.

"How come we never noticed!?" Oliver asked.

"You guys aren't very observant," Mikayla said while checking her nails.

"Where were you?" Kevin asked.

"Food court,"

"But that's where we were!" Nick pointed out.

"Well then maybe I was on the OTHER SIDE of the food court,"

"Oooh," We all said.

"Man you guys are dumb,"

"Don't go there," Lilly told her. Then a random girl was walking by us, she looked about 7.

"LOOK MOMMY! THE JONAS BROTHERS!" she screamed. Then everyone was looking at us. Ugh. We had to run again. But this time they followed us. But we lost them after like 4 blocks.

"Why…does…that…always…happen?" I asked huffing.

"I have…no clue," Lilly answered huffing also. Everyone was huffing except for Carley, and she's the one with asthma.

"SEE JAKE! DID YOU NOTICE HOW THE GIRL SAID 'IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS' NOT 'IT'S JAKE RYAN'!?" Nick yelled.

"W'ever,"

"DON'T YOU W'EVER ME!"

"Nick, let it go," Kevin said putting his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"She still didn't say 'Hey look! It's Oliver'!" Jake said.

"Like I said before, I AM NOT FAMOUS!" Oliver yelled. Lilly, Carley, Miley, and Mikayla were looking at us like 'what the hell are they talking about?'

"Never mind," Nick, Kevin, Oliver, Jake and I said in unison.

"Now we have to walk all the way back to the house," Mikayla complained.

"Don't complain. It's your aunt and uncle," Kevin told her.

"Well, let's get going…again," Oliver said.

-------------------

Random chapter. Again. Carley's ok! I'll update soon!


	14. Let me see the sunrise

Disclaimer: Hmm…how can I say it this time? Uh…oh right, I DON'T OWN IT!

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block…

**Lilly's POV**

About 2 hours later we were extremely bored. We all sat on the couches. We didn't have any conversation. We just stared into space. That's when Barbra came in.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked us.

"Yeah," I answered because I knew no one else would.

"You do realize that there is another part of our backyard,"

"Then why call it a backyard?!" Carley popped in and yelled, which caused everyone to come back to earth.

"Huh? Who? What?" Joe asked.

"There's a little valley-" Barbra was saying then got cut off.

"Are you sure it's little?" Oliver asked.

"Well that depends on what you call little,"

"I don't think that little comprehends as the same thing for us," Kevin said.

"Can we see it?" Jake asked kissing up. Barbra and Sam liked Jake. They thought that he was Mikayla's boyfriend.

"Sure," she replied. We went to the "backyard" and past the "water park" and then another area of this maze made out of bushes and then the valley. It was SO not little. It was romantic though. The sun was setting and there were these flowers and a huge row of trees, but not like those HUGE trees.

"OMG! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Miley yelled.

"Why don't you guys just "hang around" over here for a while, while I start to make the dinner," Barbra said.

"Sure," we all replied. Then she left us alone. I don't know how, but we got into another fight with Mikayla.

"Why did your aunt say hanging around with air quotes?" Oliver asked Mikayla.

"…Because she wanted to…?" Mikayla answered.

"Or was she trying to sound "hip" and "cool"?" Carley asked. We all started laughing and then Mikayla turned red. I was guessing because of anger.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"Do you have anger issues or what?" Joe asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"…Yes. Yes she does, Joe," Nick replied.

"I SAID-"

"Yeah, yeah. We all heard you," Miley said.

"Well maybe you should just listen to what she says and shut up," Jake butted in.

"Let's think for a second………………oh yeah! No," Kevin said.

"Yeah well…I LOVE CARLEY MORE THAN YOU DO!"

"What the?" everyone but Kevin and Jake said. That's when everyone but Kevin and Jake turned their heads to Carley.

"What? I love Carley," Kevin replied.

"Well who's her boyfriend?"

"Uh…me,"

"…Well who's her ALMOST boyfriend?"

"Wow Jake. I never knew you could get THIS stupid," Oliver said.

"Well who does Carley love?" Jake asked.

"Kevin," Carley said.

"No duh," Mikayla said. Even Mikayla agreed with us.

"MIKAYLA!" Jake yelled.

"What? Ya can't handle the TRUTH!?" Mikayla said.

"Obviously not," Nick mumbled. Then Carley's cell phone rang.

**Carley's POV**

My cell phone rang. I guessed it was my mom. So I picked it up

------------------

(**Carley**, _Madeline_, _**Everyone**_)

**Hello?**

_HI!!!!_

**Maddie, how come you're calling me?**

_I just wanted to see what you're up to!_

**Riiiiiight.**

_Where are you?_

**Mikayla's aunt and uncle's house. Everyone say hi to Maddie.**

_**HIIIIII.**_

_Hi!_

**She says hi people.**

_I also wanted to call you to say that mom says hi and that she's proud of you for doing something. I don't remember._

**Ok. So I'll see you in ****2 months and 3 weeks!**

_Bye!_

-------------------

I hung up the phone and immediately we started arguing again.

"Well Jake, I think it's unanimous that we all hate you!" Lilly said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I said it's unanimous that we all hate you!"

"What the hell is a unanimous?" We all slapped our foreheads.

"Never mind, Jake," We all said. I sat down on the ground then everyone stared at me.

"Oh, so now you decide to sit on the ground," Lilly told me because I insulted her about that once.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But I wanted to look at the sunset," I replied. Then everyone else looked at the sunset and immediately sat down. The order of seating was Joe, Lilly, Nick, me, Kevin, Miley, Oliver, Mikayla and Jake.

"Kevin, are you really gonna be my next-door neighbor?" I asked him.

"Yeah. My mom said that our new address was…whatever she said. And didn't your mom say that we're gonna be your neighbors too?" he replied.

"Well yeah,"

"Besides, I can get to know you better," After than sentence he gave me a kiss on my forehead. We cuddled until everyone heard a noise that was coming from Joe.

"Joe? Was that your impersonation of a lion, or your stomach growling?" Nick asked Joe.

"Hm…I'm not sure…I think it was my stomach," he replied. We started laughing.

"What?! I didn't even eat lunch!" Joe said.

"None of us did, Joe,"

"Let's go check if dinner's ready," Lilly suggested. We walked to the kitchen, which took forever because we almost got lost if it wasn't..., for Mikayla. Ugh. I hate to say that. Lucky for us, that long walk paid off. Dinner was ready and it was spaghetti. It smelled so good.

"You guys came just in time. I was just about to go get you," Barbra said.

"Yeah, well Joe's stomach growled like a mad lion. So we decided to come back," I said. We sat down at the table and resisted the urge to fight with Mikayla and Jake. Then she was finished setting the dinner on the table. We had to wait for Robbie Ray, Mr. Jonas, Mrs. Jonas, and Frankie to come to the dinner table though. After they came, we said grace and started to eat. It didn't take Joe very long to finish. Maybe about 5 minutes at the most.

"Wow Joe. Finished so soon?" Kevin asked.

"Yup," Joe replied.

"Well that didn't take but 5 minutes," Oliver said.

"No. Three minutes," I corrected Oliver while looking at the clock.

"Well I'm full," Joe said with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Aren't we all," Miley said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"NO!" we all said. After 20 minutes we had all finished. It was only 7:00 so we asked if there was anything else we could do. And that's when Mikayla showed us to the game room. It was ridiculously huge. There was a pool table, a ping pong table, the Wii, Xbox 360, flat-screen TV, disco ball, and so much more.

"…Wow," everyone but Mikayla said.

"Haven't you guys ever seen this type of stuff in anyone's house before?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm glad to say no, I haven't," I told her. After that, we scrambled around the room doing our own thing. Wow. How long were we down there? Hm? I don't know? Maybe…6 HOURS! It was 1:00 a.m. when we finally went back upstairs. All the lights were turned off and it was dark. We couldn't find our way to the stairs lessen on the light switch. Mikayla found the light switch and she's the one on crutches!

"Well, I'm exhausted," Joe said.

"Yeah. We should go to bed," Lilly said.

"GO TO BED!? NO WAY! NO WAY! I'M NOT TIRED! NOT ME! NOT ME!" Nick yelled extremely fast. There was a soda machine in the game room and Nick kept on getting the soda. It wasn't caffeine free.

"Ugh. Nick, you're making me even more tired just looking at you," Miley said with her and on her head. Nick was bouncing up and down. It was irritating.

"…JOE! YOU HOLD HIM DOWN WHILE I TACKLE HIM!" Kevin shouted. Joe held Nick down while Kevin tackled him and carried him to his room.

"I'm going to bed," Lilly said while yawning. We all went to the rooms we were staying in and went to bed. I didn't go to bed just yet because I could hear Nick having spaz attacks every 2 minutes. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Who ever it is knocking on my door at 1:45 in the morning, you're gonna get it," I immediately said.

"Aww. Now you wouldn't wanna do that to me, would you?" Kevin said while walking in.

"Oh sorry, Kevin. I'm just really tired. So what's up?"

"I didn't get a chance to kiss you goodnight before,"

"Oh right," Then Kevin gave me a kiss (any time I say the word kiss alone now it immediately on the lips) and whispered to me in my ear.

"Love you,"

"Love you, too," I replied back. Even though Nick was still having his attacks I found it easier to fall asleep after Kevin had kissed me.

--------------------

Ok. Sorry for the long delay. Curse writers block. I'll update soon! I PROMISE!


	15. Back on track

Disclaimer: Not owning it.

**Carley's ****POV**

The next morning I woke up at noon and went downstairs. No one was there. I was gonna go outside and look for them but it wasn't worth it. That's when I saw Joe come downstairs.

"Hey Joe, where is everyone?" I asked him.

"I think everyone's still asleep," he answered.

"They're still sleeping?"

"Well yeah. I mean we went to bed at 1:30 a.m."

"True,"

"And Nick was having spaz attacks every 2 minutes,"

"True," I started to laugh. I know I've said this before, but Joe was like a brother to me. He's also become really over protective of me. I noticed that in the game room.

"Well when did you get up?" Joe asked me.

"Like, 2 minutes ago," I answered.

"Hypocritical,"

"Well you just woke up!"

"Hypocritical,"

"And you were complaining about not being able to fall asleep!"

"Hypocritical,"

"Are you gonna keep saying that over and over again?"

"Hypocritical,"

"I'll take that as a yes," We started to laugh then Joe made his way to the kitchen. I followed him because I had nothing better to do.

"What are you gonna eat, Brother Bear?" I asked him.

"Cereal, Shortie," He replied. Joe's nickname for me was Shortie because of our height difference. He was only, like, 8 inches taller.

"What kind of cereal, Brother Bear?"

"Trix, Shortie,"

"Silly brother! Trix are for kids!"

"What? Am I not "kid" enough for Trix?"

"Nope," I snatched the cereal box out of his hand. He chased after me begging for some cereal.

"I'll only give you some if you stop calling me Shortie," I told him while standing on a chair.

"I can't agree to that,"

"Why?"

"You call me Brother Bear,"

"Hmm…touché," I gave up and gave him some cereal. He jumped up and down and started eating it at a table.

"You're such a baby," I said.

"Totally," he replied. Then Kevin came downstairs. His hair was curly because of how hot it was upstairs. In my opinion, he looks cuter with curly hair.

"Yo Kevin," Joe said holding his hand out. Kevin gave him a high five and gave me a kiss.

"What's up, Carley?" he asked me.

"Tired," I replied.

"Yeah. I can't believe we were down there for 6 hours,"

"That was one crazy night," Joe added.

"Yeah…Kevin I think your hair should be curly more often," I said.

"Really? You like it?" Kevin asked.

"Uh huh!"

"Are you sure?"

"Kevin, this is your girlfriend talking to you. I don't think she wants to embarrass you," Joe said.

"…Ok, if you say so Carley!" After about half an hour, everyone was downstairs and I had gotten out of my PJ's.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Mrs. Jonas said getting up from her chair. We all paid our attention to her, "The bus should be out of the shop by 7:00 tonight,"

"Do we still have to play in the show?" Nick asked half asleep because last night and he was high on caffeine.

"Apparently not if the show is in Utah," Oliver said.

"YES!" we all cheered.

"DANG IT! We're gonna leave this AWESOME house!" Jake said. You could defiantly tell that he was kissing up that time.

"That's a shame," Sam said sarcastically. They were so mad at how we trashed the game room so they couldn't wait for us to leave.

"What do we do for the next 8 hours and 40 minutes?" Lilly asked. We all looked at each other. We started to run to the game room but we were stopped by Barbra.

"Um, I don't think it's such a good idea to go to the game room after what happened last night," she said.

"What happened?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It was a mess," Sam said.

"But we were playing the Wii for endless hours, Nick got high on caffeine, Miley, Lilly, and Carley made up a victory dance, I made up a nickname for Carley, we tried to calm Nick down, it didn't work, we gave up, we started to play DDR, then Mikayla almost fell over my pile of empty bags of chips because of her crutches, Mikayla hit Miley on her cast, Miley started crying, Oliver comforted her, we forced Mikayla to say sorry, she never did, Jake started arguing, Carley almost had an asthma attack, Kevin did CPR on her…or so we thought, we put up the disco ball, we danced, I did the worm, we did soulja boy, cha cha slide, snap ya fingers, it's goin' down, then we looked at the clock, it said 1:00," Joe said. We were all surprised he could remember all of that.

"And yet you can't remember what we had for breakfast yesterday," I said.

"Nope," Joe replied. We all slapped our foreheads.

"Then what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Maybe you kids can go to the backyard," Barbra said.

"NOOOOO THANKS!" we all yelled in unison.

"We'll just waist these 8 hours and 43 minutes talking about nonsense," Kevin said.

"…If you say so," Sam replied. Sam hated us. We practically ruined everything of his and gave him heart attacks.

-----------------

**Kevin's POV**

AFTER 8 HOURS AND 43 MINUTES OF TALKING ABOUT NONSENSE, it was FINALLY time for the bus to be ready. Sam and Barbra gave all of us a ride to the repair shop. The bus looked great. And it looked exactly the same on the inside as it did on the outside. Luckily, nothing was stolen or lost. Lilly immediately took out the Wii that we just figured out that we had on the bus. She was obsessed with video games ever since being at Mikayla's aunt and uncle's house. Joe and Nick joined her in setting it up while I sat next to Carley who was trying to write a song. Oliver was sitting on a couch talking to Miley and Jake was practically flirting with Mikayla as Mikayla was dissing him.

"So what should be the next verse?" Carley asked me.

"Maybe something like-" I was answering but I was cut off.

"OH YEAH! I GOT A STRIKE! IN YOUR FACE, JOE!" Lilly was yelling.

"Ha. Wait 'til you see what I have up my sleeve," Joe replied while smirking.

"…Maybe it can be something like-" I started again but was cut off…again.

"CAN I PLEEEEEEEEASE PLAY NOW!?" Nick yelled.

"Oh! I got it!" Carley said. She started to strum on her guitar and figure out the next verse to put in the song. Then she wrote it down. I smiled at the way she looked so innocent while playing her guitar. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Uhhh, Kevin? I love you, but what was that for?" she asked me.

"Just because," I said simply.

"Oh, well ok!" she replied as if she wanted me to do it again. I chuckled and kissed her.

"Love you," I whispered in her ear.

"Love you too," She whispered back.

"So are you ready to perform in the concert tomorrow?"

"I guess…how many songs do I have to play?"

"Two,"

"Oh, I can do that. I'll just perform Drama Queen and I Miss You."

"What about the one that you're writing right now?"

"I don't think I'm ready for it to be heard right now,"

"But I heard it,"

"Well, you're different, Kevin,"

"Ha. Thanks,"

"It's, like, a song that I want to be heard when I'm ready for it to be heard, you know?"

"…I think. Then why did you write it if you don't really want it to be heard?"

"I dunno. I guess I just had to get the idea out of my head,"

"Ooh. I get that,"

"HA! IN YOUR FACE LILLY!" Joe yelled.

"Whatever…but you can't have tricks up your sleeve if you're wearing a T-shirt!" Lilly replied.

"Who said I had a T-shirt on?"

"Um…your body?"

"WOULD YOU GUYS LET ME PLAY ALREADY!?" Nick was yelling over and over again.

"Ugh. JUST LET HIM PLAY SO HE CAN SHUT UP!" Oliver said.

"Fine Nick," Lilly and Joe said in unison.

"WEEEE!" Nick wailed.

"…Wow," Carley mumbled loud enough that everyone could heard. We all laughed and continued to do what we were doing.

"Um Kevin, about saying I guess when you asked me about performing, I take that back. I'm REEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY nervous," Carley told me.

"Don't worry. Just think of…something that makes you happy. Like…………..hopefully me," I said.

"Ha. Of course you do and yes. I will think of you,"

"OH! PONED! ONCE AGAIN! NICK J!" Nick was yelling after beating Joe at bowling.

"Well maybe if these SLEEVES weren't getting in the way," Joe said.

"Joe. Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe. YOU ARE WEARING A T-SHIRT!" Lilly said.

"For boyfriend and girlfriend, you guys sure don't act like it," Mikayla had the nerve to say to them.

"Why would we wanna act all mushy around you?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, you're not worthy enough," Joe added.

"Well then, I guess I'm not worthy either cause I really think that I don't wanna see you guys act all "mushy"," Oliver said.

"We're not worthy," Nick said while getting down on his knees and bowing down to Joe and Lilly.

"We try," Lilly said jokingly while checking her nails. Then Carley yawned which caused everyone else to yawn.

"I'm going to bed," Carley announced while getting up.

"We all might as well go to sleep after last night," Miley said. We nodded our heads in agreement and headed to our bunks. Carley didn't forget to kiss me and I didn't forget to kiss her. We agreed that that is something that will never happen again.

------------------------------

Sorry for the delay. Writers block. AND I'M GONNA SEE THE HANNAH MONTANA 3-D MOVIE! Yay! And I will probably say what the song is in the next chapter.


	16. Tangled Up In Me

Disclaimer: I still don't own it…

**Carley's POV**

The next morning I woke to Joe screaming in my ear.

"CARLEY! WAKE UP! TODAY IS YOUR FIRST CONCERT!" Joe yelled RIGHT in my ear.

"I KNOW THAT JOE!" I yelled back which caused him to fall backwards. I jumped out of my bunk and helped Joe up.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'M FINE!" he yelled in my ear which caused ME to fall backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"For making me fall backwards,"

"That was your own fault," I could see Joe's watch from a distance while I was on the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT 7 IN THE MORNING!?!?" I yelled.

"Because Kevin told me to wake you up because he wanted to show you something," Joe told me.

"He's up too?"

"So is everyone else,"

"Why?"

"Cause we wanna show you something,"

"What is it?"

"Just come and see," Joe helped me up and we headed to the lounging area. When he said everyone, he meant everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Robbie Ray, Frankie, Kevin, Nick, Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Jake, and Mikayla were all up. They were crowding around the TV and talking non-stop about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Immediately all conversation stopped and all eyes were on me, "What?" Kevin took my arm and pulled me in front of the TV. It was something on the news.

"_As from the case of 2000 when John McGovern was supposedly in a car accident at 9 p.m. and was announced dead at 10:21 p.m.,_"the news reporter started as my eyes grew wide. Everyone was looking at me and the TV constantly, "_It is now confirmed that he was first shot in the back__ due to a shooting that was going on near by__ and crashed into another car. Considering the bullet found in his back._" I couldn't believe what I was seeing as tears started to form in my eyes.

"It was bad enough that I found out that he died in a car accident. Now to make things worse I found out he was shot before he crashed," I squeaked out as I let a tear fall down my cheek. Kevin hugged me, which then made me burst into tears and hug him tightly. Soon I felt everyone embrace me in a group hug. I couldn't help but cry even more. When everyone let go, which was about 5 minutes later, and I had calmed down a bit, Kevin was the only one who was still hugging me. He released the hug still holding onto my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked me softly.

"Yeah…I'm…fine," I breathed out. Kevin kissed me which caused my heart beat to go back to normal. He cupped my cheek with his hand as we kissed as I hugged him.

"Ooook then. Let's just leave these two alone," I heard Joe said as everyone left the room. As we broke from the kiss Kevin carried me bridal style to the couch and sat down with me on his lap.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"Glad to help," he replied. I looked up at him and he winked at him. I felt a rush of heat run to my cheeks as I put my head on his chest. My eyes became heavier and I felt weaker. It was 7 in the morning. Don't blame me. I dozed of as did Kevin and we slept until 10.

--------------------------

**Joe's POV**

It was 10:30 a.m. and that day we had a concert at 4:00 p.m. Nick was walking around the room in circles as everyone else was staring off into space and the adults and Frankie were off in the kitchen.

"It's been 3 hours. No one kisses for 3 hours," Nick said.

"Yeah. What is Kevin doing to Carley? …GASP! YOU DON'T THINK-" I was wondering.

"NOOOOO!" everyone yelled at me.

"Ok, ok. Yeesh,"

"How come you guys are so concerned about Carley anyway?" Miley asked us.

"Well she's like a little sister to us now," Nick said.

"How do you know she's younger than you?" Oliver asked.

"She said her birthday was April 9th, 1993 at our first concert," Lilly told him.

"Yeah exactly," I added.

"Well Nick's 16 too. When were you born Nick?"

"September 16th, 1992," Nick replied.

"Well what's today?"

"January 8th, 2009…wait, is Carley 15 or 16?"

"She's…………I don't know anymore,"

"I'll go ask her!" I volunteered. But SOME PEOPLE don't LIKE my IDEAS!

"NOO!" everyone screamed. I already walked out of the room though.

"HEY CARLEY! ARE YOU 15 OR 16!?" I yelled from the lounge door. Then I noticed that Carley was sleeping on Kevin and Kevin was sleeping with his head on Carley's head.

"Ohhh," I said as I backed away from the sight.

"What did she say?" Nick asked me as I walked back into the room.

"Oh. She's sleeping," I answered.

"Where's Kevin?" Miley asked.

"Sleeping with Carley,"

"GASP! ARE THEY-" Nick started.

"NOOOO!" everyone yelled.

"And you thought that MY question was dumb," I said offended.

"Well wake them up Joe! The show's in 6 hours and they're not even dressed!" Lilly said.

"Okay," I walked over to my bunk and took out my air horn…yes I carry an air horn on tour…I walked over to the lounge and turned it on.

"KEVIN AND CARLEY! PLEASE REPORT TO THE GAME ROOM! I REPEAT KEVIN AND CARLEY! PLEASE REPORT TO THE GAME ROOM!" I yelled into it then turned it off. Kevin and Carley were so scared that they fell on the ground, Kevin on top of Carley.

"JOE! GO CRAWL IN A HOLE!" Kevin yelled at me. I turned it on again.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID?" I yelled and turned it off.

"YES I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! BUT JUST 2 MORE……HOURS!" I turned it on.

"NO!"

"Kevin…a little air here!" Carley breathed out from under Kevin. Kevin immediately got up from off of Carley and helped her up.

"What is it Joe?" Kevin mumbled.

"It's 10 a.m. going on 11," I told him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"What's wrong with that?" Carley asked.

"We have a concert today at 4 p.m." Kevin told her.

"FOUR O'CLOCK!? I CAN'T PLAY AT FOUR!"

"Why?" I asked her.

"I'm too scared…"

"Don't worry. You only have to perform 2 or 3 songs and then introduce us," Kevin said.

"I'VE ONLY MADE 3 SONGS! BUT I DON'T WANNA SHARE ONE OF THEM! REMEMBER!?"

"Oh yeahhh…DAD HOW MANY SONGS DOES CARLEY HAVE TO SING!?"

"THREE!" my dad answered from the kitchen. Carley started panicking and pulled out her inhaler.

"What's the other song called?" I asked her.

"NOTHING!" Carley quickly said.

"Wow. I wonder how that song goes,"

"Joe, if she doesn't wanna tell you then she doesn't have to," Kevin told me.

"Ok, ok. Yeesh…by the way Carley are you 15 or 16?"

"Fifteen. Why? Have I said that I was 16?" Carley asked.

"Yeah," Kevin and I said in unison.

"Oh sorry. I have a tendency to tell people the age that I'm turning instead of the age that I am,"

"Well that figures," I mumbled. Kevin elbowed me in the shoulder, "Well it does!"

"What time is it?" Kevin asked. Carley was about to yell out 'SUMMER TIME'. I could tell. But I stopped her.

"Don't even get started with that," I said while covering her mouth, "It's 10:40,"

"10:40!?" Kevin and Carley yelled at the same time.

"Yeah. So I think that you guys should-" I started but couldn't finish my sentence because Carley ran full speed to the bathroom. I guess she wanted to get dressed and then practice her songs.

**Carley's POV**

I was so scared beyond belief. I had no idea the concert was at 4. I thought I could practice my songs for the whole day. So anyway, I ran to the bathroom, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then rushed to my bunk. I grabbed my guitar and searched through the mess of paper that was on the bed. I found the three songs. Drama Queen and I Miss You were ready. But my other song, Tangled Up in Me, wasn't. I started panicking so I used my inhaler again. Once I had calmed down, I strummed my guitar to see if it was out of tune. And boy was it out of tune. I adjusted the pegs and strummed on it again. It sounded perfect. I was first about to play Tangled Up in Me, but my hand started to shake when I got even close to the strings. I tried it a few more times and the same thing happened. I couldn't take it so I slapped myself across the face. Surprisingly, it worked. "Thanks, I needed that," I said to myself. Then I started to play.

"_You wanna know more, more, more about me,_

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine,_

_I'm the one that's honking at you __'__cause I left late again,_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away,_

_Yeah!_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today,_

_Mix the words up with the actions,_

_Do it all for your reaction, yeahhh!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me._

_You wanna know more, more, more about me,_

_Gotta know reverse psychology,_

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep,_

_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see,_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away,_

_Yeah!_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today,_

_Mix the words up with the actions,_

_Do it all for your reaction, yeahhh! _

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me._

_You think that you know me,_

_(Tangled up in)_

_You think that I'm only,_

_(Tangled up in me)_

_When everything I do, is only to get tangled up in you!_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me,_

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet,_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away,_

_Yeah!_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today,_

_Mix the words up with the actions,_

_Do it all for your reaction, yeahhh!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me._"

When I was done I felt so proud of myself that I had played it with no problem. But I felt someone near me. I opened my bunk curtain and saw Nick. I knew it was too good to be true.

"How come anytime I play a song you're outside my bunk eavesdropping?" I asked him.

"I dunno," he replied simply, "Is that the song you didn't want to play?"

"Yeah,"

"Why wouldn't you wanna play it? It's great!"

"I don't know. I have low self-esteem I guess,"

"You say that as if it's a good thing,"

"I guess it's not,"

"Well I think that you should be able to play it for the concert. You're gonna do an acoustic performance, right?"

"Well obviously,"

"Yeah. So you can pull it off,"

"I guess,"

"You have 4 hours," And with that, Nick left. I didn't feel so pressured now. I actually felt a lot better. Like I said, big brother.

---------------------------

The 4 hours went by fast and I did nothing but practice my songs over and over again. And it was finally time. It was 5 minutes before the show and my palms were sweaty and I couldn't stop shaking.

"Wow, Carley. I haven't seen you this scared since we were meeting Joe, Nick, and Kevin," Lilly said while looking at me from a couch.

"Well I am that scared," I said still shaking.

"Showtime in 2 minutes," Oliver announced.

"Not really helping, Oliver," Miley said.

"I'm just saying,"

At this point I was about to drop my guitar my hands were so sweaty. I was shaking even more than before. Then I felt a comforting hand touch my shoulder. I stopped shaking and turned around. It was Kevin.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine," he told me. I smiled and felt WAY, WAY, WAY, WAY, WAAAAAAAAAY better.

"Thirty seconds," Oliver said again.

"OLIVER!" everyone yelled at him.

"What!?"

Then the thirty seconds passed and I was on stage. I had to tell everyone what was going on.

"Hey everyone! I'm Carley McGovern! And the reason you're seeing my in front of you and not Hannah Montana is because she broke her leg due to an accident about a week ago. So I'll be performing instead of her until she recovers!" I announced into the microphone. At first I had everyone confused. But then they started cheering. I guess they saw those pictures that the paparazzi took of me on the internet. I began playing Drama Queen which everyone was dancing to. Then I played I Miss You which had everyone taking out their cell phones. Then was Tangled Up in Me. It was perfect. I didn't realize how much the audience was cheering until I saw their faces. It was crazy. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for…THE JONAS BROTHERS!" I yelled. I ran off stage and got high fives from everyone as Kevin, Joe, and Nick were going on while singing Kids of the Future.

"That was amazing, Carley!" Miley told me.

"Thanks!" I said after taking a sip of my water bottle.

"I can't believe you were nervous!" Oliver added.

"You should totally make another song!" Lilly added on also.

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't so bad," Mikayla actually said. We were all staring at her.

"Do you really mean that, Mikayla?" I asked her.

"I guess so," she replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Neither could anyone else in the room.

"Awkward," Lilly said imitating Joe.

The Jonas Brothers sang Kids of the Future, Just Friends, That's Just the Way We Roll, S.O.S., Goodnight and Goodbye, Hold On, and Year 3000. After the concert it was 6. We all went out to dinner to the Hard Rock Café. It was awesome. We kept on getting compliments from the waiters and waitresses about our performance and how they were broadcasting it on TV. Then I realized that the whole country could've seen me. I got so excited that I spilled the water all over the floor and a waiter tripped. Whoops. When dinner was over, we went back on the road. It was 7:50 and we decided to watch Minutemen on Disney Channel since it was coming on in 10 minutes. It was my second favorite movie. My first is Camp Rock (A/N: This is taking place in 2009 so Camp Rock already came out). Then it finished at 9:45. We all took our showers and went to bed at 10:30.

---------------------

OK! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had to decide what song it would be. The song it originally by Skye Sweetnam. MY BIRTHDAY'S IN 18 DAYS! FEBRUARY 17! Yay! I…PROMISE…I…WILL…UPDATE…VERY…VERY…SOON!


	17. That's Just The Way We Roll

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, AND NOPE! I DON'T OWN IT!

**Nick's POV**

The next day was like any other day. We were acting lazy in the lounge room. Not wanting to have anything to do with each other. Except for Jake and Mikayla. They claimed that they weren't dating but they were flirting with each other for the whole time while we were watching a marathon of Rugrats.

"Can you guys seriously shut up?" I finally said.

"Yeah. Join us and be bored," Joe added.

"But stay on that side of the room," Kevin also added.

"It's not our fault that you guys are bored," Mikayla said.

"Yeah. Go entertain yourselves and play the Wii," Jake said.

"I would if I could but I can't. Broken leg here," Miley said.

"Hello! Broken arm!" Mikayla yelled.

"I would go, but I think I lost the ability to move my legs," Oliver said.

"I think we all have, Oliver," Lilly said slouching further into the couch.

"Is it possible to be this bored?" Carley asked.

"Apparently it is. And I think we made it possible," I answered.

"Whatever," Mikayla and Jake said before returning to flirting with each other. I began to look out the window of the bus. Everything was moving so fast and my eyes tried to follow. About 5 seconds later I got a headache. Then the bus stopped, I guess we were there.

"Cool, we're there," Kevin said.

"What state are we in?" Lilly asked.

"I think Wisconsin," Joe answered.

"Great. Let's get some cheese," Oliver said sarcastically. I think it was to lighten the mood. I don't think he meant to, but he did. We started laughing and then got up from our seats. We headed for the kitchen, through the game area, and out of the bus. It turns out that we were really at the arena. We got comfortable and put our instruments lined up for when it was time to perform. But the concert was at 8:00 and it was only noon. So Lilly suggested that we go hang out at a mall or get a smoothie or something. So that's what we did. When we were at the mall, we forgot to wear any type of disguise so the paparazzi were following us everywhere.

"Whoops," Joe said after taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Yeah. We won't forget disguises next time," Kevin said.

"Yeah," We all agreed in unison. Carley was nudging for Lilly to look at something. Then Lilly gasped and nudged Miley to look. Then Miley gasped and nudged Oliver to look at something. Then Oliver gasped.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikayla asked.

"Um…we're just looking at someone," Miley said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone from our school. Someone that we don't want here," Carley said.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Why is she here? We live in Malibu and she's in Wisconsin," Lilly said.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"I think its some sort of holiday weekend with Friday and Monday off," Oliver thought.

"WHO!?" Joe, Kevin, and I asked in unison.

"AMBER!" Lilly, Miley, Carley, and Oliver answered in unison. Then they pointed to her. But she was looking our way.

"Damn it. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Lilly said while getting up.

"OMIJONAS! IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!" Amber yelled. Man, I hate it when people do that. But luckily, no one was around, "DID ANYONE HEAR ME!? I SAID IT'S THE J-" She was cut off by some guy in a store telling her to shut up. It was really funny, then she walked up to our table. Lilly, Miley, Carley, and Oliver slid under the table. To hide I guess.

"OMIGOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! AND-OMG! IS THAT JAKE RYAN! OMIGOD! AND MIKAYLA! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HEY I COULD'VE SWORN THAT THERE WAS 4 OTHER PEOPLE HERE!" she said all in one breath.

"What the hell?" Joe whispered to me.

"No! No! Oliver! Hold it in!" we heard from under the table.

"But I have to go badly!" Oliver replied from under the table.

"Oliver? Wait…" Amber said, "That dork from school?"

"EXCUSE YOU!?" Oliver said as he got from under the table.

"Oliver? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oliver! Get back under here!" Miley said from under the table.

"Wait. That sounded like that whore Miley,"

"WHAT!?" Miley said while getting up from the table.

"Wait. Who else is under there?" Amber asked.

"Lilly and Carley," Joe said.

"JOE!!!" everyone yelled. Then Lilly and Carley came from under the table.

"What are you 4 doing here?" Amber asked.

"We're on tour with the Jonas Brothers. And Mikayla and Jake joined us," Carley explained.

"Hey, you look like the girl that performed in a Jonas Brothers concert yesterday,"

"BECAUSE I AM! AND YOU SHOULD KNOW ME FROM SCHOOL!"

"…Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. And Mikayla, how did you break your leg?"

"Fighting her," Mikayla said while pointing to Miley, who had a dislocated arm.

"Oh. Are you ok?"

"It hurts,"

"Hey! I'm hurt too!" Miley complained.

"Get over it," Amber said. I already hated her. Miley looked like she was about to fight her and dislocate her other arm.

"Can you guys see why we were hiding from her before?" Oliver asked us.

"Yup," Joe, Kevin, Jake, and I said in unison.

"Amber, why are you here in Wisconsin anyway?" Lilly asked.

"Because it's winter recess," Amber answered.

"I TOLD YOU!" Oliver yelled.

"But why Wisconsin?" Carley asked.

"Why not?" Amber smartly remarked.

"I already hate her," I heard Joe whispered to Lilly but loud enough so that everyone could hear him. Even Amber.

"Excuse me?" She said surprised.

"Yeah. Excuse you," Miley said to Amber.

"I'll have you know that I am the nicest, smartest, and sane…est person you will ever meet!" Amber said.

"Ok, one, you're not even close to nice, two, you are defiantly NOT the smartest, and three, the last thing you said proved my second statement," Oliver told Amber.

"Whatever. None of you are even worthy enough to be in my presence. Except for Kevin. He's so worthy," Amber said. We all looked at Carley. She looked like she was getting ready to kill Amber.

"Why are you looking at me like that? ARE YOU TWO DATING!?" Amber asked. Luckily no one was around again so no one heard her.

"Fine, we are," Carley said.

"OMIGOD! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE AT SCHOOL THAT-" Amber was yelling but Kevin cut her off.

"If you tell any people important or that you know, you'll be on 'The Jonas Brothers' top 10 hated fans' list," Kevin threatened.

"I'M SORRY! SO SORRY! I WON'T TELL!" Amber said then scurried away.

"You guys have a top 10 hated fans list?" Mikayla asked.

"Nope!" Kevin, Joe, and I said in unison. We laughed and then continued to drink our smoothies.

"Oliver, didn't you have to go to the bathroom?" I asked him.

"No I don't have to go anymore," Oliver said. We all looked at him and shifter our seats away from him.

"I didn't to THAT!" Oliver exclaimed.

"OHHHH!" We all said in unison.

"So you guys can move your chairs back now," Oliver told us.

"…Nah," Joe said.

"Excuse you!?" Oliver said.

"Yeah. Excuse you," Carley said.

"Whatever," Oliver said while laughing.

--------------------

**Carley's POV**

It had been 5 hours since then and it was 4:00 p.m. We were hanging out in the bus, which wasn't moving by the way, but we were actually talking about something productive.

"So there's got to be some way that we can all perform on stage," Joe said.

"There's no song that we could use though," Nick said.

"What about 'We Got the Party With Us'?" Oliver asked.

"Nah. That's like a special Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers song. And it's not like I can perform either. My cast, remember?" Miley said.

"Yeah me either!" Mikayla agreed.

"Oh, we don't care about you Mikayla," Kevin said.

"Ugh. I'm used to your comments now," Mikayla said.

"Take a Breath?" Lilly asked.

"Nah. To emo…no offense," I said.

"None taken," Joe, Kevin, and Nick said.

"Australia?" Lilly asked.

"No," I said.

"G&G?" (A/N: Goodnight and Goodbye)

"No,"

"Games?"

"No it's gotta be like Still In Love With You or something off of It's About Time,"

"What I Go To School For?"

"I like the beginning of that. Put that down as a choice,"

"Ok, um…Mandy?"

"No,"

"I Am What I Am?"

"To fast of a beat,"

"Don't Tell Anyone?"

"No,"

"Year 3000?"

"No. But wait. Why is Year 3000 on It's About Time and Jonas Brothers?"

"I dunno. What about Time For Me To Fly?"

"No. Too Nick,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, Nick," I told him.

"Well I think it should be something from the 2nd album. A.K.A. probably the best one…no offense," Lilly said

"None taken," Kevin, Joe, and Nick said again.

"So it has to be S.O.S., Hold On, Goodnight and Goodbye, That's Just the Way We Roll, Hello Beautiful, Still In love With You, Australia, Games, When You Look Me In The Eyes, Inseparable, Just Friends, Hollywood, Year 3000, Kids of the Future, Take a Breath, or We Got The Party With Us," Lilly added. There was a long pause between our thoughts. We were all thinking. Then it's as if we were reading each others minds when we all yelled out…

"THAT'S JUST THE WAY WE ROLL!"

----------------------

Ok. So this is just a filler. Can people give me character sketches for another OC for Nick to date? I don't like for Nick to be dateless. He's too cute. Remember to review!


	18. East Northumberland High

Disclaimer: …Nope.

I just noticed that in some chapters I said Mikayla had a broken arm and Miley had a broken leg. It's really that Miley dislocated her arm and Mikayla broke her leg.

**Carley's POV**

The next day was…by the way the concert was fine. Blah, blah, blah. Moving on… The next day was really crazy. We had no concert and we were traveling almost all the way across the country. We were going to Arizona and before we were in Wisconsin. So anyways, we were in the game room and Lilly was playing Wii tennis against Joe. Surprisingly, Joe was winning. I was sitting in-between Kevin and Nick while Miley and Oliver were sitting across from us. And Mikayla and Jake were making kissy faces at each other…again. They never did admit that they were going out. But we could tell.

"Jake, Mikayla, admit it. You guys are going out," Miley said.

"No we're not!" Mikayla said.

"Well we'll admit who's going out. So it goes me and Lilly, Kevin and Carley, and Oliver and Miley," Joe said.

"We already knew that," Jake said,

"But you wouldn't have known if I didn't tell you now would you?"

"Joe, its old news that Carley and I have been going out," Kevin said.

"Yeah. It's almost been 2 weeks," I told Joe.

"Well to those people that didn't know, Carley and Kevin are dating," Joe said.

"But we already knew, Joe," Miley said.

"BUT TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T KNOW, CARLEY AND KEVIN ARE DATING!"

"Ok! Ok, Joe!" we all yelled to him in unison.

"Can we do something to That's Just the Way We Roll now?" I asked

"Sure," Nick said while getting up. We first tried making dance steps, but yeah, that didn't go too well. Then we tried twisting the lyrics. That didn't work either. We finally decided to have each person sing a part from the song. We had to have Mikayla and Jake in it because they begged us to be in it. Until Jake pissed us off.

"This is stupid. You guys are boring. I wish I didn't come on tour with you guys," Jake randomly said.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"Oh! You don't!? Then PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE!" Oliver yelled.

"Yes! It will benefit from us ALL!" Lilly added.

"I don't think I will!" Jake said.

"Does that make any sense at all?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, you just said that you wish you didn't come on tour with us, and now you say that you wanna stay on tour with us," I said.

"I didn't say I wanted to stay," Jake confirmed.

"That's what you meant!" Kevin argued.

"Continuing with the singing!" Joe said.

"Wow, for once, Joe's focused," Mikayla said.

"WOW!" Oliver said sarcastically.

"CONTINUING WITH THE SINGING!" Joe exclaimed again.

"OK!" We all yelled at Joe. We all got up because we were about to sing, without instruments or anything.

"_I woke up, on my roof, with my brothers,_" Joe sang.

"_There's a whale, in the pool, with my mother,_" Lilly added.

"_And my dad, paints the house, different colors,_" Miley sang.

"_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_" We all sang in unison.

"_A__nd I know! We get a little crazy!__ A__nd I know! We get a little loud!__ And I know! We'__re never gonna fake it!__ We are wild, we are f__ree, we are more than you think!__ So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll!_" Nick sang the chorus.

"_You've got moves, I've got shoes! Let's go dancing!_" Kevin sang in his angelic voice.

"_Pop and lock! Battle dance, against Hanson!_" I sang.

"_If we lo__o__se, all the girls, they'll be laughiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_" Jake sang as if he had a solo.

"Ok, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Joe started, "Jake, there is NO solo,"

"Yeah, what was that?" Nick said.

"Well why can't there be a solo?" Jake asked.

"Because we didn't make one," Kevin told him.

"Well make one!"

"It's a little too late for that!" Oliver said.

"Yeah. Their album came out in 2007. It's 2009!" I yelled.

"Well they can re-record it!" Jake yelled also.

"JAKE! YOU ASS! JUST DON'T SING LIKE IT'S A SOLO!" Mikayla screamed because she was getting really annoyed.

"Fine! Fine!"

"Ok, let's take it from 'You've got moves, I've got shoes.'" Joe suggested. We all nodded in agreement as Kevin began to sing.

"_You've got moves, I've got shoes! Let's go dancing!_" He sang.

"_Pop and lock! Battle dance, against Hanson!_" I sang.

"_If we loose, all the girls, they'll be laughing!_" Jake FINALLY sang.

"_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_" Oliver sang.

"_And I know! We get a little crazy! And I know! We get a little loud! And I know! We're never gonna fake it! We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think! So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll!_" Nick sang the chorus again.

"_Cause we're old enough to know, we're never letting go! Cause that's just the way-_" Mikayla was cut off by Nick singing the chorus again.

"_Cause I know! We get a little crazy! And I know! We get a little loud! And I know! We're never gonna fake it! We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think! So call us freaks, but that's just the way-_" Nick sang and was cut off by everyone singing the chorus.

"_And I know! We get a little crazy! And I know! We get a little loud! And I know! We're never gonna fake it! We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think! So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll!_" We all sang.

"_That's jus__t__ the way we roll!_" Nick sang.

_"Oh, that's jus__t__ the way we roll!_" Joe ended the song. We were all happy because that was the first time we had ever gotten through the whole song. We gave each other high fives and then we sat down.

"Which state are we in?" I asked out of the blue.

"Iowa," Kevin answered.

"How do you know?" Lilly asked.

"Because we just passed by a sign that said 'Welcome to Iowa',"

"Well that makes sense," Oliver said.

"Hey Carley, what school did you go to before?" Joe asked me randomly.

"Um…why?" I asked Joe.

"Just wondering,"

"East Northumberland High,"

"…Is that somewhere east or north?"

"Ha. Its north, actually. In Oregon,"

"You moved from Oregon?" everyone asked me.

"Yup," I answered. (A/N: By the way, I don't know if there really is such a school, this song was never made, and I changed Carley from having a boyfriend in Kindergarten to having one in 7th grade.)

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Miley asked snooping.

"Yeah, in 7th grade," I answered. Kevin's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Oh c'mon Kevin. Like you've never had a girlfriend," I told him.

"Well...yeah," Kevin said.

"So it's ok then,"

"Bored. Bored. Bored," Joe kept on repeating.

"Weren't you the one who asked the question?" Mikayla asked Joe.

"Bored. Bored. Yup. Bored. Bored," Joe answered in between saying bored. Mikayla was getting better with being nice. Jake, not so much.

"Well I'm up for a game of Wii Tennis. Who's with me?" Lilly asked while getting up from a couch.

"Me," We all answered Lilly in unison.

--------------------------

(A/N: Big, big skip. Writers block ruins everything.)

**Kevin's POV**

It was the next day after playing Wii Tennis all night. I woke up from my bunk but could hardly pick myself up. My arms were aching from Wii Tennis. So anyway, when I finally got up, I looked out the window to see that the bus wasn't moving. "Great, now that the bus is here, what are we gonna do all day?" I asked myself. I got off of my bunk and got dressed into a T-shirt, black pants, and tennis shoes. I couldn't bother straightening my hair, so it was curly. No one else was up, so I just got something to eat and then stretched outside of the bus. Then some guy walked over to me.

"Have you seen a girl named Carley McGovern?" he asked me. Awkward.

"Um…why?" I asked him.

"Have you?"

"Yes, she's in the bus," Then the guy just started to go into the bus. But I stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Looking for Carley. She is in here, isn't she?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you can't just go on the bus looking for her,"

"What are you? Her body guard?"

"No,"

"…Oh. Well, whatever,"

"Um…yeah. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Matt. I'm Carley's boyfriend from 7th grade,"

"………………Can you repeat that?"

"I'm Mark. I'm Carley's boyfriend from 7th grade,"

"Um…Carley, someone here wants to see you," About 30 MINUTES LATER, Carley came out of the bus all dressed to see me talking to her ex-boyfriend.

"AH! MARK!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU LIVE IN OREGON! THIS IS ARIZONA!" she screamed.

"Well, its winter vacation and my grandparents live here in Arizona, so I'm staying with them. And I heard that you are on tour with the Jonas Brothers. And I looked up if you were going to have a show here in Arizona during the vacation. And you did. So I bought tickets. And I'm seeing the show. And I came here early to see you. But beside's that, I came to win you back, babe," he explained.

"SAY WHAT!?" She yelled.

"SAY WHAT!?" I yelled.

"SAY WHAT!?" everyone, who might I add came out of nowhere, yelled.

"Too bad. I have a boyfriend," Carley said.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"Me," I stepped in and said.

"Who the hell are- oh wait. You're Kevin Jonas,"

"No kidding,"

"Well I hope you don't mind if I take Carley back,"

"Actually, I do mind,"

"She's my girlfriend, though,"

"No. Not anymore,"

"Well, I'm sure Carley wants to be my girlfriend again, right Carley?"

"Are you kidding me? Not to sound like a cheesy pun but, what goes on in East Northumberland High STAYS in East Northumberland High!" Carley yelled.

"…Well then," Oliver said to cut through the silence.

"Carley, c'mon! We were perfect for each other!" Mark added.

"WERE! Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now!" Carley explained to Mark.

"…That would make really good lyrics to a song!" Miley tried to brighten up the mood.

"Well…maybe I WILL use that as lyrics to a song!" Carley huffed and then walked back into the bus. We all followed her. Mark was about to walk into the bus, but Mikayla slammed the door shut and locked it before he could. While everyone else went to play DDR, I went to Carley's bunk to see if she was there. And she was.

"Hey Carley. Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup,"

"Ok. So are you actually gonna make a song out of that?"

"I'm gonna try,"

"Do you need help?"

"Yes please," I laughed and climbed up onto the bunk with her.

"Do you have a beat?" I asked.

"I think I do," Carley said. She showed me the beat my patting against her leg. The beat was really catchy.

"Do you have any notes?"

"I think,"

"Do you have any lyrics?"

"I think I do," She strummed her guitar and began to play something, "_My problem isn't that I miss you, cause I don't._ _My problem isn't that I kissed you, whoa oh-_" I cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You kissed him?" I asked her.

"Kevin! Have you ever kissed your girlfriend before besides me?"

"………Yes,"

"Then it's fine,"

"What are you gonna call it?"

"East Northumberland High! Duh!"

-----------------

Done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long! In between school, homework, projects, and my birthday, I never had time. But I'll update ASAP!


	19. We're all in this together

Disclaimer: Let's just get this over with…I don't own anything except for Carley

**Carley's POV**

It was 7 hours and 30 minutes after the incident that happened in front of the bus. I wrote a new song in between that time. And obviously, it's called East Northumberland High. It was 30 minutes before the show and it was time for lockdown. We went in a room and just practiced songs. Nick had at least, 15 cans of RedBull, Mikayla was doing her nails, Oliver was spacing out, so was Jake, Joe was warming up by doing that annoying yelling thing, Kevin was playing his guitar, Miley was whispering to Lilly, Lilly was whispering to Miley, and I was playing East Northumberland High on my guitar.

"_You're my type of guy, I guess, if I was stuck in East Northumberland High. For the rest of my life. But people change, thank god I did._" I sang quietly while playing my guitar.

"Kevin, what time is it?" Nick asked.

"Um…7:45," Kevin answered.

"AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAH!" Joe was yelling. I was starting to get annoyed. Well, I already was annoyed. But more than before. So I tried playing again.

"_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now. Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you._" I sang a little louder trying to block out everyone who was talking even louder.

"Miley, I don't think you're gonna be able to play again in between the time we have left of the tour," Lilly told Miley.

"WHAT!? THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Miley LITERALLY SCREAMED.

"_AND IF THERE'S SOME CONFUSION, LET ME TELL YOU, YOU'RE JUST DELUSIONAL! GET A CLUE! CAUSE PEOPLE CHANGE, THANK GOD I DID!_" I sang, but mostly yelled.

"What time is it?" Nick asked AGAIN.

"SUMMER TIME!" Kevin answered.

"IT'S OUR VACATION!" everyone yelled in unison.

"_JUST BECAUSE I LIKED YOU BACK THEN, IT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU NOW! JUST BECAUSE I LIKED YOU BACK THEN, IT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU! WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!_" I yelled secretly in the song.

"Huh? Carley, do you want us to be quieter?" Joe asked.

"…NOOOOOOOOO! I want you guys to scream your lungs out!" I said sarcastically, "WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

"Whoa Carley. Are you nervous?" Lilly asked.

"…A little,"

"I thought so,"

"Did you guys NOT hear me getting louder every time I sang when you guys got louder every time you spoke?"

"We heard you. We just chose to ignore you." Joe said.

"Gee, thanks,"

"You're very welcome."

"I don't get why you're so nervous, Carley. You sound fine," Miley told me.

"I worry about messing up in front of thousands of people," I told her.

"It's ok, Carley. Everyone messes up. I mean take Joe and Kevin for example. In 2007, we played Hold On. Joe messed up the lyrics and Kevin fell. But they're all right," Nick said to me.

"What? How?"

"Joe said, 'We don't have time left to regret. It's not that hard-' and then he stopped himself and said '…common sense'. And in my solo, at the end of it, when I say 'Hold On', then there's the music and then it goes back to the chorus. In the pause with the music, Kevin did his spinning thing, and fell. It was hilarious,"

"Yeah, considering the fact that you kept on laughing until the part of the chorus that goes 'When you love someone'," Kevin said.

"Well it WAS funny," Joe said.

"And this is coming from the guy who messed up the lyrics,"

"Well, I do feel better," I said while laughing.

"Kevin, what time is it? Give me an ANSWER!" Lilly said.

"7:55," Kevin said. That's when everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, we just expected you to be panicking," Mikayla said.

"I said I feel better,"

"Oh, well what are you gonna play?" Miley asked.

"Drama Queen, Tangled Up In Me, and East Northumberland High,"

"You're not playing I Miss You?"

"No. I don't wanna get in a bad mood,"

"You better get ready Carley," Jake told me in this snobbish way.

"I realize that Jake," I said while getting up.

"Good luck Carley," Kevin said and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks," I said and smiled.

"You'll need it," I heard Jake say.

"DAMN IT JAKE! JUST SHUT UP!" Mikayla yelled at him. I laughed and then left the room. I could hear the crowd yelling and screaming. But I was really calm. I took my guitar and waited for Mr. Jonas to give me my queue from the other side of the room. Two minutes later, he waved to me and I went on stage. People we're actually cheering for me. I guess they saw the illegal videos on YouTube.

"Hey everyone! I'm gonna play 3 of my songs! And a new one is one of them!" I said into the microphone. Everyone started screaming. Then I played Drama Queen. I didn't expect people to already be singing along to it. After that I played Tangled up in Me. These girls in the front row were going crazy. And finally was East Northumberland High.

"_My problem isn't that I miss you, cause I don't,_

_My problem isn't that I kissed you, whoa oh,_

_I figured out, that you're nothing that I thought you're about,_

_You're just caught in a place, in which time will erase in my heart,_

_You're my type of guy, I guess, if I was stuck in East Northumberland High for the rest of my life,_

_But people change, thank god I did!_

_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now,_

_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you,_

_You're problem's not your lack of trying, cause you do,_

_It's just that you're at your best when you're lying, whoa oh,_

_Now you're standing here, and saying things you think I wanted to he__ar,_

_But you've got it all wrong, I've already moved on, my dear,_

_You're my type of guy, I guess, if I was stuck in East Northumberland High for the rest of my life,_

_But people change, thank god I did!_

_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now,_

_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you,_

_When you're standing near me, I don't see so clearly, the feelings are still powerful,_

_But when I take two steps away, it sheds some light on my day,_

_Yeah, you can't go back, it's all in the past, guess you gotta laugh at it,_

_You're my type of guy, I guess, if I was stuck in East Northumberland High for the rest of my life,_

_But people change, thank god I did!_

_And if there's some confusion, let me tell ya you're just delusional,_

_Get a clue! Cause people change, thank god I did! Thank god I did,_

_Thank god I did,_

_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now,_

_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you, doesn't mean I like you!_

_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean __I like __you now_."

Everyone went crazy. I THINK they liked the song. Then I had to introduce the Jonas Brothers.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, THE JONAS BROTHERS!" I announced. Everyone was wild and screaming. I went backstage and got high fives from everyone.

"Ah-mazing, Carley!" Lilly said to me.

"Thanks," I replied. We listened to Kevin, Joe and Nick play Kids of the Future, S.O.S., Australia, Still in Love With You, Games, and Hold On. Then Joe announced something.

"For our last song, we need some help. So we're gonna call in our friends who are going on tour with us. Because we're all in this together! …No pun intended. C'mon guys!" Joe said. Then the crowd started cheering. We hesitated for a second.

"Is he talking about us?" Oliver asked.

"I think so," Miley said.

"Well let's go!" Lilly said while getting up. Miley had to put her Hannah wig on though. We went on stage and everyone started yelling and screaming.

"This is Carley, Lilly, Hannah, Oliver, Mikayla, and Jake!" Kevin said. Then everyone yelled and screamed even more.

"And this last song that we're gonna sing is That's Just the Way We Roll," Nick announced. The audience screamed their loudest. Kevin started to play the music on his guitar.

"_I woke up, on my roof, with my brothers,_" Joe sang.

"_There's a whale, in the pool, with my mother,_" Lilly added.

"_And my dad, paints the house, different colors,_" Miley sang.

"_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_" We all sang in unison.

"_And I know! We get a little crazy! And I know! We get a little loud! And I know! We're never gonna fake it! We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think! So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll!_" Nick sang the chorus.

"_You've got moves, I've got shoes! Let's go dancing!_" Kevin sang in his angelic voice.

"_Pop and lock! Battle dance, against Hanson!_" I sang.

"_If we loose, all the girls, they'll be laughing!_" Jake sang.

"_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_" Oliver sang.

"_And I know! We get a little crazy! And I know! We get a little loud! And I know! We're never gonna fake it! We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think! So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll!_" Nick sang the chorus again.

"_Cause we're old enough to know, we're never letting go! Cause that's just the way-_" Mikayla was cut off by Nick singing the chorus again.

"_Cause I know! We get a little crazy! And I know! We get a little loud! And I know! We're never gonna fake it! We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think! So call us freaks, but that's just the way-_" Nick sang and was cut off by everyone singing the chorus.

"_And I know! We get a little crazy! And I know! We get a little loud! And I know! We're never gonna fake it! We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think! So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll!_" We all sang.

"_That's just the way we roll!_" Nick sang.

_"Oh, that's just the way we roll!_" Joe ended the song. The audience was unbelievable. Words can't explain how loud they were. Garbo, Jack, and John started to play background music for us to take a bow. We all lined up and took a bow.

"Thank you! We love you guys!" Joe said before we left the stage. Then we went backstage, took our stuff, and headed outside to the bus. Just my luck, Mark was following us.

"Hey Carley, the last song you played was great! Who was it about?" Mark asked.

"It was about you, you ding-dong," I told him.

"Was it a dedication to me?"

"No,"

"Then what was it?"

"SHE WAS SAYING THAT SHE'S NEVER GONNA BE WITH YOU AGAIN! IT WAS ALL IN THE PAST! DAMN, YOU'RE DUMB!" Mikayla practically screamed.

"…Are you trying to insult me?" We all slapped our foreheads.

"Go away, Mark," I told him as we walked onto the bus.

"But-" Mark started, but Mikayla slammed the door on him again. Everyone was on the bus, including the adults and Frankie. And then we were on our way to the next state, Utah.

---------------------------

Done! Wow. I'm actually updating faster! I'm thinking of ending the whole touring thing on chapter 21. That means it will start on chapter 21 with Joe, Kevin, and Nick moving to Malibu. Then chapter 22 will be about school. Tell me what you think!


	20. Utah is COLD

Disclaimer: Noooooooooooo

**Miley's POV**

We were in Salt Lake City, Utah and it was freezing. We were sitting in the bus because it had heating. If we even stepped outside, we would immediately go back inside.

"Why is it so cold?" Joe asked.

"Well Joe, one, its January, two, people ski here, and three, IT'S 10 DEGREES OUTSIDE!" Nick told Joe.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Yeah Nick, that was mean." I said.

"I'm not mean! I just get annoyed a lot. And if you have a problem with that, I will personally KICK YOUR ASS…in a game of Wii Tennis!" Nick said. We started laughing.

"Great, now I wanna play Wii Tennis." Mikayla said.

"Well play against Nick. He said he will personally kick your ass…in a game of Wii Tennis." Carley said.

"Fine. I will. But I'M the one who's gonna personally kick his ass…in a game of Wii Tennis."

"You're on!" Nick said to Mikayla. They set up the Wii and started playing.

"I'm so bored." Oliver complained.

"Well then let's go out to eat." Joe suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Joe, it's ten degrees outside. I'm not going out there and freezing to death." Carley added.

"Well look on the bright side, we lost Mark." Lilly brightened up. Then we heard someone knocking on the door…of the tour bus? What? So I got up to get it.

"I'll get the door…of…the…tour bus…?" I said while getting up. I walked over to the door and peaked through the window to see…MARK!? WE WERE IN UTAH! HE WAS IN ARIZONA! I ran back into the other room.

"Who was it?" Nick asked while swinging.

"That creep, Mark." I said while huffing and puffing.

"WHAT!?" everyone stopped what they were doing and yelled. Then there was a 30 second pause.

"Hide me, hide me, hide me." Carley said while stepping over everything that was on the ground.

"Carley, you need to put a restraining order on that kid." Mikayla told me.

"Let me go talk to him/" Kevin said as he headed for the door.

"I wonder how this is gonna turn out?" I asked as he left the room.

**Kevin's POV**

I went to the door to see Mark standing in front of it.

"Mark? What the hell are you doing here? In Utah?" I asked him.

"I asked my mom to drive me here." Mark said.

"You really need to get a life."

"But Carley took it away when she left me."

"I thought you broke up with her?"

"I did."

"Then she didn't leave you! YOU left HER!"

"But she left me in the process!"

I was really getting annoyed my Mark now. I mean, he was EXTREMELY dumb!

"Mark, stop stalking us, or else we'll put a restraining order on you." I told him.

"I'm not stalking you guys! I'm stalking Carley!" he said to me. Man he's dumb.

"So you admit that you're stalking her?"

"I never said I wasn't."

"Mark, we WILL call our lawyer and tell him to put a restraining order on you without hesitation if you keep on following us."

"But I just wanna get back with Carley!"

"………Ok one, I'm her boyfriend, two, you're REALLY dumb, and three, SHE SAID NO LIKE 10 TIMES!"

"That means NOTHING!"

"…………Dad? Can you bring the phone? I need to do something."

"Who are you calling?"

"…………Wow. You just hit point number 2 RIGHT on the spot."

"What? What's point number two?"

"………………………Dad. Get it fast." My dad then gave me the phone and I 'dialed' the number of our 'lawyer'.

"Hey, I'd like you to put a restraining order on someone…Yes…Mark…Mark what's your last name?" I asked as I was on the phone at the same time.

"Davison," Mark told me without a problem.

"Mark Davison…miles…um…about 20,000…………ok, thanks." I spoke into the phone again and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Mark asked.

"………OUR LAWYER! And congratulations. We have now put a restraining order on you for 20,000 miles. So now, if you are any where near me, Carley, Joe, Nick, Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Mikayla, or Jake, you are breaking the law." I explained SLOWLY and CAREFULLY.

"What!? I am!?" Then Mark took off and went into his mom's car. Then they drove away…far…far…away.

"Ha. Restraining order." I said while walking back into the bus.

"What did you do, Kevin?" Carley asked from under the table.

"I pretended to call our lawyer and pretended to put a restraining order on Mark. He fell for it and drove off with his mom." I said while laughing. Everyone started laughing too. Then I got high fives.

"Now that Mark's out of the way, we can get on with our lives!" Miley said happily.

"YAY!!!" Joe said in his kid-ish way.

"…Now what?" Mikayla asked.

"UGHHHH!" We all sighed. It was gonna be another one of those eventless days.

--------------------

**Lilly's POV**

After about 2 hours or so, I finally became sick and tired of sitting around playing DDR or the Wii. So I finally stood up from the couch.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS BUS!" I yelled then headed to my bunk and got my coat.

"But Lilly, it's freezing!"Oliver told me.

"I don't care! I'm bored out of my mind!" I said. Then I stepped outside, and went right back inside.

"It's REALLY cold." I exclaimed.

"No kidding." Nick joked.

"Well, just bare with it, because I'm getting out of here too." Carley stated while getting up.

"Well, two people out numbers us all. I guess we should all go." Joe said. You couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious, so we just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Wait, you weren't joking?" Oliver asked a confused Joe.

"Joking? About what?"

"…Never mind, Joe."

"Can we leave, NOW!?" Carley asked while yelling.

"Fine." We all answered back in unison.

We got outside, and we were about to walk right back inside if I didn't block the door. We just kept walking until we found the nearest mall. Kevin was the one who was in the back of our group because he had the best memory, and could lead us back to the bus. So anyway, about 10 blocks away from the arena was a mall. We all ran into it because we knew it would have heating. And BOY, did it have heating.

"UGH! IT FEELS SO MUCH BETTER IN HERE!" I exclaimed while getting ready to collapse.

"Yeah, but now that we're in a building with heating, what do we do?" Nick asked.

"Shop! Duh!" Miley yelled as if it was obvious…and it was. The boys split into one group and the girls into another. First, Miley, Carley, Mikayla and I hit Abercrombie. Mostly for Carley, since she's the only one out of us that can fit in the clothes from Abercrombie. After that, we went to Abercrombie and Fitch. Miley, Mikayla, and I got mad at Carley because all of the clothes there that she tried on were too big for her. But she could tell we were joking.

"I love these clothes! The only downer is that you can only wear them in the winter." Mikayla said to herself but loud enough so that we could hear her.

"Well it's Utah. What did you expect? But at least SOME parts of Utah are warm. Why are there only long sleeve shirts and sweat shirts?" I wondered.

"I have no idea." Carley told both of us. (A/N: I have NO idea what the weather is like in Utah. So if you have any idea, please tell me!)

"What ever. Let's just keep shopping." Miley shooed off the topic.

**Joe's POV**

We were hanging out at the food court…what? Did you REALLY expect us to shop?

"I'm bored. I wonder what Lilly, Miley, Carley, and Mikayla are doing?" I wondered aloud.

"Shopping. Duh, Joe." Nick told me.

"They're shopping while we're sitting here looking at the snow falling. ISN'T THAT EXCITING!?" Oliver was turning delirious. I think the hot chocolate went to his head.

"It's fantastical, Oliver." Jake said while putting his hand on his head as a sign that he was annoyed.

"Did you just say fantastical?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, why not fantastic or- no wait, why not great? I mean, fantastic is bad enough but you just HAD to add 'a' and 'l' to it, now didn't you?" Nick rambled.

"Yes. Yes I did." Jake told Nick. I don't get why Mikayla was getting better at being nicer but Jake wasn't.

"Jake, you're so annoying." I complained to him.

"Is that so?" Jake asked while getting out his cell phone. He dialed a number and then began talking.

"Hello…yeah, about the movie…yeah, postpone it…May...ok thanks." Jake was talking on the phone then hung up.

"Wh-who was that?" Nick asked Jake with a worried face.

"That was my agent. Yeah, I postponed the movie to be shot in May. So that means I'm gonna be on the whole tour with you guys." Jake told us. Oliver looked like he was getting ready to cry, Kevin's mouth dropped, Nick's face had no emotion, and I was getting ready to kill myself.

"…ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Oliver yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Someone needs to stop me from killing myself." I told everyone as I picked up a plastic knife. That's when the girls came over.

"Hey guys, we went shopping and now we're ready to go." Mikayla said to us.

"…Joe, what are you doing?" Carley asked while staring at me who was holding up a plastic knife to my heart.

"Getting ready to kill myself." I answered Carley.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Guess who postponed the movie shooting?"

"WHAT!? JAKE!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"I know! It's great, isn't it?" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah. Let's throw a party." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Let's!"

"Well, don't kill yourself Joe; I need that heart for something else." Lilly told me while putting the knife down. I loved how she said that.

"Aww. How sweet. Can we go now?" Carley asked getting impatient.

"Sure." We replied in unison.

--------------------------

**Oliver's POV**

About 5 hours later, it was time for the concert. Carley wasn't nervous and she knew what she was gonna play. She played I Miss You, Drama Queen, and East Northumberland High. After that, Joe, Nick, and Kevin played Kids of the Future, S.O.S., Hold On, Year 3000, When You Look Me In the Eyes, Australia, and then we all went up to sing That's Just the Way We Roll. Then we went on the bus to go to…ARKANSAS!? No wonder the next show was the day after tomorrow.

"Kevin, what time is it?" I asked him.

"Why does everyone ask ME the time?" Kevin asked himself aloud.

"Your name speaks for itself, Brother Time." Nick told his older brother.

"Well, it's 9:15."

"What's today?" I asked Kevin again.

"Hey! I'm not 'Brother Calendar'." Kevin complained.

"So?"

"Ugh. It's, like, the 13th…I think."

"UGH! WASN'T IT THE 12TH YESTERDAY!?" Jake asked.

"No duh, Jake." Mikayla said to Jake.

"This tour is going by so slowly." Lilly complained.

"Tell me about it." Joe said while sitting down on a couch.

"What are we gonna do for these next 2 months?" Carley asked.

--------------------------------

Ok, I have to say, that was a COMPLETE filler. Just something to fill in for the next chapter…BACK AT MALIBU! I've been dying to get to this chapter all along! I'll stop rambling now. I'll update sometime today! BECAUSE I CAN'T WAIT!


	21. Malibu, California

Disclaimer: Nope. Only Carley, Maddie, and their mom.

Ok. So I didn't update when I said I would. But at least I'm updating now. It's the moment you've all been waiting for (hopefully)! MALIBU!

**Carley's POV**

It was March 12th, the day after the tour had ended. It was a Sunday, noon, and we had dropped off Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Mikayla, and Jake already. So the only people on the bus were Kevin, Joe, Nick, and I.

"I still find it unbelievable that we're gonna be neighbors." Nick told me.

"Me either. It's just so ironic." I agreed. Then Mrs. Jonas came into the room.

"The truck is behind us, and we're a few blocks away."

"Ok, thanks mom." Joe replied.

"I'M SO EXCITED! I CAN SHOW YOU GUYS THE MALL, AND THE STORES, AND THE BEACH, AND THE NEIGHBORHOOD, AND-" I exclaimed but then was cut off.

"You must be REALLY excited, Carley." Kevin told me while putting his arm around me.

"I am!" Then before we knew it, we were there. I got out first to see Madeline and my mom standing outside the door of my house. I gave Kevin, Joe, and Nick hugs and I ran out of the bus, got all of my bags and all of my stuff, and I gave my mom and Maddie each HUGE hugs.

"Carley! I missed you!" Maddie exclaimed while not letting go from our hug.

"I missed you too!" I told her while trying to break free of her hug.

"Now Carley, I'm gonna ask you this. And I want a TRUTHFUL answer…are you pregnant?" my mom asked me. Ha. Mom.

"No, mom. I'm not pregnant."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, how was it?"

"It was the best thing EVER!"

"Carley! Carley! Guess what!? We're having new neighbors! But mommy won't tell me who they are. Do you know?" Maddie butted in.

"Yup."

"YOU DO!? TELL ME!"

"I can't."

"What? Why not?"

I was just stalling so Maddie wouldn't see Kevin, Nick, and Joe walk into their house.

"Because…Mom said I can't." I told her.

"Ugh!" Maddie scoffed and then stomped inside the house.

"Let me help you with your bags, Carley." Mom said while picking up a few bags.

"Thanks."

After I got settled in, I went to my room to see if anything happened to it. It was the same as the day I left, but a little dustier.

"I'm so glad to be home." I told myself as I sat down on my bed. Then I heard the doorbell ring. At the same time, my mom came in.

"Carley, I'm gonna let Maddie answer the door. I think it's about time she knew." Mom told me.

"Oh, I gotta see this!" I exclaimed while getting up from the bed and down the stairs.

"Madeline, could you get the door for me?" Mom asked Maddie.

"Sure." Maddie replied while getting up from the couch. She was watching TV. She opened the door to see Kevin, Joe, and Nick at the door.

"Hey, you must be Madeline." Nick said while looking down at a surprised Madeline. Then Madeline closed the door.

"Mom, there's celebrities outside our door." Maddie told Mom in a whiny voice. We were in the kitchen and Maddie was still in front of the door.

"Is it the Jonas Brothers?" Mom asked while washing the dishes.

"Yes."

"Let them in, dear. They're our new neighbors."

"SAY WHAT!?"

"Just let them in."

"I am NOT answering that door! Let Carley do it!" Then Maddie ran up to her room.

"Ok."

"I'll go mom." I told her while I left the kitchen.

"Hi guys." I said while opening the door.

"Hey, Carley." Kevin said while giving me a hug.

"And sorry about that. That was Maddie. She just freaked out."

"Ha. It's ok." Nick forgave me.

"So how do you like the house?"

"It's AWESOME!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's HUGE!" Kevin added.

"Yeah. Ours is too." I said while laughing, "So do you guys wanna come in? I'll give you a tour."

"Sure." They agreed in unison. I showed them around the house. For every room, they had different facial expressions. It was funny to see what face they had on next. Then, I showed them to my room.

"So this is my room." I told them while opening the door. Then I laughed at their facial expressions.

"Wow. It's really…pink…and blue…and purple." Joe rambled while still looking at my room.

"Thanks…I guess…?" We laughed and I showed them to the last room. It was Madeline's but the door was closed. "This is Maddie's room."

"I love it! It's just so…so…" Joe was saying.

"It's a door, Joe."

"…………I SO knew that."

I knocked on the door of Maddie's room and asked if we could come in. She said wait a minute.

"Sorry. Her room's always a mess. She's probably cleaning it." I apologized.

"It's ok." Kevin chuckled. After about 30 seconds, Maddie cracked her door open and then opened it fully.

"Hiiiiiii." Madeline forced out as I saw her face turn red.

"Madeline, this is Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Kevin, Joe, Nick; Madeline!" I introduced everyone.

"Hiiiiiii." Madeline blurted out again.

"Hiiiiiii." Joe said to her while putting his hand out. Madeline hesitated at first, but then she shook his hand, then Kevin's hand, and then Nick's hand. But her hand lingered for a little more time on Nick's which I was laughing hysterically about mentally.

"Ok, Carley. So we're gonna go back to our house now and see if everything is put away. Or if it's not, we'll help." Joe told me before they left.

"Ok. See you later!" I answered back to them as they went down the stairs. When they had completely left the house, I started laughing so laud.

"What's so funny?" Maddie asked me.

"Your hand with Nick's lingered!"

"What's lingered mean?"

"Like, you held on to his hand longer than you were supposed to."

"Oh. How is that funny?"

"Never mind, Maddie."

Then the doorbell rang. I looked through the window to see Lilly and Miley. I opened the door and let them in.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?" I greeted them both.

"We're just stopping by to see how everything's going." Lilly told me.

"I can't believe we have school tomorrow. School is two days after our tour ended. And they expect us to be there?" Miley complained mostly to herself.

"Yeah. And I hope we don't get 3 months worth of homework." I agreed.

"Knowing Mr. Corelli, we probably will." Lilly said. We sighed and tried to look at the good side of things.

"Wait, is it only Nick that's going to school with us?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Joe and Kevin don't have school. And they're not even going to collage which is hardly fair." I was rambling.

"Yeah, I know. Seriously." Lilly agreed. That's when my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it. It was Mikayla.

---------------------

(**Carley**, _Mikayla_)

**Hello?**

_HEY! OMG! GUESS WHAT, CARLEY!_

**Mikayla? What?**

_I GOT ACCEPTED INTO YOUR SCHOOL!_

**REALLY!? THAT'S GREAT!**

_I KNOW! RIGHT!? But Jake did too._

**WHAT!? UGHHHH!**

_I know. So I'll see you tomorrow!_

**Ok. Bye!**

_Bye!_

---------------------

"Who was that?" Miley asked me.

"That was Mikayla. She said she got accepted into Seaview High!" I answered Miley.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Lilly exclaimed. Mikayla got so much nicer on the ride back to Malibu.

"But the bad thing is that Jake did too."

"UGH!" Miley and Lilly scoffed in unison. Jake hadn't changed one bit.

"That's just super. I CANNOT contain myself." Miley was saying sarcastically.

"Let's call Nick and ask him if he got accepted." I suggested. Then I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. It was kinnda pointless calling him since we were neighbors, but I didn't feel like walking next door.

-----------------------

(_Carley_, **Nick**)

**Hello?**

_Hi, Nick._

**Carley? Why are you calling me? We live right next door.**

_I'm too lazy._

**That explains a lot.**

_Say what?_

**Nothing.**

_I just called to ask if you got accepted into out school._

**Oh. Well yeah. I did.**

_That's great!_

**Yeah, I guess.**

_Why are you not happy?_

**I never liked the word ****"****school****"**

_Do you think anyone does?_

**Nope.**

_You got that right._

**So I'll see you tomorrow, alright?**

_Ok, bye!_

**Bye.**

-----------------------

When I hung up the phone, I realized that Miley and Lilly got comfortable and sat down to watch TV with Maddie. I decided to join them. We were watching reruns of the Powerpuff Girls. Hey, what did you expect? Madeline was watching it first and she's 8.

"What time is it?" Miley asked out of random.

"Ask Kevin. He's next door…that's so awkward to say." I answered. Lilly, who was ACTUALLY wearing a watch, told us the time.

"It's 2:00. I should get going. I need to get my stuff ready for school…and find my backpack." Lilly told us. We laughed and Miley agreed that she also had to get ready for school.

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" I yelled from out the door. I closed it and I went up to my room to pack myself. When I finished it was 4. It took so long because I had to find all of my stuff and then put it in my backpack and then pick out an outfit. After I was done, I lay down on my bed staring into space, thinking about what's gonna happen tomorrow. Then that's when I realized, I was on TV along with Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Jake, Mikayla. And Nick is one of the Jonas Brothers. The next day was gonna be one hell of a day.

-------------------------------

Yay. Malibu! I'll update soon! I can't make any promises. X3


	22. Mira

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOPE!

Does the first sentence sound familiar…a little…?

**Carley's POV**

I woke up to the buzz of my alarm clock, at 6:00 in the morning. I didn't react to it so well, so I ended up falling out of my bed.

"Ughh." I complained as I picked myself up. It was Monday, March 13th and I had to go to school. I ride my bike to school because Maddie takes so long to get dressed, and I would have to go in the same car. But the good thing is that Lilly rides her bike to school, too. So we always ride together…even though we only rode together for 2 days before we went on tour. I got a piece of toast and went on my bike. In the middle of my bike ride, Lilly joined me.

"Hey, Carley!" Lilly greeted me.

"Hi!" I replied sleepily.

"Whoa Carley. I don't think you got the chance to brush your hair."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so tired."

"It's not that bad. I mean, surprisingly, I missed going to school and facing the everyday routine."

"Well I didn't."

"Ha. So are we gonna wait for Nick outside the front door of Seaview?"

"Yeah, I guess. Lilly, yesterday I realized that this day is gonna be sooooo hectic."

"How so?"

"Well, you, me, Miley, Oliver and were on TV, Mikayla's a singer, Jake's an actor, and Nick is one of the Jonas Brothers. How do you think everyone at school is gonna react to that?"

"Not so normally. And not to mention that Miley dislocated her arm and Mikayla broke her leg."

"Oh man. I forgot about that. We're gonna be FLOODED with questions."

"…Now I don't wanna go to school."

"Same here."

When we got there, we hooked out bikes up to the rack. We had to wait outside the door for Nick. About 5 minutes later, Nick came on his bike.

"Nick, if you were gonna ride your bike here, you could've told us. We could've ridden together." Lilly said to Nick.

"So…exhausted…need…sleep…" Nick was mumbling as he hooked it up.

"Well you're gonna have to stay awake for another 9 periods." I told him.

"Great. Let's have a party." Nick exclaimed sarcastically. Then Mikayla came out of a car with crutches and at the same time as Oliver came out of another.

"Hey guys!" Oliver greeted us energetically.

"Hi!" we said in unison.

"Hi." Mikayla said just as Nick had said.

"Wow. You and Nick are really out of it." I told them.

"Well, I'm not used to waking up at like, 6:30 in the morning." Mikayla told me.

"Yeah. You guys are." Nick agreed with Mikayla.

"Carley? Your hair is-" Oliver started.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Demented." I cut him off as I pulled out a brush and started to brush it. Then Jake came out of…A LIMO!?

"JAKE! ARE YOU _TRYING _TO GET MOBBED!?" Lilly screamed at him.

"What? What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but no one else rides in a limo to go to school." I told him.

"They don't?"

We slapped our foreheads, and that's when Miley came out of a car with a spring on.

"Hey, Miley." We all greeted her.

"Hi guys! Are you ready to walk in there?" she asked us.

"…Yeah…" We all hesitated. I put away my brush and reached for the door slowly. When I finally opened it, immediately all eyes were on us. We fast walked through the hallway. I heard people saying that I was at the school for only 3 days and after 3 months I finally come back. I also heard people ask where Miley, Lilly, and Oliver have been. They were also questioning how Miley dislocated her arm. And also, there was screaming because of Nick, Mikayla, and Jake. And there were questions about how Mikayla broke her leg.

"I guess I should show you guys to the office to get your locker combinations and everything." Oliver said to Nick, Mikayla, and Jake.

"Ok." They agreed in unison. Oliver walked them to the office while Lilly, Miley, and I were left to go to our lockers. Mine was still next to Lilly's, and Miley's was 2 lockers away from mine. We opened them and put our books in. Everyone was still staring at us.

"This is so awkward." Miley said putting her books into her locker.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed with Miley. I never liked getting looked at like this. We closed our lockers and just stood by them. Everyone still looking at us. That's when Lilly got mad.

"WHAT!?!?" Lilly asked doing the head thing. Then everyone went back to their conversations. Then Oliver came back with Nick, Mikayla, and Jake.

"Did you guys put your stuff in your lockers?" Lilly asked them.

"Yeah." They replied in unison.

"Hey Carley, who's that?" Nick asked pointing to a girl.

"How am I supposed to know? This is really my fourth day being at this school." I told him.

"Miley, who is she?"

"Her? Oh, that's Mira. Why?"

"…No reason."

"Do you like her?" Mikayla asked beginning to get into the topic.

"……I guess…"

"I was about to say go ask her out. But you've never even talked to her before." Lilly told Nick. We laughed and then the bell rang. I had the same class as Lilly, Miley, Nick, and Mikayla. It was Biology. Mr. Corelli was our substitute teacher.

**Nick's POV**

We walked in the room a few minutes before class started. Lilly told Mikayla and I that the teacher was a substitute and that his name is Mr. Corelli.

"Well, it's nice to see that Carley, Miley, and Lilly are back." He said, "And we have two new students. Nick and Mikayla."

"Yeah." The five of us replied in unison. Then class started. Mr. Corelli said that it was time to switch seats. I didn't know about a seat thing. So anyway, I ended up sitting with Mira. I guess I was red, because she was turning red too.

"Now class, I want you to treat Nick and Mikayla just like you treat everyone else. Just ignore the fact that 4 of the students in our school went away for 3 months. Just ignore the fact that there are 3 celebrities in this building. Just ignore the fact that 2 of them are in this room. Just ignore the fact that-" Mr. Corelli was rambling.

"Mr. Corelli?" someone from the back raised their hand. It was Amber, the girl we saw in our tour.

"Yes, Amber?"

"You're not really helping."

"Oh...well, treat them like everyone else."

Then class began. We had a group experiment with the people at our table; which was Mira. A rush of heat ran up my cheeks when I found out it was a project you needed to do with the person sitting next to you.

"Sooooo, what's your name?" I asked her even though I knew it. I was just trying to create a conversation.

"Mira." She said quietly. I pretended like I didn't hear her, so I asked her again.

"What?" I asked her.

"Mira." She said a little bit louder.

"Mira?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well I think you already know that mine's Nick."

"Yeah. I do."

"So, do you understand how to do this experiment? Cause I don't."

She laughed, "Yeah. I'll show you."

I actually got her to laugh. That was a good sign. She was really pretty too. She was a brunette, she was nice, and she had blue eyes. Like the color of the birthstone for December. I think it was Blue Topaz. But it's really rare to find a brunette with blue eyes. It's even rarer to find a person with that colored eyes.

"Your eyes…" I mostly said to myself. I thought I was quiet enough so that she couldn't hear me though.

"Huh?" she asked me.

"Uh…I was just saying your eyes. They look like the Blue Topaz gem."

"Oh yeah. I get that a lot."

"I've never seen a brunette with blue eyes before."

"You haven't? I'm the only one?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. So anyway, about the experiment…" She started. But I didn't hear a thing she said. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"So do you get it?" She asked me when she was done. I was completely spaced out, "Nick?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah!" I lied to her.

"So can you do it?"

"Yeahhh. Suuuure."

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Not one bit."

She laughed and then she told me all over again. I actually listened that time. But only because I didn't look at her. After biology was math. I had that with Lilly, Carley, Miley, Mikayla, and Oliver. It was advanced math. Jake wasn't there. Go figure. So anyway, that didn't really help me focus either because Mira was in the same math class. AND the fact that she was sitting next to me. That wasn't much of a help either. I couldn't lay my eyes off of her. So I wasn't writing down any notes, which was a problem because even though I just came to the school, they were having a test on what we were learning today. I was so happy when class ended.

"Carley, can I borrow your notes?" I asked Carley.

"Why? You didn't write them down?"

"No."

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that he was paying attention to something else." Oliver wondered.

"Or someone…" Mikayla added while smirking.

"How do you know?" Miley asked.

"I was sitting next to Nick. And on the other side of Nick was Mira. Nick never looked at the board, only Mira."

"If you like her so much why don't you just ask her out?" Carley asked me.

"Because, I hardly know her. I can't just go up to her and be like 'Hi! I'm Nick! We just met, but do you wanna go out with me?'" I pointed out.

"Nick, you're Nick Jonas. ANYONE would just say yes without even knowing you. You could be a psycho, or a rapier, or a burglar, or-" Miley was going on, and on, and on.

"Ok I get it."

"It's still so cute! Nick has a crush!" Carley exclaimed.

"Yeah, why don't you broadcast it to the world? And I wouldn't be talking."

"How? This is coming from Kevin's girlfriend."

"Just don't talk."

"Well brace yourself Nick, because I have every class that Mira does."

"…Ok…? So…?"

"And I have every class with you. Meaning, you have every class with Mira."

I felt a rush of heat come up to my cheeks. I was gonna flunk every class, because every time I saw Mira, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

---------------------

Yay! Nick has a crush! Mira is my favorite name EVER! Even though it's not mine. Lol. I'll update soon! ;3


	23. Defended?

Disclaimer: Nooooo.

**Joe's POV**

I was in the kitchen with Kevin. It was about 4:00 and I heard Nick come into the house. He immediately came into the kitchen and went through the fridge.

"Yo, Nick." I said to him.

"Hey."

"What did you do at school?" Kevin asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Why?"

"I thought you knew, Kevin. Anytime Nick isn't paying attention to something, it's because of a girl. So who is she, Nick?" I told Kevin.

"Her name's Mira. She's really pretty and- wait. Why am I telling you this?" Nick asked himself.

"Well, at least we know her name's Mira." Kevin chuckled.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked Nick curiously.

"I had to. She's my lab partner in Biology." Nick replied while getting a water bottle.

"Oooh. Chemistry." Kevin teased. We both started laughing.

"Shut up." Nick told us and then went up to his room. I guess for homework.

**Nick's POV**

I went up to my room. I didn't know what was for homework, since I couldn't stop looking at Mira. I decided to go over to Carley's house and ask. I rang the doorbell and I saw Carley answer it.

"Hey Nick. What's up?" she asked me.

"Do you know what the homework is?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah. For what class?"

"…All of them."

"You were looking at Mira, weren't you?"

"Yup."

"Sure. I'll go get it."

She went upstairs to her room to get it. After about 2 minutes, she came back with her planner.

"Did you bring your planner to write it down?" She asked my while getting her pen out.

"Um…no."

"Ugh. You're really out of it today. Let me just write it on your arm."

She wrote down all of the homework on my arm. I usually hate for ink to be on me, but I couldn't be bothered.

"Thanks." I told her while walking away.

"Your welcome!" I heard her call out. I went back to my room and started the homework. At lunch, I got Carley's notes, so I could actually understand the homework. After I was done with homework, I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling. All I could think about all day was Mira, Mira, and MIRA. I never felt this way about a girl before. My body was shaking, my palms were sweaty, and my mind blocked out everything that wasn't about Mira.

"I have to get over myself." I quietly said while trying to get up. I ran my hands through my hair as I gathered the strength to go downstairs. It was 6:30. I noticed no one was there so I directed myself to the kitchen. What can I say? I'm always hungry. I saw a note on the fridge. I read it out loud.

"Nick- We were invited to dinner at Lilly's mom's house along with Carley, Miley, Oliver, Mikayla, Madeline, and Jake and their parents. We tried knocking on your door, but you wouldn't answer. Lilly's house is just 4 blocks away. –Mom." I read. If Jake was there, I guessed that Lilly's mom made her invite him. I decided to go since I didn't like being home alone. I walked 4 blocks down to a house that had the most cars at it. I rang the doorbell twice and Lilly answered it.

"Hey Nick! You're lucky we didn't start eating yet!" she greeted me.

"Let me guess. Joe ate all the food." I wondered.

"You got that right." Lilly replied while laughing, "How did you know?"

"It's Joe. I know these things."

She let me inside where everyone was giving Joe a glare.

"Hey." I said to get everyone to stop staring at Joe.

"Hi." Everyone greeted me back.

"We go in the family room for just 5 MINUTES and Joe eats all of the food." Miley was complaining. I couldn't help but laugh at my older brother.

"This reminds me of something. What was it?" Joe asked.

"When you ate all the food at my aunt and uncle's house." Mikayla answered annoyed.

"OH YEAAAAAH!"

We all slapped our foreheads. Everyone but my mom, my dad, Robbie Ray, me, Joe, Kevin, Carley, Lilly, Miley, Mikayla, Oliver, and Jake were confused.

"What happened?" Madeline asked us.

"When the bus broke down, we stayed at Mikayla's aunt and uncle's house and we were having dinner and Joe and Lilly ate all of the food." I answered her.

"But this time only Joe ate the food." Carley added.

"I WAS HUNGRY!" Joe defended himself.

"SO _ARE_ WE!" everyone yelled stressing the word 'are'.

"Well maybe you guys should think twice before leaving me in a room with food in it."

"…That's a plan." Oliver agreed. We continued talking and then the food was finally ready. I can't believe they let Joe eat again. It was hardly fair. So anyway, when we were done, it was 7:50. I left with my mom, my dad, Joe, and Kevin and we went home. I was exhausted so I decided to go to bed early.

--------------------------------

**Mira's POV**

The next day I woke up. I opened my window and breathed the fresh air. After that, I got dressed and went downstairs to eat my breakfast. I was surprised to see my 4 older brothers up. Mike was 22, Jack was 20, David was 19, and Devin was 17. Being the only girl in my family, besides my mom, I usually spend most of the time in my room. Mike just got out of collage, Jack and David had 2 weeks off from collage, and Devin was a sophomore in Seaview, although he had a fever at that time.

"Hey squirt. What's up?" Mike greeted me…I think…?

"How can you never be tired?" David asked me.

"Mira, are you listening to a word we're saying?" Jack wondered.

"You guys, when ever Mira isn't paying attention, it's about a boy." Devin told them while blowing his nose. He always knew me the best out of all of them, but I lied to him that time.

"It's nothing." I replied while pouring my cereal.

"Ok. Protective brother mode is turning on. Who is this guy?" Jack asked. He was always over protective of me.

"Nothing!" I yelled again.

"You never said that Devin was lying." Mike pointed out.

"I know I didn't say that De- I mean, yes. Yes he's lying." I corrected myself. But it didn't work.

"Ok. Now that we know she likes a boy, who is he?" Devin asked smirking.

"…………Nick." I gave up and told them.

"Nick Jonas?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we already knew that." David pointed out.

"But it's different now."

"Why?" Devin asked me.

"Because, now he goes to Seaview."

"What? Really?" Mike wondered.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well I told you guys I knew her better than all of you." Devin exclaimed.

"That's only because you look through her diary." Jack reminded Devin.

"YOU WHAT!?" I yelled at Devin.

"Uh…" Devin started.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled while getting up to chase him around the room, which I did. Then my mom came downstairs and was ready to drive me to school. When I got to school, I saw Carley, Lilly, Miley, and Nick waiting outside the door. I guess they were waiting for Mikayla, Oliver, and Jake. I tried to walk past them, but Carley caught me.

"Hi Mira!" she greeted me while pulling my shirt so I couldn't go inside.

"Hi." I replied.

"Why are you in a hurry? Class starts at 8:40 and its 8:10." Miley was pointing out as I was trying to break free from Carley's hold.

"Uh…I don't wanna be late."

"Who cares?" Lilly asked.

"Well…um…I do."

"But class doesn't start for another 30 minutes." Carley was telling me.

"I know. But I just wanna get there in time."

"But-"

"Just let go of her." Nick told Carley. I could've died when he said that and when Carley actually let go of me. Nick Jonas just defended me…kinnda…sorta…not really…technically… Anyways, he did something. I continued to walk into the building, as I felt a rush of heat go up to my cheeks.

-----------------------------

Sorry it's so short. I just needed to get this chapter done. I'll update soon!

GC


	24. Mira for president!

Disclaimer: Only Carley, Madeline, their mom, Mira, Mike, Jack, David, and Devin.

I accidentally forgot to include Frankie in the other chapter. Sorry!

**Carley's POV**

The rest of the day was nothing special. Same old, same old. But one thing caught my attention in Drama. It was Jake flirting with Mira. I looked over to see Nick about to kill Jake.

"Nick?" I asked him, since he was in my acting group.

"WHAT!?" he answered…rather harshly. I tried not to yell at him back.

"…Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He then continued to look at Jake flirting with Mira.

"Nick, you know Jake knows you like her. He's doing that on purpose to piss you off. And plus, its not really Jake's fault he got in the same group as Mira." Lilly told Nick the truth. She was also in our group.

"I know that."

"Then stop looking like you're about to kill him! I know how amusing it would be to watch Jake dying, but we're in school. A teacher's gonna see you." Oliver was saying, trying to brighten the mood. And it worked.

**Jake's POV**

So in drama, I was with this really HOT girl named Mira. I knew that Nick liked her, but I couldn't help it. And plus, I didn't really care. But he was right to like her. I mean…WOW. She was WAY better than Carley…if I said that in front of Kevin, he'd kill me.

"So Mira, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked her getting even closer to me. But she moved away.

"I have 4 older brothers." She answered. UGH! That meant they were over protective. But that didn't stop me.

"You have 4 brothers!?" Mikayla and Miley asked in unison. They were in our group.

"Yeah. Mike, Jack, David, and Devin."

"OOH! OOH! Are they free?" Mikayla asked. What kind of a question was that?

"Ha. Actually no."

"UGH!" Miley scoffed. They were such girls. Then I thought I should get even closer to Mira.

"Sooooo, Mira." I asked her, scooting close to her.

"What?" She asked moving further.

"Mira, your name is sooooo cool!" Miley randomly said.

"I know! It's my favorite name EVER now!" Mikayla added. They were interrupting with my plans to get Mira to like me.

"Thanks." Mira laughed and said. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say something fast.

"Mira-" I started as I put my arm around her. But I was cut off when she slapped me across the face. Then the whole room had eyes on us. But Mr. Corelli was too busy listening to his iPod to notice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she yelled at me.

"I was just…just…" I tried to make up some words, but it didn't work. I looked over to see Nick smiling, like he was happy she smacked me, across the face, "I was just about to tell you how pretty you look today." I cleared up. But she smacked me across the face…again. And Mr. Corelli wasn't paying attention AT ALL.

"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, IM GONNA DO SUCH ILLEGAL THINGS TO YOU!" she yelled. She looked even hotter when she was mad. Then the bell rang and Mr. Corelli dismissed us, not realizing what had just happened.

---------------------------

**Mira's POV**

I couldn't believe what that pervert was doing to me. I'm so glad I slapped him across the face. I mean REALLY glad. I got pats on the back from everyone who was in the room. Even Nick! That meant a lot to me. Because normally, I thought that Nick didn't know I existed. So anyway, I was getting ready for the next class, which was English. The bad thing was that I had that with Jake. The good thing was that I had it with Carley. The even BETTER thing is that I had it with Nick!

"Mira!" Carley whispered to me. I looked over to her direction, "That was really funny what you did to Jake!"

"Thanks!" I whispered back. The rest of the conversation was whispering.

"I did the exact same thing to him when he was hitting on me!

"So I guess he hits on girls a lot."

"Yup."

I looked behind me to see Nick fiddling with his pencil, slouched down in his chair. I couldn't stop looking at him, and that got me embarrassed when Nick looked up to see me looking at him. I quickly looked away to prevent eye contact. But he tapped on my shoulder.

"What?" he asked me, whispering. The one question I didn't want to hear him ask after he caught me looking at him. Then I had to make something up.

"I was just checking to see if we were writing notes." I lied while whispering.

"We are."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. You didn't write them down?"

"No…"

"Well the notes are still on the board. You can-" Just at that moment, Mrs. Johnson erased the board. Then I started panicking. I had never missed notes before.

"Ugh!" I scoffed to myself.

"Well… you can borrow my notes." Nick whispered while handing me his notebook. My heart had skipped a beat as I took the notebook and thanked him. His handwriting was neat and easy to read, unlike most boys (A/N: NO OFFENSE!). After I was done, I handed him his notebook back. I saw him smile, which made my heart melt, and then I turned around to continue writing notes.

-----------------------------

**Nick's POV**

After class, I was walking to my locker, thinking why Mira was looking at me. The fact that she needed notes was an option. But I didn't think that was the case. I wanted to think more about it. And what never crossed my mind, is that she likes me. But, I was too busy thinking that I walked right into Amber.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. Amber turned around. She looked like she was about to say something, but she stopped when she saw me.

"Nick! What a surprise! You remember me, don't you, from your tour?" she was telling me.

"Sadly I do." I said to myself.

"What?"

"I do."

"Yeah! And we were really close!"

"No we weren't."

"Yes we were."

"No. We weren't."

"Yes. We were."

"Forget it." Then I put my books in my locker. I looked at my schedule to see that it was time for Town Meeting. I locked my locker and turned around to see Carley, Lilly, Miley, Mikayla, and Oliver.

"Let's go!" Lilly exclaimed while dragging me to the meeting room. The whole 9th grade was in there. We were talking about elections or something.

"Everyone, just so you know, elections start in 3 weeks…they would've started earlier if there weren't 4 students missing from the grade." The principle started. Then everyone directed their eyes to Carley, Lilly, Miley, and Oliver. They waved like they were famous, "Just to let you know, you can run right now and you must confirm that with me or Mr. Corelli." Great. Another popularity contest.

**Carley's POV**

I was looking around for Mira, who was sitting in front of me. I tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Mira! You should run!" I whispered to her.

"No thanks. It's just a big popularity contest." She whispered back.

"You would be great!" Lilly agreed.

"I don't really want to though."

"C'mon Mira! You love to take control of situations!" Miley joined in.

"Thanks…? But no."

"Mira! You know you want to!" Mikayla was saying.

"No. No I don't."

"You have a better chance than anyone in this room of being president!" Oliver said.

"It's a popularity contest! I'm not popular!"

"I think you should run." Nick added. And that's all Mira needed. She looked at Nick and he smiled. I could see Mira turn a bright shade of pink. Aww. They were so in love. They just couldn't admit it.

"You guys really think I should?" Mira asked us. We all nodded, "O-ok."

"Now, if you are running for president, raise your hand." The principle said. Mira and Amber were the only ones that raised their hands. Mira was about to put it down when she saw the competition, but I held her hand for her, "So Mira, and Amber…...OK. Thank you. You can go to your next class." The next class was Math, which we were all in together, except for Jake.

"So Mira, how do you feel about that decision?" Miley asked Mira.

"Honestly, I feel that THAT WAS THE WORST DECISION I'VE EVER MADE IN MY LIFE!" Mira yelled.

"Aw come on. It won't be that bad." Lilly reassured Mira.

"I'm not popular!"

"So?" Oliver asked.

"…IT IS A POPULARITY CONTEST!"

"But, you may convince people to not just vote for someone because they're popular, but to vote for you because you actually wanna do something to help or change the school!" I stated.

"But I don't really CARE about the school. No one does."

"True. But we can be your campaign managers! We as in me, Lilly, Miley, Mikayla, Nick, and Oliver!"

"What about Jake…wait…never mind."

"Yeah." Then I saw Amber and Ashley heading our way.

"So, you're running for president too?" Amber asked while pointing to Mira.

"Yeah." Mira answered.

"Just to let you know. You have no chance with me, and my campaign manager!" She pointed to Ashley. We all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked.

"Well, we're Mira's campaign managerS!" Lilly told Amber pointing to all of us.

"Whatever. Just so you know, you're gonna get squashed like a bug." Amber told Mira getting right in her face. Then she walked away. Mira didn't look to happy either.

"Ok. I'm terrified over here. Now I REALLY think I have no chance." She said.

"Just ignore her, Mira." Oliver told her. Then we had Math. It was so boring. Mr. Clark can't make ANYTHING interesting. Nick would've fallen asleep if I didn't shake him.

----------------------

(A/N: Writers block. And I needed to add some more Karley time!)

After school, I decided to go to the Jonas residence since my mom was taking Maddie to ice skating. I hadn't seen Kevin in two days. I thought that that was a lot. I rang the door bell and Mrs. Jonas answered it.

"Well hi there Carley. What brings you next door?" she asked me.

"I was just wondering if I could do my homework in here. My mom and sister aren't home." I explained to her.

"Oh, of course you can!" Mrs. Jonas let me inside and I brought my backpack behind me, "BOYS! CARLEY'S HERE! IS THE KITCHEN A MESS!?" She yelled to them. I looked through a crack to see the kitchen a huge mess and Kevin, Joe, and Nick going through the refrigerator.

"Noooo…" they lied with food in their mouths.

"You can go to the kitchen then."

Then Mrs. Jonas went upstairs. I just laughed as I walked into the kitchen to see them trying to clean everything up.

"Hi guys." I greeted them.

"Hey, Carley." They said in unison.

"Carley! I haven't talked to you in 2 days!" Kevin told me and then gave me a kiss.

"I know! But it's because of school."

"Speaking of school how is it? Since Nick won't tell us."

"It's fine! Wait, if Nick won't tell you, then you don't know about his crush?"

"We know." Joe told me.

"But if Nick doesn't tell you then how-"

"He was running his mouth one day and he let it slip out." Kevin added.

"Ohhh."

"Can we stop talking about my personal life?" Nick asked.

"No." We replied in unison.

"I came because my mom is taking Maddie to ice skating. So can I do my homework here?" I asked.

"Of course you can, Carley." Kevin told me.

"Did you start homework, Nick?"

"Nope." Nick replied while getting up from the floor.

"Then we can do it! And Kevin's gonna help!"

"I am?" Kevin asked innocently.

"Yes. You are."

"What about me?" Joe asked. We all looked at him with blank faces.

"No comment." We all said in unison.

"I'll come and help anyway." Then we went into their basement. It was extremely clean, unlike mine. I did my homework with Kevin helping me and Nick did his homework with Joe helping him, which was funny to watch.

"What are three examples of lipids?" I asked myself as I was doing my science homework.

"Fats, oils, and cholesterol." Kevin named them.

"Wow, Kevin. You can name them right off the bat?" I asked him as I wrote down the answers.

"Yeah. I know these things." He replied while smirking. Across the room were Joe and Nick.

"What are three examples of proteins?" Nick said aloud.

"Proteins, proteins, and proteins." Joe answered as if it was completely right.

"…Forget I asked you, Joe." Nick told his older brother while writing down his own answer, "Can we switch helpers now, Carley?"

"No!" Kevin, Joe, and I told him in unison.

"Nick, we're doing perfectly fine!" Joe insisted.

"Are you kidding me? Every one of your answers has been the question repeated 3 times." Nick said. Kevin and I started laughing.

"Yeah well…BLAH!"

"Kevin! Please!? It's either your brother, or your girlfriend! What's it gonna-"

"Girlfriend." Kevin immediately told Nick. Kevin has got to be the nicest person I know.

"Fine! Be that way!"

"Once you get a girlfriend, you'll choose her above anything else too, Nick."

"Yeah. You'll choose Mira above anything else." Joe smirked while laughing.

"Shut up." Nick told him. After an hour of doing homework, my mom came to the Jonas' house to get me. I told Nick and Joe goodbye and I gave Kevin a kiss. Then I went up to my room to write some songs. I needed songs other than Drama Queen, I Miss You, Tangles Up In Me, East Northumberland High, Miss Independent, and The Beat of My Heart. (A/N: Of course she made some more songs in the tour.) After that, it was about 8. I decided to go to bed early, so I took a shower, put on my PJ's and went to bed.

--------------------------

Ok! I added some more Karley time! I was just so caught up in NickxMira. Nira or Mick or something like that. I like Nira better… Well anyway, I'll update ASAP!


	25. Embarrassing

Disclaimer: Ugh. No, no, and NO!

Sorry for the wait! Between exams and other stuff, I never had time. But I have another chapter! So enjoy!

**Carley's POV**

The next day was a Thursday. YES! One day left until Friday! Anyways, the night before, I had already started making posters for Mira saying "MIRA FOR PRESIDENT!" or "MAKE A GOOD CHOICE! VOTE FOR MIRA!". They looked really good. When I went outside and onto my bike, I noticed a car pulled out from the house next to the Jonas'. I didn't mind at first because it was in front of me, but at some point, I started to get freaked out when it was going in the same directions I was going to school. I thought it was probably some 11th or 12th grader, but when I saw the person who came out of the back seat, I thought I was dreaming.

"Mira?" I asked her from a distance. She looked my way, smiled and waved, and then continued walking into the building. I caught up with her.

"Hi Carley! So you were the person on the bike who was following me and my mom!" Mira told me.

"Yeah but, I didn't know you lived a house away from me."

"YOU DO?"

"Yeah, I saw your car back out of the houses driveway while I was getting on my bike."

"Wow. I'm freaked out. Wait, so if I'm a house away from you, who's house is in-between?"

"Nick's."

"…What?"

"Nick's."

"…Huh?"

"NICK'S!"

"…Could you repeat that?"

"NICK'S HOUSE IS IN-BETWEEN MINE AND YOURS!"

"ARE…YOU…SERIOUS? SINCE WHEN?"

"Since Sunday. They were the people who moved in."

"That's so un-believable…WAIT! NOW I CAN SEE HIM EVERYDAY!"

"Mira remember, you guys aren't even dating…and you would be if you JUST ASKED HIM OUT."

"But what if he says no?"

"Trust me he won't…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly, Nick walked into the building. I turned over to Mira to see her face a bright shade of pink. I don't think she could help it though. Nick saw us and walked over to us. I could tell that Mira's heart skipped a beat for her eyes widened. She rubbed her face in her hands to get a hold of herself.

"Hi Carley." He told me.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Mira."

Mira was dumbfounded, she couldn't say anything, her face turned pink again, and she was fiddling with her fingers. Horrible. Just, horrible. I lightly elbowed her to say something, since she had never actually said something directly to Nick.

"H-hi." She forced out. Nick smiled which caused Mira to turn an even brighter shade of pink. I don't think Nick knows how to act around Mira like Mira doesn't know how to act around Nick, because of the way he would just keep smiling. And not even the friendly kind of smile; it was the creepy kind of smile. But I think he knew that Mira liked it. I think they were starting to know that they liked each other, too. The moment was so intense and I didn't like it. So I pointed out Miley and Lilly walking through the door.

"Lilly, you couldn't go to school with me?" I asked her.

"No. I overslept." She replied. Then suddenly, Miley pulled out something from her backpack. It was a whole bunch of the same flier she made for Mira's campaign.

"Look at these!" she started, "I spent all night making them on Photoshop."

"Oh yeah! I made some stuff too!" I said while getting things from my locker. I took out the…15 posters I made.

"Carley, don't you think that's too much?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I've got it all planned out! Five of them are for just putting up, five are for putting over Amber's posters, and the other five are for when Amber puts her posters over ours, we can put ours over hers which is over ours."

"That…kinnda made sense." Miley replied with a confused look on her face. At that moment, Oliver came in the building, followed my Mikayla.

"Hey guys." They said in unison.

"Hey." We replied. Then Jake walked in. Mira looked like she was gonna go over to him and kill him.

"Hey guys!" Jake exclaimed. No one answered, "Hello? Did you NOT hear me? I said hey guys!"

"Jake, don't you realize that we CHOOSE to ignore you?" Oliver asked.

"You do?"

We all slapped our foreheads. Who knew you would have to slap your forehead so much? And for Jake? To think that he was smarter than that.

"No Jake. No." Nick told him sarcastically.

"Oh! For a second I thought you guys were serious!"

"JAKE! WE-" Mikayla started yelling.

"Mikayla, it's not worth it." Lilly told her while putting her hand on Mikayla's shoulder. All of a sudden, the bell rang. Ugh. It was time for Biology. I wondered if Mr. Corelli was still going to be our substitute. And I was horribly right.

**Nick's POV**

The bell rang and it was time for Biology. I didn't really listen to the conversation we were having before class because I was looking at Mira…again. And then, I had to sit with her for 40 minutes. We were getting our grades back that we got from the project we had before.

"I'm handing back the grades of your projects that you did with your partner. Over all, you did pretty well. There were only three 100's. Congrats Nick and Mira, Miley and Lilly, and Mikayla and Amber." He said. I couldn't believe I got a 100. And with Mira.

"Yay Nick! We got 100!" Mira exclaimed and then gave me a hug. I almost fell out of my chair when she did. But I didn't! I was taken by surprise though so I didn't know what to say back.

"Y-yeah…!" I forced out. I turned around to see Mira surprised. I guess she realized what she had just done. She turned red and turned the other way.

"Yeah…" she whispered mainly to herself. Then was the time that I wanted to ask her out the most. 'Cause I thought that she liked me too. But I wanted to wait a little more before that. Maybe a couple of days or so.

-----------------------

(A/N: Ok, yeah. Writer's Block…)

**Miley's POV**

It was lunch time and me, Lilly, Carley, Nick, Mikayla, Oliver, and Mira were making and putting up posters for Mira. Jake was in math at the time. Surprisingly, Amber and Ashley weren't in math. Meaning that they're in advanced math. Even they're smarter than Jake. Anyway, I was in my own little section of the hallway. Spacing out as I was putting up the posters. That's when Amber came and was putting up posters of her own. I tried to be nice to her.

"Hey Amber! Oh I like your posters! They're so colorful!" I told her.

"If you're trying to kiss up, it's not working. And by the way, Mira's gonna get crushed like a bug." She replied back. Gee, how nice.

"…Ok, then. But just so you know, in total, we have 154 posters. How many do you have?"

"I have 155! And, I hired some people to advertise for that show that the people running for president have to put on!"

Amber snapped her fingers and that's when a big musical number happened with all these people and a barbershop quartet. They were singing 'Vote for Amber! She's the best! Vote for Amber! Better than the rest!'. It was so annoying.

"What do you have to say about that?" she asked me. I was so shocked. I started to doubt. I started to think Mira would loose. That's when I had a great idea. So I ran away to where I could find everyone.

"Miley, what is it?" Oliver asked me.

"Amber has this, like, musical number to advertise for her for the show tomorrow to win the election." I told him.

"What?" They all said.

"And that's when I had a great idea that we could advertise like that! But not with a musical number!"

"Then with what?" Carley asked eagerly. That's when we all set our eyes on Nick.

"What?" he asked.

"Nick, you've got to get you and your brothers to perform!" Oliver suggested.

"How am I supposed to do that? Joe's so lazy and Kevin's probably too busy playing his guitar."

"But this can help Joe NOT be lazy! And Kevin can play his guitar…even more!" Lilly told Nick.

"Yeah, not really."

"Nick, please?" Mikayla asked him.

"I never said no. Sure, but I'll have to talk Joe and Kevin into it."

"Why would they not want to?" I asked.

"Lazy and 'too good for it'." 

"Ohhh." We all said.

-----------------------

(A/N: More writers block. Sorry guys.) 

**Mira's POV**

I called my mom at lunch and told her that I wanted to walk back to school. So I did. It was really nice outside and it was a nice way to just relax after a long, weird, confusing day. When I finally got home, I remembered that Nick was next door. I wanted to go knock on the door and talk to him, but I didn't have the courage. After what happened in Biology, where I was so happy that I hugged him, I didn't talk to him the whole day. It would've been awkward and I wouldn't have known what to say.

"Hey, squirt." Mike "greeted" me.

"Hi." I replied back while not really paying attention where I was going and walked into a wall then fell down.

"…Wooooow." David said while Mike, Jack, and Devin were laughing. I quickly got up and brushed myself off.

"Shut up." I told them.

"Who do you like now, Mira?" Devin asked me. Right then, I hated him.

"I still like Nick, Devin." I answered in an annoyed tone.

"Then why the hell did you walk into a wall?" Jack wondered while laughing.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" Mike asked me.

"…You guys have to promise me you won't laugh."

"Sure." They answered in unison.

"Ok…so you know how Nick's my lab partner in Biology?" They all nodded, "Well, you also know how we had that project in class?" They nodded again, "Well…we got a 100 on it. And I was so happy that I hugged him, forgetting who he was. Then when I realized what I did, I tried to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth. So I just turned away…"

When I finished the story, I could see my brothers with weird expressions on their faces. "What?" I asked them.

"Excuse me, for a moment." David told us and then walked into another room. Suddenly, we heard an outburst of laughter. Obviously it was David. Out of my brothers, he was the one I hated the most. "Ok. I'm back." David said with a calm face.

"See? Isn't that embarrassing?" I asked them. No one answered at first.

"Well, it depends. What did he say back?" Mike asked.

"How does that depend on anything?"

"Because, if he said 'what the hell was that?' then it's embarrassing, and then, if he said 'yeah this is great!' then it's not." Jack told me.

"Well…he said 'y-yeah'. What's that?"

"That's like…semi-embarrassing." Devin answered while getting a tissue to blow his nose, since he was still sick.

"Semi-embarrassing?" 

"Yup!"

"…Forget I told you guys anything." And with that, I went upstairs to do homework.

-------------------------------

Ok. There. For the people who like to rush me. Lol. Just kidding. I'll make another soon! SOON! S-O-O-N!

-GC

**  
**


	26. The question

Disclaimer: Nooooo.

…Enjoy!

**Madeline's POV **(A/N: Just read it!)

It was Friday and Frankie, the kid from next door, was finally coming to school. He made friends really fast and he was trying to be funny. I didn't think he noticed me, so I walked over to him, while he was in the middle of telling a joke.

"Hi, Frankie!" I said to him.

"…Hi…?" he answered.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Uh…no…"

"I'm the girl from next door!"

"……Oh yeah! That kid!"

"THAT KID? YOU LISTEN HERE, MISTER! JUST BECAUSE I'M A MONTH YOUNGER THAN YOU DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN JUST GO AND CALL ME 'THAT KID'! BECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA STAND FOR IT!"

"Then sit down." 

His new friends started laughing while I started getting madder.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" I told him.

"You wouldn't know funny if it hit you in the head!" Frankie joked again. And his friends laughed…again.

"STOP OR I'M GONNA TELL MY SISTER AND SHE'S GONNA GET MAD AT YOU!" 

"Yeah, well my brother's can beat your sister up! Especially Kevin!"

"Kevin wouldn't do that to Carley 'cause he's her boyfriend."

"Oh yeah…well whatever."

And then Frankie left with his new posse to a different part of the classroom. Man, with him around, it was gonna be so different.

**Frankie's POV **(Really short)

Madeline was really pretty. But I didn't know what to say, so I just acted really mean to her. Nick tells me not to be mean to a girl when you like her, ever though he was having his own relationship issues.

---------------------

**Mira's POV**

When I went to school, I was the 9th one there. Considering the fact that the other 8 people were Carley, Lilly, Miley, Mikayla, Nick, Oliver, Joe Jonas, and Kevin Jonas…wait. Joe and Kevin Jonas! Nick actually talked them into it? 

"Mira, this is my boyfriend, Kevin." Carley introduced me to him.

"And this is my boyfriend, Joe." Lilly introduced Joe to me. I shook their hands and then realized something.

"Wait. Boyfriend?" I asked both of them.

"Yup." Lilly and Carley answered in unison.

"Then who's Nick's girlfriend?"

"No one. He's single right now." Miley told me.

"Oh." I was about to scream so loudly. I was so happy. But I decided not to. I kept calm. Then, other students were coming into the building. They were screaming and whispering when they saw Joe and Kevin. It was really annoying.

Then we had to take Joe and Kevin to our classes. They would actually help the class with problems, which was really cool. The rest of the day was boring. But then came the last period of the day, which wasn't a class. It was the show we had to put on. And Nick, Joe, and Kevin showed me the part I had to sing. It was a cover of their song Take a Breath. Amber was up first and she had that musical number with Ashley and the barbershop quartet and what not. A lot of people clapped and cheered, which got me nervous. But it didn't seem to bother anyone else.

"And now, it's time for Mira to show her presentation with Carley, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Mikayla, and the Jonas Brothers!" the principle announced. As we walked down the isle, I could hear Amber whisper, 'this should me lame'. We went up to the stage and Kevin started playing the guitar.

"_I walked down the school hallway, _

_The choices stare at me all day, and I saw it in the middle._

_The choice was great, the choice was right,_

_I chose it so it could take flight, and it's what I was hoping for._

_But I want all of you to see, that this choice isn't just for me._" Joe sang.

"_Make the choice today,_

_Don't let this chance just go slip away,_

_So vote for her, just vote for her!_" Nick sang like the angel he is while pointing to me. I felt like the center of attention.

"_It's the best choice that you will make ever,_" Nick ended for me to sing.

"_Vote for me, and vote for me forever!_"

"_Vote for her! Just vote for her!_" Nick ended. We decided not to do the whole song because it would take up a lot of time. First the room was quiet, then it went crazy. With random roses being thrown at us and the teachers yelling 'ENCORE! ENCORE!'. I couldn't believe they liked it. (A/N: Yes. I wrote that! That's why it sucks! XD)

"Thank you for that great presentation, you…9. And now, it's time for you to vote for whose presentation was the best." The principle announced. Everyone there, which was the whole grade, went into a single file line to go and vote in that private thingy. It took, like, FOREVER since our grade had, like, 150 people in it…I say 'like' a lot… Anyways, after the voting, we all sat back down so Mr. Corelli could announce it.

"Ok. Here are the results! Amber got…3 votes!" Mr. Corelli said. Out of about 150 people, you could only hear one person in the background cheering, which was Jake, "And Mira got…169 votes!" My jaw dropped and then the whole room was cheering. Me, being the 'loser', as Amber calls me, I didn't expect to get mostly the whole grade's votes. Amber was giving me this death look while everyone else was giving me high fives.

"Remember everyone. This isn't the end of the election. This was like an un-primary. It's just begun. So stay tuned! Bye!" Mr. Corelli told us. Then we all left the room to go home. I couldn't wait to go home and tell my mom what happened. So that's what I did.

"Mom! Mom! You know how I ran for president and how today was the first part? I won the first part!" I yelled.

"That's great, Mira!" she answered and then gave me a hug.

"I'm so excited! But I don't really think I can win. I mean, I think the only reason they voted for me is because Nick, Kevin, and Joe were performing."

"Mira, don't think like that. You've got to be positive. I ran for president before and let me tell you. I didn't win. At first I thought I would because of the money I had, but that wasn't the case."

"But mom! That was SO long ago! This is 2009!"

"And what exactly do you mean by SO long ago?"

"Uh…nothing, mommy."

The rest of the day, until about 6: 00, was boring, then Carley called me and told me to come over to her house in 30 minutes and get dressed to look nice like in a dress. She didn't give me any details so I just did what she told me to do. After 30 minutes I told my mom that I was going over to Carley's house and I don't know for how long. When I got there, not only Carley was there. So were Nick, Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Mikayla, Joe, and Kevin. They were dressed up nicely too. Like the boys were in tuxedos and the girls were in dresses or skirts.

"…Why, Carley? Why?" I asked her simply.

"It's our little get-together! Without Jake!" she answered, "And we're gonna go to that special place!"

"OH YEAH!" Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Lilly all said.

"Am I missing something?" Mikayla asked.

"When Joe, Kevin, and Nick came to Malibu to perform, I was the winner for that contest and I invited Carley, so after the show, they showed us to this place, and it was our special place." Lilly told us.

"Oh."

"I think I know what you guys are talking about! That place with the great view, here in Malibu?" Miley asked.

"Yup." Carley answered.

"That's the place where I asked Carley out." Kevin pointed out. If that was so, I had to ask Nick out there.

"So, let's go!" Miley said while opening the door to go.

**Nick's POV**

When we got there I realized that if Kevin had the guts to ask Carley out here, that I would have to have the guts to ask Mira out here. And especially when the seating order was Mikayla, Miley, Oliver, Carley, Kevin, me, Mira, Lilly, and Joe. It was the perfect time to ask her out too. It was almost 8 and the stars were shining brightly I looked over to Mira who was looking up at the stars, herself. Everyone was. Except the couples were cuddling and talking with each other. The only people that weren't were me, Mira, and Mikayla. Anyway, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask her.

"Mira." I started at the same time that she said 'Nick.'"

"Huh?" We both said at the same time.

"Y-you can go first." She insisted.

"Ok. Um…Mira…I wanted to ask you a question." I started.

"Really? Me too."

"Oh. Well…uh…I was just wondering if…you were free on Saturday."

"Why? Are you having a party?"

"No."

"A gathering without Jake?"

"No."

"A concert?"

"No."

"…A date?"

"…Yeah."

"…As friends?"

"…Well…"

"More than friends?"

"Yeah…"

There was a moment of silence. I started to feel stupid. I knew she was gonna say no. I could've just killed myself.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean-" I started but was cut off by Mira hugging me.

"Sure." She replied while smiling. I slowly smiled back at her.

"So what were you gonna ask me?"

"The same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we've liked each other all along."

"Yeah…"

"So what time tomorrow?"

"Seven?"

"Sure."

"Where do you want to eat?"

"It's your choice."

"Oh. Well, what about Rico's Surf Shop?" (A/N: BTW, in my story, it turned into a place where you can sit at a table and eat outside on the beach.)

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok!"

It turned quiet between the 9 of us. We were staring at the stars…no pun intended. Then Oliver sprang up and broke the silence.

"Hey! Why are we dressed up anyway! What was the point?" he yelled.

"Why don't you want to look nice? It's a chance that we don't have to see Jake!" Carley told him.

"Yeah! Isn't that great enough to dress up?" Mikayla asked. We all laughed at her comment. Then we all started talking again. And Lilly pulled me closer to her so we could talk.

"I heard words." Lilly simply said and smirked while Joe was also smirking.

"Well…what did you hear?"I asked them.

"I heard Nick ask you something. But we didn't quite catch it. What did he say?" Joe answered while still smirking.

"He asked me out."

"Really? You better have said yes." Lilly told me.

"Yeah. I said yes."

"Thank god! Nick would talk about you at my house day and night. He never wrote his homework down because he was always looking at you. I don't think it's gonna get any better…I don't think I was supposed to say that…" Joe kept going on and on. I blushed because I didn't think that Nick liked me that much.

"You weren't!" Lilly told Joe while hitting him in the back of the head.

"Oops."

"He did?" I asked them.

"…Yeah. From the first time he saw you, which was Monday, he was like 'who's that?' and we said 'Mira' and he we were like 'do you like her?' and he was like 'yeah…'…I think I've said too much." Lilly added.

"Wow. You guys are perfect for each other." I told them and smiled.

"Same thing goes for you and Nick! You're both shy, you're both really quiet, and you both have short curly hair…except yours is shoulder length and Nick's is…boy…length. The only difference between you guys is that Nick's really determined to do stuff and you're not." Joe was saying.

"Yeah. Low self-esteem." Lilly added.

"You don't believe in yourself."

"You think there's no hope."

"You-" 

"Yeah. Ok. I get it…do you guys think that's gonna be a problem between me and Nick?" I asked them.

"No. Not at all. Because Joe and I have a lot of differences. But that's how we learn from each other. And like they say, opposites attract." Lilly answered.

"You should ask Kevin or Carley. They've been together the longest out of all of us." Joe added.

"Yeah. They've been together since December."

"Ok. I'll ask later." 

**Kevin's POV**

I thought I just heard Nick ask "the question". I was dying to find out. So were Carley, Oliver, Miley, and Mikayla. Nick wasn't talking to anyone so I just tapped him on the shoulder.

"So…?" I asked him with Carley, Oliver, Miley, and Mikayla waiting eagerly to hear an answer.

"Huh…Oh! I did ask her." Nick told us.

"What did she say?" Mikayla asked.

"She said yes."

"YES!" we all yelled.

"When's the date?" Miley asked Nick.

"Tomorrow at 7 pm. Rico's Surf Shop." He answered.

"Wow. That place is, like, REALLY romantic." Oliver told him.

"And expensive." Carley added.

"I've been saving money for the perfect date. Like that special time." Nick assured us.

"Well bro, like they said in The Lion King, it is time." I said.

"You guys, I think we should be going now." Lilly told all of us.

"Yeah. It's almost 11." Oliver agreed.

"Damn it! Really?" Miley asked.

"Yeah."

"My dad's probably calling the police by now!"

"Yeah let's go." Mira insisted.

**Mira's POV**

When I got back home, I opened the door to my brothers, my dad, and my mom all crowded around it.

"…Hi…?" I said while waving a little bit.

"Mira, where have you been?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah. You've been gone for 5 hours." My mom added.

"But I said I didn't know how long I was gonna be gone for!" I told them.

"But Mira, 5 hours?" David was reinforcing. This is why I hate him the most.

"It's a Saturday!"

"So? Where did you even go?"

"If you really need to know David, I went to a secret place with Nick, Joe, Kevin, Carley, Lilly, Miley, Mikayla, and Oliver."

"Secret? What's so secret about it?" Mike asked me.

"Nothing."

"Nick, Joe, and Kevin? The Jonas Brothers?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah. Nick goes to Seaview now. Ever since Monday."

"…Ok, Mira. We'll let this slide JUST THIS ONCE. But next time, it's no phone for a week." My dad threatened.

"Ok."

"Did anything happen with you and any of the boys? Because you know our rule."

"No. Nothing happened."

"Ok, good. Just go upstairs, take a shower, and go to bed."

"Ok."

And with that, my parents went upstairs. I wondered why Mike, Jack, David, and Devin never went upstairs. They just kept staring at me.

"What?" I finally asked them after about 5 minutes of a stare down.

"Some thing did happen." Devin said to me.

"What? No! Nothing happened!" I lied.

"Carley, do you think we've dumb?" Jack asked me.

"…I won't answer that."

"…Ignoring that comment, we're your brothers, Mira. We're smarter than that. So what happened?" Devin stated.

"Well…Nick asked me out."

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"What did you say?" Mike asked me.

"…Yes."

"WHAT?" they yelled again.

"But you know mom and dad's stupid rule! 'Don't date until you're dating the person you're gonna marry'. What kind of bull is that?" Jack was saying.

"Yeah, but you guys broke that rule before when you were younger!" I told them.

"Yeah, BUT we told on each other. And whoever was dating someone got in trouble."

"Oooooo! I'm telling!" David started to go tell my mom and dad. And Mike, Jack, and Devin followed.

"No! Please guys! Don't tell!" I yelled to them.

"But that wouldn't be fair, though. When we were first dating people, we got in trouble. You can't just get away with it!" Devin argued.

"But I may never get this chance again!"

"Mira, really? I'm secretly dating my 11th girlfriend. I think you're gonna have another chance." Jack said.

"But please! I know for a fact this'll never happen again! Please don't tell? PLEASE?" I begged at my knees. There was a brief moment of silence.

"…Fine. But you owe us." Mike warned me.

"BIG TIME!" Devin added.

"Thank you so much! I love you guys!" I gave them all hugs and then went upstairs to go to bed.

----------------------

Yay. Chapter 26! Oooooo! What's gonna happen in Chapter 27? Find out by READING! I told you I'd update S-O-O-N! So once again, I'll update S-O-O-N!

-GC


	27. Preparation

Disclaimer: No. There. Are you satisfied?

Sorry that it's been a while. I went on vacation for part of the time…yeah. THE JONAS BROTHERS WON THE KCA'S! YESSSS! Lol. And…was that Kevin?? I mean, I know it was Kevin, but, whoa. People who saw the KCA's, you know what I mean. Ok. On with the story!

**Nick's POV**

I couldn't sleep at all that night. All I could think about was my date with Mira. I woke up at 3 in the morning thinking about what I should wear. I didn't know, so I got up and asked Kevin, forgetting it was 3 in the morning.

"Kevin?" I asked him while shaking his body to wake up. He didn't budge, "Kevin!? KEVIN!!"

"HUH!? WHO!? WHAT!?" he finally woke up.

"Kevin, what should I wear?" I asked him.

"For what?"

"For my date?"

"Nick, your date is TOMORROW!"

"Well, in this case, it's today. Cause its 3:05."

"Nick, you're waking me up at 3 just so-"

"3:05!"

"…Fine. You woke me up at _3:05_ just so you could ask me what to wear?"

"Actually, it's 3:06 now."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Anyway, yes. I did wake you up at 3:05 just to ask you what to wear."

After I said that sentence, Kevin looked at me with an annoyed face, and then immediately went back to sleep.

"Kevin? Kevin!? KEVIN!?" I yelled. This time, he didn't wake up. So I thought I'd ask Joe. I walked down the hallway to his room. The door was closed, but that didn't stop me. When I walked in the room, I heard LOUD snoring.

"Joe? Joe!? JOE!?" He didn't even twitch. I thought of a way to wake him up.



"Joe, its pancakes for breakfast!" I whispered.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" he yelled while shooting up from his bed and ran to the kitchen. I stood there with a blank face still looking at the bed. I figured that I should follow him.

"Where's the pancakes?" Joe asked me with a disappointed face.

"Joe, it's 3 in the morning. There ARE no pancakes. I only said that to wake you up."

"Aww. I might as well go back to bed."

"NO! I wanted to ask you a question!"

"What? What could be more important than PANCAKES!?"

"What should I wear for my date with Mira?"

"…Ok, that is SO NOT more important."

"JOE! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!?"

"Nick, you're date is at 7:00 PM! You have, like…16 hours!"

"SIXTEEN HOURS!? I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!"

"Wow Nick. You remind me of me on my first date."

"How did you feel?"

"Nauseous. Sweaty. Scared."

"Yeah. That's how I feel too."

"Well don't worry. It'll pass. But in the mean time, I'm going back to sleep. And you should do the same."

"Fine."

After having the "pep talk" from Joe, I could finally go to sleep.

--

**Carley's POV**

The next day was a Saturday. I was sooooo excited. Lilly, Miley, and Mikayla were coming over. But we weren't gonna spend out time at my house, we were gonna help Nick and Mira get ready for their date. Lilly and I would help Nick, mainly because Kevin and Joe were our boyfriends, and Miley and Mikayla wanted to help Mira, because all 3 of their names start with the letters "M" and "I". The doorbell rang at noon and I answered it immediately.



"Hi guys!" I greeted the 3 of them.

"Hey!" They replied back.

"So, are you ready for our plan?"

"Ha! I was BORN ready!" Mikayla told me while pulling out some makeup bags for Mira.

"Me too." Miley smirked and took out a dress that bought and said would look perfect on Mira.

"Me three, but I didn't bring anything for Nick to wear or anything. I just brought a book with a list of tips for dating. What did you bring Carley?" Lilly was saying.

"I gathered a bunch of stuff from my dad's hair cabinet or what ever cabinet it was…" I answered.

"What is it?" Miley asked while looking at it.

"I have NO idea. I just got things that looked promising." We laughed, got a snack, and went to fulfill our duties. Lilly and I walked next door to Kevin, Joe, and Nick…it's still weird to say "walked next door". When we rang the doorbell, Kevin answered it.

"Hey Carley." Kevin said then kissed me.

"Hey Lilly." He said to Lilly.

"Hi!" Lilly replied

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Just coming in…"

"You guys are coming to help Nick, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Cause Oliver and Jake came too. Where's Miley and Mikayla?"

"Helping Mira."

"Wait, who told Jake that Nick has a date?" Lilly asked.

"I have NO clue." Kevin replied. Then we walked in the house and went to their family room to see a frantic Nick, a freaked out Oliver, a confused Joe, and a laughing Jake.

"Nick?" Lilly and I asked in unison. Then everyone was looking at us.

"Lilly? Carley? What are you guys doing here?" Joe asked us.

"Doing what everyone else in this room is doing…except for Jake, probably." I replied.



"…Yeah." Everyone agreed, even Jake. After the 4 sentence conversation, Nick started pacing back and fourth.

"Nick, you're creeping my out." Joe told him. Nick didn't look like he was listening. He just kept pacing. Lilly walked over to Nick…who was still pacing.

"Nick? Nick!? NICK!!" Lilly yelled at him. Then she took the banana that Oliver was eating and threw it at him.

"HEY!" Nick and Oliver said in unison. Then Lilly took out her book and pointed to something that was titled Tip #1.

"Never pace back and fourth before a date! Right there! Number 1!" Lilly told Nick while putting the book right in his face.

"What's this?" Nick asked while taking the book.

"Dating Tips Book." She answered.

"Those things never work." Jake claimed.

"Yeah they do." Everyone said to Jake.

"Let's see tip number 2." I said while taking the book from Nick. I flipped to the next page, "There. Don't freak out about your date; stay calm." I also shoved it in Nick's face.

"And number 3," Lilly took the book out of MY hands, "Similar to Number 2, don't go frantic; act natural."

"I'm sorry to say this Nick, but, you've got problems." I told him while putting my hand on his shoulder.

**Mikayla's POV**

At Mira's house, we were up in Mira's room, giving her tips, matching the makeup with her skin tone, and seeing if the dress works.

"I'm so nervous." Mira told us while picking out some of the makeup she liked.

"Don't be, Mira. On my first date with Oliver, which was in December, I stayed calm and acted like myself. And it went just fine." Miley reassured Mira.

"Besides, it's 1:00. You have 6 hours. You have a lot of time to get tips from us and try on your dress." I told her.

"But, what should I do? I mean, how should I act?" Mira was beginning to worry even more.

"Like yourself." Miley and I said in unison.



"Well, not TOO much like yourself. But like yourself in the good way. Not in the bad or ewwww way." Miley corrected.

"Ok." Mira said, "BUT WHAT IF IT DOESN'T GO WELL!? WHAT IF HE HATES IT!? WHAT IF HE LEAVES THE BILL TO ME!?" She was panting and panicking.

"Mira! Take a deep breath. A DEEP, DEEP breath." I tried to calm her down. Mira breathed in.

"Ok, now…MY GOD! LET IT OUT!" Miley told Mira whose face was turning purple. Mira let it all out and then lay down on the ground looking at the ceiling.

"I don't think I can do this." Mira started, "Maybe I should call it off." She was heading for the phone, but then Miley tackled her before she could reach it.

"Mira! No! It's a date with Nick Jonas! _NICK JONAS_! He wants to go out with you out of, like, 1,000,000 girls in this world!" Miley told her.

"ONE MILLION! I FORGOT! ALMOST ALL OF THE GIRLS IN THE WORLD ARE GONNA, LIKE, HATE ME!" she reached for the phone again. This time, I tackled her too.

"Mira! Stop! Just…try on the dress! Ok?" I tried to get off the topic.

"Ok." Mira got up, took the dress, and went to the bathroom to change.

"Wow. Can you believe she almost called it off?" Miley asked me.

"I know. I guess that this has been her dream for so long. And now that it's finally coming true, she's freaked out about it." I added. About 5 minutes later, Mira came out of the bathroom in the dress. And she looked GREAT.

"Omigod, Mira. YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Miley exclaimed.

"You think?" Mira asked turning around.

"Yeah! Nick's gonna LOVE it!" I told her while examining the dress.

"Are you still pretty nervous Mira?" Miley asked.

"No, not really. I calmed down a bit." She replied while smiling. That's when one of her brothers walked in the room. And man, was he HOT.

"Mira, I have a question." He asked.

"What, Devin?" Mira answered annoyed.

"What are we supposed to tell mom and dad when they find out that you left?"

"Just tell them that I went to a party and I'll be back by 10."



"Ok."

When he walked out of the room, Miley and I looked at Mira with our jaws dropped.

"That was your brother?" Miley asked Mira.

"Yeah…so…?"

"HE'S HOT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"YEAH!" Miley pitched in.

"Miley, you're dating Oliver." Mira reminded Miley.

"…Sometimes I get carried away." Miley covered up. We laughed and continued to talk about the date until it was finally time for the date.

**Mira's POV**

I walked out the door with Miley and Mikayla behind me. I asked them why I had to go outside but they didn't answer. But I understood when I saw Nick facing me from his door with Carley, Lilly, Kevin, Joe, Oliver, and Jake behind him. He was in a tux and his hair was slicked back. Some people don't like it like that, but I love it like that. I was speechless so all I did was smile. And he smiled back.

--

I decided to put the actual date on the next chapter. I don't know why. I think it would be too much excitement on this chapter. But chapter 28 will probably be the best! Even though my favorite chapter is chapter 10…ANYWAYS! I'll update as S-O-O-N as I can!

-GC


	28. The best night of their lives

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, BUT NOT HANNAH MONTANA!

**Nick's POV**

I was standing on the front porch of my house looking next door to see Mira, as beautiful as ever. I couldn't say anything at all, so I just smiled as she did the same. I walked over to her to talk.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

"Thanks. You look great yourself." She replied while smiling. I smiled back and then we hugged.

"Aww!" I heard everyone while we were hugging. We broke from the hug and gave everyone a look that said that we wanted to be alone.

"Um…PARTY AT MY PLACE!" Joe yelled.

"WHICH IS ALSO MY PLACE!" Kevin added. Then everyone went to our house to leave Mira and I alone.

"I'll drive." I told her while taking out my keys…YES PEOPLE! I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE! I HAVE MY LICENSE! I'M 16 YEARS OLD! She looked extremely excited when I pointed to my car. It was a blue convertible. We walked over to it and I opened the passenger seat's door for her.

"Thank you." She answered while getting in. I walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. I started the car and backed out of the driveway, and we were on our way.

--

**Mira's POV**

I couldn't believe that I wanted to call off the date. I was SO happy! When we got there, we chose a table to sit at and Nick pulled the chair out so I could sit in it. He was being so nice to me. A few minutes later, the waiter came. He looked a lot like…JACKSON!

"Hello, I'm Jackson and I'll be your server today." He said.

"Jackson?" Nick and I asked in unison.

"Huh? …Oh! You're Miley's friends! So you're out on a date?"

"Yeah." Nick told him.

"Miley told me about you two. She said how you guys liked each other but never told one another how you felt. She was really annoyed by it…and I was annoyed by her being annoyed by it. But enough about me, are you ready to order?"

"Uh-huh." I answered. After we finished ordering Nick and I talked a little bit.



"So, do you think he was telling the truth about what Miley said?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure. It's Jackson. You never know when to believe him and when not to believe him." I answered. We laughed and then there was a brief silence. For like, 3 seconds.

"Mira, have you ever believed in love at first sight?" Nick wondered. I was confused at first but then I answered.

"Yeah…do you?" I asked him.

"Of course. I loved you since the first time I saw you." He told me and smiled.

"Really?" Is all I could say, as I felt myself blushing.

"Yeah."

"I've loved you since 2005. When I first heard about you."

"Four years ago?"

"Yeah. Since the beginning."

We spent the next 30 minutes talking until the food came. It looked so good and it did taste good when we started to eat. I followed Mikayla and Miley's tips for proper etiquette. And I think they actually worked.

"Wow Mira. You're really proper." Nick laughed.

"It's a habit." I told him while smiling. After we finished eating and talking, and Nick left the table for just a minute to talk on the phone, all together, which was probably about another 30 minutes, the bill came. And what I said I was scared about never happened. Nick paid for the food with no problems. It was the most romantic night of my life. And I thought it was gonna end when we left the restaurant.

"Mira, I've got a surprise for you." Nick told me while driving.

"Really? What?" I asked him.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise." He told me and smiled. When we got to where the surprise was, Nick put a blindfold on me to cover my eyes.

"Nick, what are you doing?" I asked him while laughing.

"Just let me show you something."

Nick guided me through…I don't know what, since I had a blindfold on. But when we got there, it was all worth it. It was that same place that Nick asked me out at with Kevin and Joe with guitars. And yes. Joe plays the guitar. He does in their song 'A Little Bit Longer'. There was a candle light and a blanket on the 

ground for me to sit on, so I did. I was speechless when Kevin and Joe started to play When You Look Me In The Eyes and when Nick started to sing.

"_Ohhh yeah. Ohhh yeah._

_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that some one. I'll never make it on my own,_

_Dreams can't take the, place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true,_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find, my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting, to be with you again?_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can,_

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear,_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find, my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever,_

_I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go._

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._" Nick was singing.

"_Yeah, yeah!_"Joe sang.

"_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright._" Nick sang.

"_It's alright!_" Joe sang.

"_When you're right here by my side._" Nick sang.

"_By my side!_" Joe sang.

"_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_Oh, I find, my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Ohhh yeah. Ahhhh yeah. Whoa ohhh yeahhh._" Nick finished off. At that time I was crying…with tears of joy. Nick smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back too.

"I know that it's forever." Nick whispered to me while we were hugging like it says in the song. That got me laughing.



"Well, we're gonna go back to our WILD, UNCONTROLABLE, OUTRAGEOUS PARTY!" Joe exclaimed.

"…Don't listen to him. We're just watching TV." Kevin told the truth. Nick and I laughed as Kevin and Joe left.

"Thanks, Nick." I told him.

"You're welcome…for what?" Nick asked.

"For making this the best night of my life."

"Oh. Then, no problem."

We spent another 10 minutes sitting on the grass talking and then Nick suggested that we go home. He drove us back and he parked his car at his house first, then walked me next door to my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said to me.

"Ok. Bye!" I replied. But before I rang the doorbell of my house, Nick kissed me on the cheek. He smiled and then walked away. I couldn't move for another 2 minutes. It really was the best night of my life. Then I finally could move and rang the doorbell. It was 9:50. My mom answered it. Uh oh.

"Hi Carley. How was the party?" she asked me. At first I didn't know what she was talking about. But then I remembered what to tell Devin to say. I couldn't believe he actually said it.

"Oh, it was great! The best party I've ever been to! It was Mikayla's! But don't ask Mikayla or her parents about it. They don't like talking about their own personal events." I lied. I felt bad about it. But if I told my mom where I really went, she would tell me to break up with Nick, and then I would be grounded for a month.

"That's nice. Dad's coming home a little late tonight, just so you know."

After my chat with my mom, she went to her room while I walked into the kitchen where Mike, Jack, David, and Devin were.

"So how was it?" Devin asked.

"The best night of my LIFE!" I replied.

"Did he kiss you?" Jack asked quietly making sure that mom couldn't hear us.

"…Yeah. BUT before you guys get all over protective of me, it was a cheek kiss."

"Oh ok. That's a relief." Mike sighed.

"If it was a real kiss, especially if it's on your first date, even I'd want you to break up with him." David quietly said.



"You guys are way to over protective." I told them.

"It's what happens when you have a younger sister." Devin answered to that.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed." I went upstairs to my room, took a shower, and went to bed.

**Nick's POV**

I had just kissed Mira on the cheek and headed for my house. I have to say, that was the best day of my life. When I walked through the door, I opened it to Joe and Kevin at the door.

"So how'd it go?" Joe asked me.

"Weren't you there?" I asked him.

"Only for the song, we're talking about the dinner. So how'd it go?" Kevin asked me too.

"Best night EVER…Where is everyone? What happened to your 'wild'party?"

"Everyone got bored and left." Joe said.

"It's actually kinnda funny." Kevin added. Then my mom came down the stairs along with dad.

"So Nick, I hear you were on a date." Mom said.

"Yeah. With Mira." I told her.

"How was it?" Dad asked.

"It was the best night of my life! And now, I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight and goodbye." I told them, "…Sorry for the bad pun."

"It's ok." They all said. With that, I went upstairs and took a shower. I went to bed like a baby that night.

--

Wow. I'M ON A ROLL! Lol. Updates are coming soon because I don't have writers block anymore! And I don't know why I wanna know this, but, please tell me who your favorite character in the story is. DON'T SAY WHY, because I don't like answering the question 'Why?' and I know you don't either. But please tell me!

-GC 


	29. Promises

Disclaimer: …Do I need to spell it out? N-O!

Sorry that it's been over 2 months I think. I've been really busy. And I had writers block…yeah. I lied. Also, A LOT of people didn't tell me who their favorite character is. I'd appreciate it if you told me! So here's the next chapter!

**Lilly's POV**

The next day, I decided to go to Carley's house. I didn't really have a reason to. I just wanted to hang out with her for the day. I woke up at 10:00, got dressed, and left my house. But before I left, I got a phone call from Miley.

--

(**Lilly**, _Miley_)

**Hello?**

_Hey Lilly! Guess what?_

**What?**

_I said guess!_

**I just did. You told me to guess what.**

_Oh. Loophole. Anyway, I GOT MY CAST OFF TODAY!_

**Oh cool! I forgot all about your arm!**

_You did? Even though you see me almost everyday, you forgot about it?_

**Yup. Well I gotta go.**

_Where are you going?_

**I'm going to Carley's house.**

_Oh cool! …Why?_

**I dunno. Bored I guess.**

_Oh, well I'll come too. And I'll call Mira and Mikayla. Bye!_

**Bye…?**



--

I stood there looking at my phone. Thinking that Miley just invited herself to Carley's house along with Mikayla and Mira.

"Ok then…" I told myself. Then I left my house and walked down a couple of blocks to Carley's house. I rang the doorbell and Maddie answered it.

"Hello?" she asked me looking up.

"Hi Maddie. Is Carley home?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'll go get her………CARLEY! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Maddie yelled for Carley without even leaving the door. After she yelled for Carley, she looked at me and smiled, "You can come in." I walked in their house and after about 5 minutes of talking with Maddie, Carley came downstairs.

"Oh hey Lilly! What are you doing here?" She greeted me.

"I just came over to hang out. You know. And…um…Miley kinnda invited herself…and Mira…and Mikayla." I told her.

"Oh that's ok. We can go to the mall or see a movie or something."

"Great! In fact, they should be here in about-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing. This time Carley answered it.

"Hi Carley!" Miley, Mira, and Mikayla greeted in unison.

"Hi guys." Carley replied.

"We heard that Lilly was coming over and decided that we wanted to come over too!" Mikayla explained.

"Yeah. And after all, it's a Sunday and tomorrow we have to go back to school. So let's do something great!" Miley added.

"Oh Miley, you got your cast off?" Carley asked her.

"Yeah. I'm so happy about it!"

"I still have to wait another 2 months before mine comes off." Mikayla complained.

"Ooh. That sucks."

"MIRA! HOW WAS THE DATE!?" I asked Mira eagerly.

"It was the best night of my life!" Mira answered and smiled.

"How was the song?" Mikayla asked.



"It was beautiful…wait how do you know about it?"

"Because we were at Kevin, Joe, and Nick's house and the phone rang and Kevin answered it and then he came back and said it was Nick and that he and Joe had to play When You Look Me In The Eyes for Nick so he could sing it to you." Miley explained.

"Oh. No wonder Nick made a phone call."

"LET'S GO TO THE MALL!" Mikayla randomly screamed.

"Um…ok…?" I said. And with that, we walked to the mall. It wasn't so far away, which was great. When we got there, we hit half of the places we loved like Abercrombie, which was mainly for Carley, Abercrombie & Fitch, me, Miley, Mira, and Mikayla, Macy's, and Nordstrom.

"I'm so hungry. I didn't eat breakfast. Can we go to the food court?" Mikayla complained again.

"Fine." We all finally answered. When we got there, we got Sbarros because that's what Mikayla wanted. When we were sitting down, there were only 4 seats and 5 of us. So I had to ask for a seat from another table.

"Hello, can we use this seat?" I asked not really looking at who the person was.

"Sure." He answered. I started to walk away but I stopped in my tracks to look at who the person was.

"JOE!?"

"LILLY!?"

"JOE!?" Carley, Miley, Mira, and Mikayla yelled.

"LILLY!?" Kevin, Nick, and Jake, who were also there, yelled in unison.

"Oliver!" Oliver yelled randomly. We all gave him strange looks, "What?"

"Joe, what are you doing here?" I asked Joe.

"Not just Joe, but all of you?" Carley added.

"Well…what are all of you doing here?" Jake asked.

"We're doing what we, as girls, always do. We're hanging out together without you…I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" Mikayla was saying.

"NO!" Carley, Mira, Miley, and I yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miley asked.

"…Same thing." They answered in unison.



"HA!" Carley yelled in a 'told you so' way.

"So then why don't we just hang out together then?" I asked everyone.

"Sure." Oliver answered. AND ONLY OLIVER.

"HELLO!?"

"I SAID SURE!!"

"NOT YOU! I mean everyone else! HELLO!?"

"Well, hanging out has always been OUR thing. So it would be too weird." Kevin told me.

"But we hung out together when we were on tour." Miley reminded him.

"Yeah. That makes no sense." Mikayla added.

"Well…maybe we don't wanna make sense!" Jake yelled trying to defend them.

"Ok no Jake. Just shut up." Nick told Jake.

"Let's just hang out together, you guys. There! That solves the problem!" Carley exclaimed.

"Well, what I think that Kevin means, when he said that hanging out is our thing, is that now that we're here in Malibu, we're finally free of you girls. And we just want some time alone from you." Joe explained. But not in a very good way.

"OK! OK! " Mikayla complained.

"I will not forget this Joe Jonas. You just wait." Miley joked. We all laughed until Jake ruined the moment.

"No. Seriously. Go." He said right after laughing.

"Fine." We, the girls, said in unison. But as we were walking, I saw Mira look back at them. I looked back also, and I saw that she was looking at Nick. Nick looked back at Mira and smiled. Mira did the same. Aww! They're so cute together! I knew it was meant to be!

**Carley's POV**

I couldn't believe the nerve that they had to say those things! We just shrugged it off and continued shopping. We didn't really get as much stuff as we did before.

"So Mira, would you like to say anything specific about the date?" Lilly asked Mira.

"Um…nothing really." She answered.

"Oh c'mon! We KNOW something good must've happened!" I joined in.



"Well…there is one thing…"

"Really!? Tell us! Tell us!" Miley shouted.

"…He kissed me."

"WHAT!?"

"ON THE CHEEK!"

"Oh…aww! That's so sweet!"

"Oliver kissed me on my first date with him, too." Miley told her.

"I don't remember when Kevin first kissed me. I know it wasn't on our first date. I think it was after a concert that he kissed me." I explained.

"Joe and I first kissed at Mikayla's aunt and uncle's house." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you do realize that you and Joe have never been on an actual date?" Mikayla asked.

"…Wow. You're right. We haven't."

"You guys should so go on a date next weekend!" Mira told Lilly.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said but Lilly.

"Ok. Sure!" Lilly agreed.

**Joe's POV**

We had told the girls that we wanted to hang out without them over an hour ago. We were still at the food court talking.

"Joe, you have, like, NO relationship with Lilly." Jake randomly said. I was getting ready to punch him in the face.

"YEAH WE DO!" I yelled. I looked at everyone else, expecting someone to agree with me.

"Actually, for once, Jake's actually right." Kevin agreed with JAKE. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just kept staring at him.

"Yeah. Kevin and Jake are right. You guys have never gone on a date before either." Oliver added.

"True. I mean I've gone on a date with Mira. And you STILL haven't gone on a date with Lilly." Nick told me.

"Well, we've never had time! And besides, she goes to school and I don't." I defended myself.



"So? Carley goes to school, too. But I still keep in touch with her." Kevin reminded me.

"Yeah, but Carley lives NEXT DOOR!"

"…Yeah. That's true."

"I mean, how am I supposed to keep in touch with her!?"

"Joe, there's a great, new invention called THE CELL PHONE!" Nick yelled at me.

"Well, Mira lives next door to us! And Lilly doesn't!"

"…Like I said. Use A CELL PHONE!"

"Mehhh…"

"I should get going. It's 6. And I still have homework to do." Oliver told us.

"Yeah. Us too." We all said in unison. When we left the mall, we saw the girls leaving the mall at the same time as us. So I decided that this was my chance to ask Lilly out…on a date.

"Hey Lilly." I greeted her as we were walking.

"Hi Joe. Oh wait. I forgot. You guys don't wanna hang out with us." Lilly replied.

"No! No! I just wanted to say that, well, we've never went on an actual date before."

"Oh yeah. I was thinking the same thing."

"Yeah. Sooooo…do you wanna go on a date soon?"

"Sure! What about Friday at 8?"

"Perfect."

After talking with her for a few blocks, she had to go home. I kissed her and said goodbye.

**Mira's POV**

Nick and I were talking the whole way back home. He was so nice to me. It made me forget how famous he is. When we reached our houses, we as in me, Nick, Carley, Kevin, and Joe, Nick gave me a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to me. As I walked in my house and into the kitchen, I could see my brothers and my mom in the kitchen.

"How was the party Mira?" My mom asked me. I didn't even KNOW what she meant. But I saw Devin wink at me after she said that. So I knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh! It was so much fun!"I lied again.



"That's nice. Well I should finish folding the clothes." My mom said and then went into the basement.

"Did you guys tell her that I was at a party?" I asked my brothers.

"Yup. We knew that you were out somewhere that included Nick. So we just said that you went to another party." Devin answered.

"And like we said before, you owe us." Jack told me.

"Thank you guys so much! I love you!" I said and then gave them all hugs. After that, I skipped to my room.

**Devin's POV**

After Mira left, David said something that Mira would kill him for.

"I'm so sick of this. I just have to tell mom and dad." He said.

"David, c'mon. She told us not to tell." Mike told him.

"I don't care anymore! I just have to tell!"

"We promised her, man. Just let it slide." Jack added.

"But we always told on each other when we were dating someone! How come we can't tell on her!?"

"Because, she's our younger SISTER. Not BROTHER. SISTER." I said.

"Do you really wanna see her suffer from being grounded for a month?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. She'd be so sad." Mike added.

"Frankly, I don't care!" David said.

"This is why she hates you the most, David." Jack told him.

"Shut up. You come up right after me."

"What's so special about you Devin? Why does she hate you the least?" Mike asked me.

"I dunno. I'm only a year older than her. Maybe we think alike then." I shrugged.

"Whatever. But David, don't tell mom and dad." Jack reminded him.

"…Fine." David finally agreed. But something told me that he was going to tell anyway.

--

I'm finally done with this! Next chapter WILL come soon!


	30. You Promised

Disclaimer: Pshhh…YEAH RIGHT.

Sorry, it's been pretty much a while. I just wanted to say, CAMP ROCK WAS GREAT! AND THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR BURNIN' UP WAS SO FUNNY AND AWESOME AND A LITTLE BIT LONGER AND DON'T FORGET ARE GREAT ALBUMS!

**Nick's POV**

It was the next day and it was so painful to get up. And it was even more painful when Joe came knocking at my door to bother me.

"Haaay!" Joe yelled as he barged into my room.

"Go away." I told him while I was picking out clothes to wear.

"You're just jealous that I don't have to wake up at 6 in the morning."

"Then why are you up?"

"Mehhh!"

Then things got even worse when Kevin came.

"Haaay!" He said like Joe had when he entered.

"Why are you guys in here?!" I yelled at them.

"We feel like it." Joe answered. I couldn't take anymore of them.

"And you're going pretty slowly, Nick. You have school you know." Kevin 'reminded' me.

"No kidding." I replied.

"Why aren't you excited?" Joe asked. Well that was a stupid question.

"It's school. Why would I be excited?"

"Because your new girlfriend is gonna be there." Kevin said and smirked. But I forgot about how Mira was going to be there. So I perked up and started rushing while Joe and Kevin laughed at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." Then answered in unison while trying to keep themselves from laughing. After they left, I continued to get dressed and take a shower and all that. Then I went downstairs to get some breakfast and then go to school on my bike.

When I got there, there was a huge commotion. I made my way to the center of it all, and it was Amber and Mira fighting (A/N: Not fist fighting. I already did that once. XD) about the elections or something.

"Mira, you might've won the first part of the elections but trust me, you're going down!" Amber yelled at Mira.

"We haven't even gone through the first 3 parts! After that, THEN we'll see who wins!" Mira told her back. Since there wasn't any insulting going on and Mira was keeping her cool, I just stood back and watched.

"Who would want a little bitch like you to win anyway!?" Amber yelled back at Mira. Ok, then it was time to step in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" I asked as I stepped in-between the two of them.

"Oh Nick! I didn't know you were here!" Amber told me in a really annoying voice.

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" Miley yelled out.

"You'd better stay out of this Stewart."

"Just so you know, Nick doesn't like you, and NEVER will."

After that sentence, Amber got so mad that she pushed Miley to the ground. Everyone gasped at backed away from Miley, who was on the ground. Then Miley picked herself up and tackled Amber. I kept thinking that she was gonna dislocate her arm all over again.

"I had NOTHING to do with this." Mira said as she stepped over them fighting and walked over to me. Then the principal came over and saw all the commotion, and in the middle of it, saw Miley and Amber fighting.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" he yelled which made them stop and everyone but me, Mira, Lilly, Oliver, Carley, Mikayla, and Ashley, scurry away.

"We just-" Miley and Amber started at the same time, but were cut off by the principal.

"You two! In my office! NOW!" he yelled again. Miley and Amber quickly ran to his office with him to follow soon after.

"Well that was pretty weird." Carley said to break the silence. But then the bell rang and it was time to get to class. The dreaded Biology.

Mr. Corelli was still a substitute, and I was still sitting next to Mira. But since I was dating her, it made things a lot easier. It was about time that class was over and Mira and I started a conversation.

"Nick, do you wanna do anything tomorrow?" Mira whispered to me.

"You mean other than school?" I asked her while whispering.

"We don't have school tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure why, but I know we don't."

"Oh, then in that case. I'll do anything that you wanna do."

"I was thinking that since the carnival's coming to town, we can go there."

"Sounds great."

Then the bell rang perfectly right after I said that. The rest of the day was pretty much boring.

--

(A/N: Writers block. Hey. It's been a while.)

**Devin's POV**

At about 30 minutes before Mira got home from school, mom and dad came home from their get-together with their friends. By the way, I was still sick.

"Boys, we're home!" mom called from the kitchen, which is where the back door was. Me, David, Jack, and Mike were in the family room watching TV.

"Hey." We all lazily answered.

"Do you know what's strange?" dad started while hanging up his coat on the hook, "That at the get-together, Mikayla's parents were there. And they told us that they never had a party."

Me, Jack, and Mike all looked at each other. Meanwhile, David was smirking. We remembered how we used that as an excuse for Mira going on a date with Nick.

"Uh, did we say that she went to a party? We meant she was studying for a big test…with Mikayla…and Carley…yeah. Cause party and Carley rhyme. So easy to get confused with." Jack covered up.

"Oh well that makes sense." Mom replied. I couldn't believe she actually fell for it. And David was getting so mad.

"Yup. It sure does."I added.

"Well anyway, ask her what she got on the test when she gets home." Dad told us.

"Will do." Mike answered.

"SHE NEVER WENT STUDYING!" David yelled. Me, Mike, and Jack quickly looked at him. I couldn't believe he said that.

"What?" Mom asked him.

"She never went studying, or went to parties, or any of that junk!"

"Well then, what are you saying?" Dad asked.

"I'm SAYING that she's been hanging around Carley, a lot of her friends, and those Jonas Brothers! Oh! And I should also add that she's DATING ONE OF THEM! YEAH! NICK!"

The 3 of us continued to stare at David. Once again, I couldn't believe it. Mira was going to kill him.

"You mean that this whole time, she's been disobeying our orders and lying to us?" Dad stood up from the chair that he was sitting down on.

"Well, not this WHOLE time! Only since about Friday!" Jack stood up from the couch and said. He was trying to help, but he just made things worse, "…Ummm… I mean-"

"It doesn't matter! She still disobeyed our rule!" Mom cut Jack off.

"But mom, she-" I tried to speak.

"Oh, when your sister gets home, I WILL-" Dad was cut of by the sound of the front door opening.

"Hi guys!" Mira greeted happily. When no one answered, her happy face turned to a confused face, "Um…ok then…"

"So Mira, how have these parties been? Specifically." Mom questioned her with her arms folded.

"Uh, they've been really fun and stuff and…yeah. Just really fun." Mira lied. When she saw that mom hadn't moved from her position or said anything, she started to take off her shoes at the door.

"Or more importantly, how's Nick?" Dad asked stepping a little bit closer to her. Mira immediately stopped taking off her shoes and looked at dad, then looked at us. We were trying 2 avoid eye contact with her.

"Dad I-!"

"You disobeyed our rule! That's what you did!"

"But Dad, I just-!"

"And not only that, you lied to us!"

"But Dad-!"

"I CANNOT believe that you would actually do something like that Mira!"

"Dad-!"

"Mira, you're grounded for a month for disobeying us!" Mom pitched in.

"But-!"

"No! Make that two months! One for ignoring out rule, and one for lying!" Dad added.

"WHAT!? BUT-!"

"End of discussion!" And with that, dad walked to his and mom's room.

"Mira, you're relationship with Nick will end tomorrow." Mom told Mira before she went upstairs too. They left Mira, standing there, sobbing, about to cry. And that's when she directed her eyes towards us.

"THE FIRST RELATIONSHIP I'M IN AND YOU GUYS JUST HAVE TO RUIN IT FOR ME!" she yelled with tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Mira, we didn't-" I tried to complete my sentence.

"YOU PROMISED, TOO!"

"But Mira. Just listen-" Jack also tried to talk to her.

"WHAT'S THERE TO LISTEN TO!?"

"Mira-" Mike was the last one to try and talk to her.

"NOW I KNOW I'M NEVER GONNA GET THIS CHANCE AGAIN! I HATE YOU GUYS!!"

After Mira was done yelling at us, she ran up to her room. You could hear her crying from downstairs. But I still couldn't believe that she went from saying 'I love you' to 'I hate you' in less than 24 hours.

"Wow. I feel really bad." I said through the silence. Then David got up and started to go upstairs, "Dude, where are you going?"

"To my room. Away from you guys." David replied. Yeesh. Talk about moody.

"David. David!" Jack was calling for him as he slowly went up the stairs.

"David get your ass back here!!" Mike yelled. That made David come back downstairs but still walking slowly, "David, how could you do this to her!?"

"You think I care!? She can't just get special treatment because she's our sister!" David replied to Mike.

"Yeah, but she's so mad at us now. For something that you did!" Jack told him.

"It wasn't all my fault you know! You're the one who blabbed about how long she's been going out with him!"

"So!? You're the one who told mom and dad the main…thing!"

"Whatever."

"Fine. But just remember, you're the reason why she hates us and why she's crying." Mike said right in David's face, and then went upstairs to his room. Then followed by Jack, then me. But before I left, I could see that David felt a little guilty by the way that he looked.

--

Yup. So that's it. And tonight is the Lovebug music video!! I can't wait! I'll update soon!

-GC


	31. Carnival

Disclaimer: …No…

Ok, so I'm trying to get in the mode of updating often again. I probably lost all of the people who used to read my story though…Anyway! The next chapter will COMPLETELY be Karley, since someone requested that, I think. But here's this chapter! AND THE LOVEBUG MUSIC VIDEO WAS SO CUTE! (

**Mira's POV**

I was so sad and mad at the same time. I couldn't stop crying either. It's just that, I was so happy that I had my first boyfriend, AND it was the one that I had been crushing of for 4 years. I couldn't get it off of my mind. And I needed someone to know. So I called Carley, and I could NOT stop crying.

--

(**Carley**, _Mira_)

**Hello?**

_Sob Carley?_

**Mira? What's wrong?**

_Sob I just sob_

**Did Nick break up with you?**

_Sob No but I have to sob break up with him._

**What? Why?**

_Because, my parents have this rule that I can only date the person I'm gonna marry._

**Well no offense, but that's stupid.**

_I know! And I tried to keep it a secret and I got my brothers to keep it a secret too. But they broke down and told! Now I'm grounded for 2 months!_

**That sucks!**

_Oh no! What am I supposed to tell Nick!?We have a date tomorrow! 'Oh sorry Nick. I can't go out with you anymore because my parents have this rule that-' _(A/N: BTW, she's crying while saying this.)

**Mira! It's ok! It'll be ok!**

_No it won't! They said that I have to break up with him tomorrow! And they're gonna make sure that I do!_

**Well, just tell Nick about what's going on. I'm sure he'll understand.**

_But that's what I'm afraid of!_

**What?**

_Of course he'll understand! And then I won't be dating him anymore! Carley, I've liked him for 4 years! I can't just let him go like this!_

…**I don't know what to say Mira. What do you think you should do?**

_I don't know! That's why I called you! Have you ever had this situation with Kevin?_

**No. But I'm gonna spend the day with him tomorrow. We haven't done that in a while. But I'll try and think of some advice………Um……you can at least try to explain to him.**

_I can't!_

**Then I don't know. Sorry Mira. I gotta go. My mom's calling me. Bye.**

_Bye…_

--

That phone call didn't really help much. And after it, I still continued to cry. I just couldn't believe that after about 4 days, our relationship was gonna end. And I didn't even leave my room after yelling at my brothers. Not for dinner, TV, or anything. It was hard not to think about, but I knew I had to break up with Nick the next day or I was gonna be grounded for life.

**Devin's POV**

The next day, which was the day after the 'incident', me, Jack, Mike, and David all got up early to talk to mom and dad. David didn't want to, but Mike threatened him to come and so he had to.

"Boys, you're up about and hour and a half earlier than from when you would usually wake up when you don't have school." Mom told us as she was making breakfast.

"Yeah well, we just wanted to talk to you guys." Jack explained.

"Sure about what?"

"…Mira." I answered. Suddenly the room became quiet. After about 5 seconds, mom continued cooking and dad continued reading the paper.

"What about Mira?" Dad sighed while he straightened out the newspaper.

"It's just…don't do this to her." Mike told them. Dad looked up from the newspaper with a blank look.

"Yeah. I mean, you're breaking her heart…NO OFFENSE!" Jack added but then covered up when dad put down the paper.

"Well I'm sorry boys, but she broke our rule. And now she has to pay the consequences just like you four had to." Mom told us while washing her hands.

"But it's different for Mira! She's our sister! It would be fine if she was our brother, but she's our sister! And we feel horrible because of this!" I said.

"Yeah, and plus, she's being grounded for TWO months! That's just not fair!" Mike continued.

"Why do you boys even care so much? You never did before." Dad asked us, calming down in the process.

"Because. For the first time, I think, EVER, Mira actually said that she loves us. And that's NEVER happened before." Jack told them. (A/N: I know. REALLY cheesy P)

"And now, she said he hates us. If it wasn't for David, she wouldn't!" Mike added as he turned toward David.

"Well I don't see David saying anything to support this." Mom said and she was now sitting down on a chair. Then me, Jack, and Mike all looked at David with a look saying 'Say something!'.

"…Just take her phone away for a little while. But don't ground her for 2 months!" David forced out. You could tell that it took a lot for him to say that.

"And don't make her break up with Nick either! She's been so happy. And now, she won't even come out of her room OR talk to any of us." I explained. Mom and Dad didn't look like they were agreeing with us at all. And then it became really quiet when Mira walked downstairs with a lifeless face.

"Hey Mira." I tried to say hi to her. But she just stopped in her tracks, looked at me for a couple of seconds with that same faced, and then continued to walk. I looked at mom in dad with a 'told you so' kind of face. Mira started to grab the finished breakfast that mom had finished cooking. She sat down at the table and ate, but it was pretty quiet the whole time she was there. But when Mira was leaving to go back to her room, Mom finally spoke.

"So Mira, your brothers, me, and your father have been talking." She said. Mira backed up to see what she had to say.

"And we've been thinking." Dad added. Mira's face started to brighten up.

"Thinking!? Of what!?" Mira asked forcefully.

"We've been thinking that…you don't have to break up with Nick…And you're not grounded."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yes, BUT…we're taking you're cell phone for 2 weeks." Mom told Mira.

"Th-that's fine! Thank you SO, SO, SO much!!" Mira exclaimed as she hugged both of them. Then she walked over to us.

"What did you guys-?" she started.

"Just thank us later." I told her while smiling. Mira hugged all four of us.

"Oh um, is it ok if I go on a date with Nick today?"

"When did you plan it?" Dad asked.

"…Yesterday…but before you told me I couldn't go out with him!"

"When you were lying?"

"Dad, please!? We're going to the carnival at noon!"

"…Alright. But be back by 4."

"Thank you so much!"

After that, Mira ran upstairs. She was happy again.

**Nick's POV**

I was really excited about my second date with Mira. This time, there wasn't a lot of pressure because I had already been on a date with her and it was a different setting. I told her to meet me there a noon, and of course, she did.

"Hey Mira." I greeted her.

"Hi!" She greeted me back.

"So, what do you wanna do first?"

"Well-"

Mira cut herself off when she saw cotton candy, "Oh I love cotton candy!" She exclaimed. She went into her pocket to get money, "Ugh, I didn't bring any money." That's when I took my money and bought her one.

"One cotton candy please." I asked the man while giving him the money.

"Whose it for, your girlfriend?" He asked while looking at Mira.

"Uh…yeah…"

Then he gave me the cotton candy, "Here you go. Oh and by the way," he brought me closer so he could whisper something in my ear. He said, "Hold on to her. She's a keeper." Yeah. That was really awkward. I walked away from the counter with a weird look on my face.

"Thank you so much, Nick! Uh…is something wrong?" She thanked me and then asked me because of my face.

"Yeah. It's just, that guy behind the counter…pretty weird." I told her. She laughed and then continued eating her cotton candy. As we kept on walking and talking, we passed by one of those, knock down the bottles things. It said FREE in big letters.

"Oh wow. I stink at these things." Mira said to me and then threw away the cone to her cotton candy.

"Here, hold this for a second." I told Mira to hold the drink I had gotten before.

"You wanna try knocking down the bottles? You have 3 shots. If you knock them all down in one shot. You get a prize from the top shelf." The guy behind the booth told me.

"I'll knock them down in one shot."

"For who? Your girlfriend?"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He handed me the 3 things, in case I changed my mind. But I didn't. And I knocked them all down with one shot. Then he gave me a huge stuffed penguin from the top shelf.

"Nice job, Nick!" Mira exclaimed. I expected her to ask if she could have it.

"You can have it." I told her as I gave it to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks!"

We looked at each other, smiling for about 5 seconds. And then I broke the silence.

"How about we go on some rides?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She replied.

First we went on a rollercoaster. Mira was a little scared to go on it, but I talked her through it. After it, she said that it was so much fun. After that we joked around and went on a little-kid ladybug ride. Then we got some food and talked a little.

"What's the last place you wanna go to? The carnival's gonna close down soon." I brought up a conversation.

"Well. I was thinking of the Ferris wheel. You know. It's kinnda calming. Just sitting there. Going in a circle." She replied. I laughed.

"Yeah sure."

Then the announcer guy on the speakers announced that the carnival was closing in 15 minutes.

"We'd better do it fast." She told me. We were already finished eating, so we went on line for the Ferris wheel. It didn't take that long to go on it, maybe about 3 minutes. But it really was a long ride. For like, 10 minutes. We started talking while we were on it.

"Ha! That's so funny!" Mira laughed at something I had told her.

"Yeah, I know!" I agreed with her, smiling. There was a short moment of silence.

"Wow. We're at the very top!" Mira told me as she squeezed the stuffed penguin tighter.

"Whoa. That's pretty scary." I agreed. Then there was another moment of silence.

"This was really fun Nick."

"Yeah I had fun to."

"I hope we can do something like this again." Once again. There was another moment of silence. But to break the moment, I kissed her on the cheek. She looked at me and I smiled. Then she smiled too. After the Ferris wheel, we left the carnival and walked home, talking about everything we could so there wasn't a silent moment. I walked her to her house and said goodbye. Then I went to my house.

**Mira's POV**

My second date with Nick was perfect! He even got me a stuffed animal! It was so sweet of him. Anyway, when I got home, my brothers were in the family room watching TV and I guess my mom and dad were in their room.

"How was the date?" Devin asked me.

"It was great!" I answered.

"Where'd you get that penguin from?" Mike asked.

"It was a prize."

"Aww. Did Nick win it for you?" Jack asked me in that annoying baby voice.

"Yes, he did. Are you guys gonna keep asking questions?"

"Whoa. Is that the way you should be talking to the guys that talked mom and dad into letting you date Nick?" David teased me.

"Ugh. Whatever." They started looking at me as if something was wrong. So I smiled at them to show them that I was alright. And the real truth was that I WAS alright. I was more than alright. I felt great! Then mom and dad came downstairs.

"Mira how was the date?" Mom asked me.

"It was great!" I answered again. Then dad looked at my penguin.

"Nick won it for you?" he asked me.

"Yup! Well I'm gonna go talk to people on AIM. Bye!" And with that, I walked upstairs to my room.

--

Ok. I liked this chapter myself. And I'll update soon because I just got another idea. And the next chapter will be all about Karley. But it's gonna be a little twisted. Anyway, SOON!

-GC


End file.
